Crónicas de un nuevo orden
by Growthiest
Summary: Un mundo donde las criaturas mágicas son despreciadas con mayor magnitud y donde los magos empiezan a ver su supremacía más allá de sus mentes, queriendo dominar todo a su paso. Lentamente la guerra se acerca, pero tal vez no existan solo dos bandos, ¿quién diría que puede haber un tercero? summary completo dentro
1. Harry Potter

Summary

Un mundo donde las criaturas mágicas son despreciadas con mayor magnitud y donde los magos empiezan a ver su supremacía más allá de sus mentes, queriendo dominar todo a su paso. Lentamente la guerra se acerca, pero tal vez no existan solo dos bandos, ¿quién diría que puede haber un tercero?

Un Joven Tom Riddle encuentra una extraña sensación irreconocible al ver al pequeño y delgado niño entrar por el gran comedor. Y un pequeño niño llamado Harry solo quiere ser aceptado. ¿Qué puede salir de todo eso?

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes de mi propiedad que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia, pero éstos son una minoría.

Clasificación M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

— Diálogos —

Notas de capítulo

Éste capítulo en especial trata de un año antes de que Harry entrara a Hogwarts.

Por el momento no aparecerán muchos personajes hasta que avance la trama, por ciertas razones personales, no mencionare quien es o será la pareja de Harry, aunque creo que ya la han de saber o por lo menos intuir.

Ésta es una historia que a pesar de que la he estado trabajando por un tiempo no me había animado a empezar a subirla, pero creo que ha llegado el momento. _El primer capítulo ya había sido subido pero por cuestiones de problemas con la cuenta se tuvo que borrar_, así que aquí está de nuevo.

Espero y no estén esperando romance en los próximos capítulos puesto que aún no empezara algo relacionado al tema. Los personajes están muy pequeños, Harry tiene 10 y próximamente 11 así que por lo pronto no lo creo posible. Solo pido paciencia, roma no se construyo en un día y primero me gustaría que tomaran cariño a los personajes. O algo así por lo menos.

Sin más distracciones espero y disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Crónicas de un Nuevo Orden

Libro I

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, los parpados le pesaban terriblemente, su garganta seca empezaba a molestarle y esa sensación opresiva en el estomago empezaba a ser insoportable, tenía que salir de ahí ya. "Solo un poco más" pensó con fuerza, odiaba el día en el que pusieron candado a su puerta.

Escucho como su primo bajo corriendo las escaleras y un poco de polvo cayó en su cabello.

— Es hora de levantarse.

Repentinamente sintió el jalón de la ropa que su tía le dio para levantarlo y sacarlo con brusquedad de su "cuarto" inmediatamente corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso puesto que no le dejaban usar el de la planta baja, ya no soportaba, sabía que no tenía que haber tomado tanta agua en la noche...

Bajo la palanca de la taza del baño y se lavo la cara y los dientes, bajó las escaleras ya más tranquilo pero igualmente con prisa, tenía que preparar el desayuno antes de que su tío terminara de alistarse, así evitaría cualquier regaño potencial que pudieran darle, aunque eso nunca hubiesen detenido a sus familiares.

Una vez servida la mesa su tía le dio una pieza de pan, fruta y un vaso con agua para almorzar, después de todo el no merecía comer lo que los demás comían, sus tíos le habían hecho entender que él no podía comer la mayoría de las cosas que se servían en la mesa, después de todo era un anormal que ellos tenían el infortunio de criar, resignado tomo lo que le ofrecían y se retiro a su "habitación" el cuarto debajo de las escaleras, comió lentamente disfrutando el pan y la fruta que le habían brindado.

A veces se preguntaba el por qué vivía con sus tíos. El no quería estar ahí, y era evidente que sus tíos no lo querían…Y pobre de él si lo mencionara, después de todo, sus tíos sacrificaban mucho al tenerlo ahí...

Soltó una risita amarga, como si lo que le dieran a él fuera mucho, hacia ya cinco años que vivía con sus tíos y desde el primer día supo que no era bien venido. Cuando su vestimenta dejó de quedarle, sustituyéndolas por la ropa harapienta que dejaba su primo supo que ahí se quedaría. Y a sus siete años se dio cuenta que estaba solo, sus papás no lo querían, lo habían abandonado en una casa donde era despreciado, ¿acaso sus padres querían que sufriera? Si no era así, no podía entenderlo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando la cara de su tía, a veces le gustaba pensar que tenía una tía por jirafa, aunque eso nunca lo fuera a decir.

-chico, deja de holgazanear, agarra tus cosas para que vayas a la escuela, que ya es tarde.

Harry tomo una mochila destartalada y salió de la pequeña alacena, caminando hacia la puerta vio como su primo Dudley salía corriendo. Desde que habían cumplido los diez años su tía los dejaba ir caminando a la escuela, "para que aprendan a manejarse por el mundo" había dicho, después de todo, la escuela quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa, a unos quince minutos caminando.

No estaba lejos.

Harry suspiro, no quería ir a la escuela, el primer día que fue pensó que podría ser divertido, puesto que abría más niños y posiblemente podría hacer amigos, cuál fue su sorpresa que el primer niño que se le acerco a platicar con él, Michael creía se llamaba, termino golpeado por Dudley y su mejor amigo Piers. Desde ese entonces Harry había perdido la oportunidad de hacer más amigos. Los profesores tampoco le prestaban mucha atención, pues sus tíos se habían encargado que así fuera, hablar con ellos una vez y decir que Harry era un mal niño, había arreglado todo, y por las bajas calificaciones que tenía...no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

Oh pero Harry no era un idiota, él sabía las respuestas a los exámenes y a los ejercicios que mandaban de tarea, solo que él sabía que no podía sacar mejor nota que su primo y pues...su primo no era muy inteligente así que estaba totalmente perdido.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos "rayos" se le hacía tarde y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, después de todo ya le faltaba poco para llegar.

Harry Potter, de 10 años de edad, se levantaba temprano todos los días para hacer el desayuno a sus familiares, después iba a la escuela por una parte del día, cuando llegaba a la casa de su tía Petunia, hacia la comida y terminaba de ayudar en los quehaceres del hogar. La mayor parte del día estaba ocupado y aun así todas las noches se hacia un espacio para leer un poco los libros que mantenía escondidos. Este era una de las pocas actividades secretas que tenia y que además disfrutaba.

— Señor Potter

Estos libros no eran de la escuela, eran para prepararse cuando entrara a Hogwarts. Ya no podía esperar más a que le llegara su carta de admisión, estaba desesperado por salir de esa casa y ser libre de la tiranía de sus tíos, tal vez sonara un poco desesperado, no era su culpa, realmente así se sentía. Pero por sobre todas las cosas quería entrar a Hogwarts para demostrarles a todos que era un mago. Que si pertenecía a ese lugar del cual lo corrieron. Si no hubiera sido por su carta…

— Señor Potter

A veces sentía que todo era un sueño, que nada era verdad, que la magia no existía y que era un invento de su imaginación, pero estaban sus preciados libros, aquellos que hablaban de magia y que había tomado de la biblioteca de su papá, cuando aún vivía con ellos, además estaban esos accidentes extraños. Si, definitivamente la magia existía. Y el estudiaría todo de ella, les aria ver a sus papás que él era un buen mago. Que no solo Andrew era el único que merecía de su atención.

—Señor Potter, ¿me está escuchando?

—Em. Si, disculpe maestra, me distraje un momento.- Salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

—No se vuelva a distraer, para la próxima vez saldrá del salón.- "odiaba distraerse en clases" pensó resignado.

Las clases continuaron sin interrupciones, en estas Harry solo escuchaba y ocasionalmente, cuando un maestro le veía, tomaba los apuntes, aunque en el fondo sabía que no le hacían falta, tenía una buena memoria.

Llegando a la casa de su tía Petunia, Harry dejó su mochila en su pequeña alacena, preparándose mentalmente a la lista que le daría su tía de los quehaceres que debía hacer el día de hoy, la cual, no se hizo esperar.

—Niño, necesito que limpies las ventanas, sacudas el polvo y laves los baños, iré de compras, cuando regrese quiero que este todo listo que aras la cena de hoy, llegaran unos invitados del trabajo de Vernon, y tiene que estar todo reluciente. Su rostro parecía deformarse en una mueca repugnante.

—Sí, tía Petunia.— Contesto con una voz monótona que tenía, dejo salir el aire lentamente, eso significaría que no cenaría hoy, su tía solía olvidarse fácilmente de él cuando llegaban a cenar a la casa. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de llevarse algo cuando estuviera haciendo la comida. Con un poco de suerte lo conseguiría.

Tiempo después recostado en la cama de su alacena con una pequeña lámpara que había tomado de la habitación de juguetes de Dudley, estaba leyendo "Etiqueta para magos, lo básico que aprender" de Bathilda Bagshot, en esta mencionaba que debían hacer los magos para socializar con sus semejantes, era un libro aburrido, pero era necesario para escalar en las costumbres de aquella sociedad de la que fue despojado a tan corta edad. Así que a pesar de ser aburrido era un libro necesario.

Levemente escuchaba la plática que se desarrollaba en el exterior, al parecer, se trataba de un posible accionista de la empresa que tenia la familia Dursley, hace unos días había escuchado a su tío decir que sospechaba que una persona muy importante y rica estaba en la ciudad y que él quería que se interesara en su empresa. Al parecer estaba trabajando en ello.

Cerró los ojos un momento, "solo un año más" se repetía, sentía esas ansias por irse de ahí pronto. Solo esperaba que su vida siguiera como estaba, no era feliz con sus tíos pero podría ser mucho peor, recordaba como una época su tío tomo la costumbre por llegar borracho a casa, el se encerraba en su alacena sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para que éste no lo notara, aunque había veces si lo hacía… Mejor olvidar esos días, no debía amargarse por cosas que ya pasaron, aunque no pudiera quitarse esas ansias cuando escuchaba un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para sobresaltarlo, era una época donde estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo era lo mejor, esperando al más mínimo movimiento que lo alertara de algún peligro… Sí, era mejor olvidar esos días.

Siguió leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos, era lo bastante aburrido si se permitía divagar así. Lo dejo a un lado suspirando, no podía concentrarse, apago la luz de su pequeña lámpara de mano dejándola junto al libro, volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se quedo dormido.


	2. La Carta

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

Comentarios del capítulo

Éste capítulo sucede un año después del capítulo anterior.

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo Orden

Libro I

* * *

La carta

El 31 de julio, Harry se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, algo que a pesar de ser su cumpleaños no podía dejar de hacer, era un día como cualquier otro, dejando la mesa lista y sus parientes sentándose en ella, fue por el correo mirando que al fin llego la carta, esa carta tan esperada, una carta solo para él que le informaba sobre su admisión a Hogwarts, Harry se permitió ser feliz en ese momento, antes de que su primo Dudley le quitara la carta de sus manos dándosela a su tío y éste con la cara de un color púrpura la rompió por la mitad varias veces. Si, en ocasiones la vida era muy injusta.

El karma llego un par de días después, con un toque al timbre de la casa en Little Whinging, tía Petunia fue a responder al llamado llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

Harry estaba tallando el piso en la habitación de invitados, no entendía el por qué seguía estando ese olor a perro, no se quitaba con nada. Ya le dolían las manos de tanto tallar. Y al parecer su tía no dejaría que el saliera de la habitación si no salía ese terrible olor.

— ¡Harry!— escucho el grito de su tía, parecía molesta, bastante a juzgar por su tono de voz, "¿que había hecho ahora?" camino a paso lento hacia el recibidor, resignado, después de todo si su tía le llamaba no podía ser nada bueno…nada bueno podía recibir de ella. De eso estaba seguro.

Al llegar al recibidor cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su tía acompañada de un señor en túnicas negras "¡un mago!" una sonrisa interna se hizo espacio en su mente, aunque esta no llego a sus labios, se sentía un poco intimidado, él era una persona tímida por naturaleza, y en esos momentos a pesar de que una enorme felicidad lo embargaba, su timidez salía a relucir con mayor fuerza.

—Buenos días señor Potter, soy Severus Snape, debió de llegar una carta hace un par de días, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta consideramos traérsela nuevamente- menciono el mago mientras le tendía la misma carta que tiempo atrás había visto. Miro la dirección sonriendo ligeramente, ya no decía "debajo de las escaleras" si no "el cuarto más pequeño" a él no le importaba el espacio, era su cuarto, un espacio solo para él.

Miro nuevamente al mago que se encontraba frente a él y noto que pequeños destellos azules salían de él, en raras ocasiones veía esos pequeños espectros, pero ahora eran más notorios, tal vez porque el hombre frente a él era un mago.

Abrió la carta cuidadosamente mirando el contenido:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore

Querido señor Harry Potter

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio.

Muy cordialmente. Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora.

—¿Esto, es verdad?— fue apenas un susurro y las palabras salieron de sus labios incluso antes de pensarlo, su respiración se acelero un poco, "¡claro que es verdad!" un mago estaba frente a él mirándolo, sentía como si lo estuvieran midiendo, pero es que necesitaba escucharlo…saber que no era una mentira, un sueño…

—Sí, señor Potter, usted es un mago— y solo esas palabras lo derrumbaron, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, una tímida, pero sonrisa al fin de cuentas. Ignoro el sonido de disconformidad que dio su tía y se enfoco en el mago frente a él. — De hecho, señor Potter, lo escoltare por el callejón Diagon para comprar sus materiales. Espero que cualquier duda que tenga me la mencione, así no perderemos el tiempo.

—Sí señor—susurro, no se creía capaz de decir algo más.

El camino hacia el callejón Diagon fue de manera muggle, terminaron frente a un establecimiento llamado el caldero chorreante e ignorando a todos los presentes se dirigieron a la parte trasera y después de que el señor Snape tocara unos ladrillos en secuencia con su varita, el callejón se abrió ante ellos.

Abrió la boca sin darse cuenta, impresionado, la magia se podía apreciar por donde sea que miraba, numerosos magos y brujas caminaban por el callejón algunos con prisa y otros hablando entre ellos, un ruido le distrajo y asombrado miro que se trataba de una lechuza blanca con ojos amarillos, era muy hermosa, no se dio cuenta pero empezó a caminar detrás del mago de túnicas negras, todo era tan fantástico, no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, se sentía…completo.

—Primero aremos una parada en el banco Gringotts señor Potter. No se pierda.

Harry solo alcanzo a asentir mientras miraba alrededor, lanzo un largo suspiro y miro al señor Snape, no podía perderse, no podía dejar esa primera impresión, se paro lo mas derecho que podía mientras caminaba lentamente detrás del hombre, lanzando miradas furtivas a las tiendas a su lado, estaba inmensamente feliz de haber regresado a donde pertenecía.

Entraron a un edificio alto de color blanco, lo primero que le llamo la atención fueron las grandes lámparas colgantes, eran hermosas y desprendían una luz tenue, Harry pensó que posiblemente estaban adornados con diamantes o algún tipo de cristal, el piso estaba recubierto por mármol blanco con algún patrón en color negro. Frente a sus escritorios se encontraban varios seres pequeños, con orejas y dientes puntiagudos, la mayoría de ellos usaban lentes y median cosas en pequeñas basculas de bronce, aunque otra pequeña parte se encontraban poniendo sellos a papeles posiblemente importantes, se parecían a una ilustración en uno de sus libros; duendes, si no se equivocaba, el banco mágico era manejado por duendes, sin darse cuenta Harry se pego un poco al señor Snape, recordando aquellas increíbles historias en sus libros de texto.

Se pararon frente a un escritorio y esperaron pacientemente, un minuto, dos, tal vez cinco o siete hasta que el duende frente a ellos lentamente los miró.

— ¿Sí?- su voz apenas fue un silbido que Harry casi no escucho.

—Venimos a ver la bóveda del señor Potter.

— ¿Llave?

El señor Snape le tendió inmediatamente una pequeña llave, una vez en manos del duende, éste la inspecciono con ojo crítico, al parecer satisfecho se la dio a un compañero que estaba al lado de él.

—El los llevara a su bóveda, señor Potter-—terminó de decir el duende mirando a Harry

—Sus padres, señor Potter, le dejaron una bóveda con dinero suficiente para cursar la escuela, es algo que se hace comúnmente en situaciones como ésta. Se pensó trasladar el dinero a alguna cuenta muggle, pero por el hecho de que cursara sus años en Hogwarts se dejo el dinero donde estaba. Considere que aunque podrá tener algunos lujos no tiene que derrochar su dinero en lo primero que vea. Tómelo como un consejo. —la voz del señor Snape fue apenas un suave susurro mientras caminaban hacia unos carros que estaban frente a ellos.

—Sí señor—se encontró diciendo en el mismo tono del hombre mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos. "Se supone que el no debería de estar con alguien desconocido en este viaje" respiro lentamente mientras el movimiento rápido del carro lo distraía dejando ir cualquier pensamiento pesimista.

No fue mucho tiempo cuando el carro se detuvo, bajo lentamente del carro, poniendo especial cuidando en no caerse, miro como el duende que les acompaño en la trayectoria tomaba la lámpara del carro e introducía la llave en la cerradura y se abría una cámara pequeña. Quedo impresionado como dentro de ésta había montones de monedas de oro, mucho más de lo que pudo haber pensado, lanzo un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba en una bolsa varios galeones, el dinero en Hogwarts no sería un problema pensó.

— ¿Cuánto sería conveniente llevar, Señor Snape?

—Alrededor de unos setenta y cinco u ochenta galeones para el transcurso del año señor Potter, si abre la bolsa y dice la cifra en voz alta, esta se introducirá en ella y no tendrá que contar. —Harry hizo lo pedido mirando como en movimientos un poco lentos pero fluidos los galeones se metían en su pequeño morral, así no tenía que estar contando uno a uno hasta llegar a la cifra.

Su segunda parada fue Ollivander's noto inmediatamente que el aspecto del local era un poco descuidado, entro lentamente detrás del señor Snape, el interior del establecimiento estaba lleno de polvo, como si alguien nunca limpiara, o lo hiciera muy pocas veces, noto que las estanterías estaban llenas de cajas pequeñas y largas de distintos colores opacos, parecía que no había nadie en el local, toco la campanilla que se encontraba en el escritorio y un señor, arriba de una escalera que se deslizaba le saludo con una ligera sonrisa. Bajo lentamente de la escalerilla y empezó a buscar entre las cajas mientras unas cintas métricas repentinamente le sorprendieron midiéndole todo el cuerpo.

Saco una pequeña caja de uno de los estantes tendiéndosela a Harry.

—Agítela señor Potter.

Harry obedeció olvidando completamente que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre al hombre frente a él, pero este pensamiento paso a segundo plano mientras miraba como varias cajas de uno de los estantes salían disparadas, se sobresalto un poco y dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustado.

—Parece que esa no es— Escucho mientras devolvía lentamente y con cuidado la varita al escritorio.

El señor Ollivander's miro hacia unos estantes en la parte superior, camino hacia ahí y bajo otra pequeña caja de color negro, lentamente saco la varita del interior y se la dejo a Harry. —Veamos si es ésta.

Agito nuevamente la varita e inmediatamente un florero exploto en miles de pedazos, sobresaltándolo nuevamente "¿y si no había una varita par él?" pensó lamentándose. Dejo con una lentitud notable la nueva varita en el escritorio, junto a la anterior.

—No, no, definitivamente no — susurro emocionado el viejo mago.

Saco una tercera varita, mirándola por unos minutos antes de dirigir su mirada a Harry, pareció debatir interiormente unos minutos, antes de caminar lentamente hacia el mostrador. Con una lentitud que le daba cierta ceremonia al momento, como temiendo de la propia varita se la tendió a Harry.

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron la madera una pequeña corriente eléctrica lo bastante agradable pasó por su cuerpo, mientras pequeñas chispas rojas salían de la varita y una brisa casi apagaba las velas a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente supo que había encontrado su varita.

—Acebo y como núcleo una pluma de cola de fénix, once pulgadas, nunca pensé que viviría para encontrarle un dueño a esta varita, el acebo y la pluma de fénix no se llevan bien, una varita muy independiente y temperamental tiene usted señor Potter. Le deseo suerte manejándola.

Salieron de Ollivander's y se dirigieron a túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madam Malking a comprar el uniforme escolar, pasaron por instrumentos mágicos y a la papelería para comprar los pergaminos y las plumas, se entretuvieron un poco más en flourish y blott's puesto que Harry compro algunos libros extra que complementarían su pequeña biblioteca. Compraron los calderos y cuando se dirigían hacia la botica miro como una lechuza de color blanco volaba fuera del emporio de las lechuzas hacia rumbo desconocido. Harry creyó que era la lechuza que vio cuando entraron al callejón. Momentos después observo como el tendero salió corriendo del local maldiciendo. Soltó una pequeña risilla ante la situación, que hizo que el señor Snape mirara hacia su dirección por un segundo.

Ya dentro de la botica escucho como el señor Snape pedía un kit para primeros años mientras Harry miraba las repisas.

—Señor ¿puedo escoger los ingredientes a llevar?—las palabras salieron incluso antes de que se diera cuenta al ver que el kit de primeros años tenía los ingredientes bastante maltratados.

—Y se puede saber, señor Potter, ¿por qué desearía algo así?

—l…los ingredientes del kit se ven un poco maltratados, señor. —contesto con timidez. El hombre frente a él le intimidaba bastante, que no supo de donde encontró su voz para contestarle.

El señor Snape lo miro claramente fastidiado, pero en su rostro pétreo se podía observar un poco de curiosidad.

—Si puede escoger los ingredientes adecuados que incluyen los de primer año puede hacerlo señor Potter—escucho en una voz suave que apenas ahora se daba cuenta; parecía un siseo.

Harry se dirigió hacia los estantes mirando con ojo crítico los ingredientes, no era un ojo experto, pero se podía dar cuenta cuales ingredientes eran mejores que otros, y claramente viendo los ingredientes individuales eran de mejor calidad que el kit de primer año.

El libro sobre plantas mágicas y como utilizarlas que había leído estaba siendo de utilidad para saber que plantas seleccionar, por suerte, el libro tenía muchas ilustraciones en las cual basarse para poder buscar las plantas adecuadas, pensando en esto, llevo los ingredientes que venían en el kit de primeros años, más algunos extras, al parecer había escogido bien puesto que el señor Snape no menciono nada y el tendero se mostro claramente sorprendido.

Llegaron al 4 de Privet Drive e inmediatamente el señor Snape se retiro después de darle el boleto del tren y explicarle como podía acceder al andén 9 y ¾ dejándolo en la puerta de su casa con los diferentes paquetes en sus manos, suspiro, había sido un día pesado y aun así se sentía feliz, no importaba que le dirían sus tíos más tarde, el estaba conforme con el día, además de que le habían sobrado algunos galeones para el resto del año. Se había dado cuenta que en algunas tiendas del callejón podía mandar alguna lechuza por algún producto. Se pregunto si comprar una lechuza hubiera sido lo ideal, no podía permitirse muchos lujos con su apretado bolsillo pero tal vez una lechuza sería una buena compañía, volvió a suspirar, ya seria después, solo esperaba que hubiese lechuzas en Hogwarts.


	3. De lobos y lechuzas parte 1

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

Notas de capítulo

Buenos días, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, estaré publicando los lunes y en algunas ocasiones capítulos más cortos los jueves (sin dejar de publicar los lunes). Que tengan un bonito día :D

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo orden

Libro I

* * *

De lobos y lechuzas

Corría por un bosque oscuro, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por quitar las hojas del camino, se sentía perdido, no, estaba totalmente perdido. Su respiración agitada y el sudor en su frente delataban que había estado corriendo por un tiempo considerable, cerró los ojos un momento y expiró el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo muy lentamente, miro hacia atrás sin moverse un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba, los había perdido, al menos eso quería pensar. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al aire fresco de la noche hasta que un ruido ensordecedor lo saco de su éxtasis, un arma muggle…"tienen armas muggles" pensó alarmado, los había escuchado un par de veces por la televisión pero nunca demasiado cerca de él.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamó su atención, miro hacia el frente encontrando un par de ojos amarillos que lo veían con cautela, un clic de al parecer el arma muggle preparándose para disparar…"lo habían encontrado".

¡Chico, es hora de levantarse! — Escuchó el grito de su tía seguido de unos golpes horribles en su puerta "Que terrible manera de despertar" pensó algo desanimado, olvidando el sueño extraño que había tenido, se sentó en la pequeña cama destartalada y bostezo. Había ventajas de tener el segundo cuarto de su primo Dudley. Uno de ellos es que le quedaba más cerca el baño, y no tenía que esperar a que uno de sus tíos le abriera la puerta puesto que aún no tenía los condados que adornaban la entrada de la alacena, el esperaba que nunca los colocaran.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, olvidándose de lo agradable que era despertar y ver algo más que un cuarto pequeño y oscuro.

Se levantó y después de satisfacer sus necesidades básicas bajó por las escaleras a preparar el desayuno, el humor de sus tíos había mejorado conforme pasaban los días, aunque Harry sabía que debía tener cuidado, principalmente con su tío Vernon, aunque realmente no le preocupaba, se iría a Hogwarts en un poco más de dos semanas.

En cuanto el señor Snape lo había dejado frente a la casa; recordó, se había dado cuenta de que no había nadie en la vivienda, puesto que no se encontraba el carro de su tío Vernon así que tuvo que esperar pacientemente sentado en el porche por 40 minutos a que llegara la familia y aunque tenía los paquetes de sus útiles escolares prefirió no sacarlos, no se le fuera a perder algo. Cuando Harry empezaba a pensar que sus tíos le hacían esperar con toda la intención del mundo, miro hacia enfrente y observo el coche de sus parientes dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle, inmediatamente se levantó preparándose mental y físicamente para recibir a sus tíos.

Una vez el carro estuvo correctamente estacionado, los integrantes de la familia Dursley bajaron del automóvil, la tía Petunia abrió la puerta de casa dejando pasar primero a su primo, rápidamente su tía le siguió los pasos. El tío Vernon lo miraba con el ceño fruncido claramente enojado. Harry trago en seco. —Sube tus cosas al cuarto y por ningún motivo— Vernon levantó el dedo para dejar más claro su punto haciendo una pausa dramática —quiero ver nada de eso en la casa, y menos verte hacer una de tus anormalidades, fenómeno— levantó una de sus manos en un ademán de dar algún golpe y la bajo lentamente.

—Sí, tío Vernon— susurró Harry, había entendido el punto. Subió lentamente las escaleras "podría haber sido peor" pensó mientras llevaba sus compras agradeciendo a los Dioses que su tío no había hecho más alboroto…

Empezó a sacar las cosas de la nevera, tenía que admitir que a pesar de que el humor de sus tíos no era el mejor, no podía quejarse, por lo menos la situación no había pasado a mayores. Por el momento podía estar tranquilo. Comenzó a servir el desayuno, había adquirido una habilidad considerable en la cocina y en algunas tareas domesticas, al menos sabía que si algún día vivía sólo no tendría problemas con los quehaceres del hogar. Terminó de colocar los vasos en su lugar y sirvió el jugo en ellos, observó como casi de inmediato sus familiares se sentaban en el comedor mientras él tomaba un par de manzanas y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—Mamá, Piers me invitó a su casa de campo en el bosque ¿Puedo ir?

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto así que no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta de su tía pero por un momento se deleito con la idea de estar sin Dudley por unos días.

Cuando bajo hacia la cocina, la encontró vacía, desde el día que fue a comprar los útiles escolares se dio cuenta de que su familia lo evitaba como a la peste, no es que se quejara realmente, todo lo contrario. Una vez terminó de hacer los quehaceres que tenía que hacer ese día, se fue tranquilamente a su habitación para leer un poco. Estaba avanzando en algunos libros que tenia para las asignaturas y había terminado otros, así que empezó a considerar en buscar libros más avanzados sobre transfiguración y pociones principalmente. Era increíble la facilidad con la que comprendía las cosas. Tal vez si no tuviera sus preciados primeros libros, los cuales había sacado de su antigua casa le hubiera resultado más complicado. Por suerte algunos de los libros que tenía trataban los temas más básicos de ciertas asignaturas y explicaban de manera bastante comprensible los temas, en sus libros contenía información mucho más básica y mejor explicada que sus libros de primero así que la comprensión de las materias le resultaba mucho más sencilla.

Se entretuvo alrededor de un par de horas leyendo los libros que había comprado en el callejón, solo se distrajo cuando escucho el carro de su tío Vernon estacionarse frente a la casa. Después presto atención a los acontecimientos que pasaban en la planta baja. Al parecer estaban discutiendo y aunque no sabía o le interesara el por qué, no era algo que pasaba comúnmente en esta familia tan "perfecta".

— ¡Muchacho! — escucho el grito de su tío Vernon, se levanto de la cama lentamente, en ese momento se encontró claramente asustado, su tío rara vez le dirigía la palabra y el tono en el que le había hablado no era el más amigable, parecía enojado. Se apresuro un poco a bajar las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado—ven aquí muchacho— en cuanto terminó de bajar las escaleras sintió el agarre de la mano de su tío en la nuca —escúchame bien fenómeno, no quiero que hagas alguna cosa anormal tuya, o que pueda poner a Dudley en peligro ¿Entendiste?— Casi grito el mayor.

—Sí, tío Vernon— susurró el chico aunque claramente no sabía a que estaba asintiendo, en casos así era mejor ir con la corriente puesto que su tío no tenía mucha paciencia con él y anteriormente ya había comprobado que asentir a lo que su tío dijera era el mejor curso de acción.

Más tarde que temprano mientras alistaba una pequeña mochila por orden de su tía, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que su tío quería decir cuando le hablo en la pequeña sala en la casa de la familia Dursley. Piers Polkiss había invitado a Dudley Dursley a la casa de campo que tenían sus padres, pero éstos al saber que el pequeño Harry es primo de Dudley, le extendieron la invitación a él y a pesar de que los Dursley se disculparon por Harry e inventaron numerosas excusas para que su sobrino no los acompañara, los Piers fueron más insistentes aún haciendo imposible evitar la participación del pequeño muchacho a tal evento, su tía le había explicado esto de mala gana la misma noche en que su tío le había hablado en la pequeña sala de la casa.

Harry no cabía más en su desgracia, no solo había perdido la oportunidad de vivir sin su primo unos días si no que al contrario viviría con su primo y su mejor amigo Piers por no sabía cuánto tiempo. "Que terrible manera de terminar las vacaciones" pensó mientras metía algunas playeras viejas que le servirían como pijama, tomo algunas mantas para doblarlas cuidadosamente mientras su mente viajaba a Piers Polkiss.

Piers era un chico de la edad de Dudley y él, era el más alto de los tres, delgado, con orejas de tamaño considerable, mejillas prominentes y dientes grandes, en pocas palabras era un niño con cara de rata. Pero lo peor no era su aspecto, eso era lo de menos, lo peor era cuando se juntaba con Dudley, si su primo era malo cuando estaba solo, cuando estaba en compañía de su amigo, era imparable. Recordó especialmente su tercer año en la escuela elemental, cuando Dudley y su amigo Piers habían inventado un juego llamado "cazar a Harry" el cual consistía en que lo perseguían hasta alcanzarlo, podían utilizar cualquier método para atraparlo, pero eso no acababa ahí, cuando llegaban a atraparlo era peor, Harry odiaba terriblemente ese juego, pero este solo era un pequeño vistazo a su vida cuando ambos compinches se juntaban. No quería pensar en lo que serian los próximos días con ellos dos de compañía.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía por qué su tía le había ordenado alistar su mochila con tanto tiempo de antelación, sospechaba que la revisaría varias veces para ver qué era lo que llevaba al viaje.

Faltaba una semana para que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, esa mañana los pajarillos cantaban fuera de su ventana, lo cual le reconfortaba un poco puesto que su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno, estaba totalmente resignado a desperdiciar los próximos tres días en una casa de campo con personas que no le querían ahí, o por lo menos así era con los dos niños que irían al viaje, aun no entendía el por qué los padres de Piers querían que fuera. No los conocía y ni siquiera se llevaba bien con su hijo, así que no comprendía su decisión, bueno, tampoco es como si importara, eso no lo libraría de ir con los Polkiss.

Esa tarde los padres de Piers irían por ellos, por lo que sabía llegarían esa misma noche a la casa que tenían los Polkiss en un bosque cerca de Little Whinging, Harry deseaba que tanto Piers como Dudley se olvidaran de él, lo cual era muy poco probable. Tomó todos sus libros y los guardo en su baúl, el cual cerró con llave, no quería que en su ausencia sus tíos tomaran sus cosas y las tiraran. Eso le devastaría.

— ¡Vamos niño! ¡Tienes que limpiar la mochila que mi Dudley se llevara!

—Si tía, ahí voy para allá.

— ¡Apúrate! —Escucho a su tía bajar las escaleras.

Era una bendición que el ya tuviera su mochila lista desde hace días, así que sin mayor ceremonia salió de la habitación y rápidamente se encontró con la mochila que su tía quería que limpiara en el suelo del pasillo. A simple vista y era seguro que así era, se veía que estaba totalmente sucia, hizo una mueca mientras la levantaba lentamente "se ve asquerosa" pensó resignado y con una mueca de total asco. Salió para lavar la bolsa en la parte trasera de la casa, era temprano así que el sol no estaría muy fuerte. Sujeto la manguera de color verde que su tía tenía en el patio pero al darse cuenta de que olvido algunas cosas, entro de nuevo a la casa por jabón y un cepillo. Estaba distraído ese día. No era para menos, un viaje con aquel par podría distraer a cualquiera.

Al salir miro hacia arriba, una nube muy grande se encontraba tapando el cielo y por ende el poco sol que se asomaba en el horizonte, sonrío, el clima ese día era fantástico, se sentó a un lado de la mochila y empezó a tallarla después de mojarla un poco, parecía que su primo la había ensuciado más a propósito para hacerlo batallar.

Paso toda la mañana limpiando la mochila que le había dejado su tía y cuando la terminó la dejo en donde le pegara el sol, para que se secara pues con el pasar del tiempo las nubes se habían retirado.

Al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta que como era costumbre últimamente esos días sus parientes se habían ido. Reviso que la casa estuviera limpia y subió a su habitación para esperar pacientemente a que llegara la tarde. Tal vez leería un poco.

Los Polkiss llegaron poco después que los Dursley a la casa en Surrey. La breve visita había resultado un poco incomoda puesto que a pesar de la insistencia de los Polkiss los Dursley se encontraban un poco reticentes en dejar ir a Harry, pero a la vez no querían que la visita de Dudley a la casa de campo con Piers por lo cual se veía muy emocionado se viera opacada o peor, cancelada debido a la negativa de dejar ir al pequeño Harry. Así que después de los saludos de cortesía y algunas excusas los Polkiss partieron en el coche con los tres niños en los asientos traseros del mismo.

El camino hacia la casa de campo duró alrededor de cuatro horas pero para Harry había sido una eternidad. Al principio del viaje tanto Piers como Dudley le ignoraban, Harry pensaba que era por que los padres de Piers estaban en la parte delantera del carro. Aunque eso no los había detenido después de la primera hora de viaje puesto que habían empezado a pellizcarle cada vez que los adultos se distraían.

En una ocasión se detuvieron a comprar algo de comida para seguir el camino, en la ausencia de los progenitores de Piers Harry se entero que los adultos querían conocerlo puesto que su pequeño y adorado hijo pasaba mucho tiempo con Dudley, ellos querían asegurarse que no era una mala influencia para su retoño…" ¡Ja! si supieran quien era la mala influencia" había pensado.

Después de un brazo adolorido por un golpe de su primo que seguramente le dejaría un moretón, los padres de Piers subieron al auto, les repartieron a los tres una botella con jugo y una bolsa de papas fritas para lo que restaba del camino. Harry empezó a comerlos lentamente, sabía que sus dos compañeros no se los quitarían puesto que los adultos se encontraban enfrente. No iban a hacer algo muy notorio, no con los padres de Piers a la vista. Para cuando llegaron a la casa de campo Harry sentía su piel bastante sensible por los pellizcos de ambos chicos, pero a pesar de eso al bajar del coche se maravillo por el extenso bosque, respiro profundamente, hasta el aire se sentía diferente al de Privet Drive, tal vez porque el aire de aquí era más puro, le daba un sentido de ligereza a su cuerpo. Además de un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia que lo descoloco por unos segundos, por lo menos hasta que sintió un empujón de parte de Piers.

Una vez de vuelta a la realidad se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo mientras seguía a la familia Polkiss y a su primo a la casa.

El resto de la noche paso entre un tour por la casa y la cena. Más noche se entero que ellos dormirían en una tienda de acampar afuera en el patio, Piers había convencido a su madre de que ellos podían dormir fuera así que los niños habían montado una tienda de acampar bastante emocionados por la nueva experiencia.

—Hey fenómeno, nosotros dormiremos dentro, tú te quedas fuera.

—Pero la mamá de Piers…

—Ya oíste a Dudley ¡Fenómeno! —Piers empujo a Harry que cayó de sentón en el césped mientras miraba como los otros dos cerraban el cierre de la casa de acampar.

Suspiro "creo que ahora toca dormir fuera" se levantó y busco algún lugar que se viera lo bastante cómodo pero que a la vez estuviera fuera de la vista de la casa, si los padres de Piers lo vieran, metería en problemas a Dudley y a Piers y si eso sucediera él se metería en problemas más grandes.

Miro el patio con ojo crítico y localizó un buen lugar detrás de un arbusto, se acerco y miro que no había algún bicho que le pudiera causar problemas en la noche, suerte que cuando no lo dejaron entrar a la tienda tenía en mano su manta para dormir esa noche. Por un momento pensó en cómo sería dormir con el par de chicos, reprimió un escalofrío. Tal vez era mejor dormir al aire libre, después de todo el clima estaba agradable.

Se acostó boca arriba detrás del arbusto mirando las estrellas en el firmamento, eran tan hermosas, sintió como el bosque le daba nuevamente la bienvenida e inmediatamente se relajó mientras el sueño le vencía lentamente "¿era su imaginación o repentinamente el pasto se sentía más acolchado?" fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. De lobos y lechuzas parte 2

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo orden

Libro I

* * *

**De lobos y lechuzas parte 2**

Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, se estiró un poco mientras apreciaba al sol salir lentamente de los arboles, se sentó y cruzo los pies mientras se tallaba los ojos, nunca pensó que dormir en el pasto le iba tan bien, pensó que estaría adolorido por el duro suelo pero en cambio se sentía excelente y lleno de energía "bueno necesitare toda esta energía" puesto que pasaría todo el día con Piers y Dudley, dejo de pensar en eso cuando un par de pajarillos volaron frente a él "por lo menos estar aquí podría valer la pena" nunca se había sentido tan relajado, lo más cercano a este sentimiento era cuando arreglaba el jardín de su tía y aun así el sentimiento no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía ahora.

Miró el amanecer mientras esperaba un tiempo prudencial para entrar a la casa, tenía que pensar en cómo actuaria frente a los Polkiss, su tía le había advertido que tenía que comportarse y "no hacer cosas raras" no que el hiciera las cosas a propósito y cuando vivías con los Dursley por mucho tiempo no sabrías comportante de manera "normal" con otra familia. Porque a pesar de lo que diera a mostrar Harry, él no era un idiota y sabía a la perfección que su "familia" no lo trataba de manera normal e incluso su anterior familia tampoco lo hacía, había que mirar a su hermano y a su primo para darse cuenta que a él no le querían e incluso si iba un poco más lejos pensaría que sus padres buscaran una excusa para abandonarlo a la primera oportunidad, y si iba un poco más lejos aún pensaría que sus tíos estaban en la misma situación, y mucho más después de que llegara su carta de Hogwarts. Ellos no querían un mago en la familia. Y valla que era obvio.

Espero cerca de un par de horas cuando se levantó y entro con pasos sigilosos a la casa, se sorprendió un poco al ver a la señora Polkiss preparando el desayuno, —Buenos días Harry— Dijo la fémina con voz alegre.

—Buenos días señora Polkiss—Si, hablar de forma educada era una buena forma de actuar y al parecer él no aria el desayuno. Aunque había tenido serias dudas al principio. Aunque al intentar responder la sonrisa le salió una extraña mueca, si la mama de Piers lo noto, no menciono nada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

La señora Polkiss le miro un poco extrañada antes de sonreír amablemente — Claro cariño, mira vez el estante de ahí— le dijo — saca platos y vasos, colócalos en la mesa, y los cubiertos están ahí — señalo un cajón de la cocina.

Harry sin contestarle fue a hacer lo que le pidió, por lo menos estaba cómodo con algo que sabía hacer.

— ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? ¿No dormiste bien?

—Sí, si dormí bien, pero acostumbro a levantarme temprano— contestó distraído mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

— oh, y dime Harry cuando termines las vacaciones ¿iras a Smeltings?

—No, iré donde estudiaron mis padres.

—Que bien querido, debes estar muy feliz por ir

—Si —sonrió con sinceridad. En unos días más estaría rumbo a Hogwarts.

Harry terminó de acomodar la mesa cuando el Sr. Polkiss bajo del piso superior — ¿ya estas despierto muchacho? —Pregunto impresionado y con voz de barítono.

—Acostumbro a levantarme temprano— contestó.

—Ojala Piers fuera así, pero él se levanta hasta las diez y al parecer Dudley está aprovechando eso ¿no querido? — dijo la señora Polkiss.

—Supongo que sí, Dudley también se levanta temprano ¿no Harry?

—Si, a veces también se levanta temprano— mintió "si supieran" pensó con resignación, no podía decir algo así, después de todo tenía que dejar una buena impresión de Dudley, aunque no quisiera.

Los chicos se levantaron exactamente a las 11:42 de la mañana, los señores Polkiss no mencionaron nada aunque se veían claramente descontentos por la hora en la que se levantaron los muchachos.

Para ese entonces Harry ya había comido y se había bañado, se podía decir que había sido una buena mañana, los Polkiss eran agradables y Harry no comprendía como habían tenido a un hijo como Piers. Había intentado quedarse con los adultos el mayor tiempo posible, lo cual fueron solo unas pocas horas en lo que tanto como Piers y Dudley se bañaban. Así que no tardo mucho tiempo en subir a la habitación de Piers para jugar algún videojuego en lo cual termino en los otros dos jugando mientras él veía. En una ocasión la madre de Piers entro a la habitación y Piers le había dado el control del videojuego por escasos treinta segundos. El tiempo en el que la mamá de Piers entro y salió del cuarto, después de que se retirara Dudley no perdió el tiempo en golpearle con el puño cerrado al brazo de Harry.

La tarde llegó y la pesadilla del viaje se hizo realidad para Harry, la Sra. Polkiss les quito el videojuego diciendo que el día era hermoso como para estar dentro de la casa, así que los niños salieron al patio a jugar. Y que mejor idea para Dudley y Piers que jugar a "cazar a Harry"

Así que ahora Harry se encontraba corriendo por el bosque mientras escuchaba los gritos de Piers y Dudley a su espalda.

Cuando estaban en Little Whinging y por ende la pandilla completa de Dudley, se le hacía complicado perderlos, pero en esta ocasión y siendo el hecho de que además de rápido estaban en el bosque, había más posibilidad de perderlos o esconderse. Miro hacia atrás, escuchaba sus gritos más no los veía. De repente, todo quedo en silencio. Harry alarmado busco a Piers y a Dudley más no los veía por ningún lugar, pero sorprendentemente pudo escuchar algunas pisadas detrás de él.

— ¡Te encontré!

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces e incluso antes de ver a Dudley corrió hacia dirección desconocida, rápidamente los perdió pero él no podía dejar de correr, el pánico que se había apoderado de él era increíblemente fuerte e irracional, lo reconocía, brinco una raíz, esquivo un árbol y repentinamente un dolor agudo en la cabeza y todo se puso negro.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía fatal, su cabeza punzaba terriblemente, levanto su mano para tocar su frente y notó un pequeño bulto "rayos" pensó desganado, levanto la mirada y vio una rama baja de un árbol cercano, se había golpeado la cabeza con una rama, se avergonzó un poco al notar lo tonto que había sido su pequeño accidente, después del bochorno inicial miro a su alrededor notando dos cosas. La primera era que, tanto ni Piers ni Dudley le habían encontrado, si lo hubiesen hecho su cabeza no sería lo único en dolerle, la segunda cosa que había notado era que había anochecido ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Se preguntó, mirando la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Observó como el bosque había cambiado totalmente, donde los rayos de luz caían como una cascada abundante y luminosa de un color dorado en el día, ahora era un color blancuzco donde la luna era la que gobernaba el bosque. Las sombras causadas por la luz jugaban animadas escondiendo las criaturas de la noche sedientas de sangre y de algún pobre mortal que estuviera en sus territorios.

Harry camino un poco, tenía que buscar y encontrar la casa de los Polkiss, pero en la oscuridad le iba a resultar imposible. Levanto la mirada al cielo, si la luna iluminaba tan bien el bosque debería haber luna llena, notó Harry mientras veía una pequeña lechuza marrón volar por encima de él.

Siguió caminando lentamente observando atento cada detalle que podía percibir, si se perdía eso le sería de ayuda, aunque limitada dada las condiciones, levando el pie para evitar pisar lo que parecía una madriguera y siguió su camino, más al frente noto una pequeña luz, posiblemente de una fogata, se acercó lo más lento que pudo y se concentro en no hacer el más mínimo ruido

— ¿Estás seguro que están en este bosque Eddy?

—Que sí, coño ya te lo he dicho mil veces, con éste y nos largamos, nos pagaran muy bien— Escuchó Harry, ya estaba lo bastante cerca pero aún no podía verlos, se acercó lo suficiente para mirarlos y noto que eran dos hombres altos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, de color marrón y se veía mal cuidado, pudo apreciar algunos trozos de hojas y ramas pequeñas en el, se le marcaban los músculos en la piel y vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas y un chaleco, el otro en cambio tenía el cabello muy corto, al estilo militar, vestía una playera blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta de color oscuro, ambos tenían pantalones holgados, zapatos de casquillo y estaban armados con un par de escopetas. Un muy pequeño humor gris los cubría y rápidamente Harry capto por instinto que tenía que alejarse de ellos, así que con la misma lentitud y sosteniendo la respiración por el nerviosismo empezó a caminar de regreso, esos hombres eran peligrosos pensó ya un poco alejado de ellos.

Soltó un grito agudo cuando una liebre le sorprendió saltando frente a él para salir corriendo rumbo a una dirección desconocida.

—Eddy ¿Qué fue eso? — alcanzo a escuchar la voz del hombre, al parecer no estaba lo suficiente lejos para pasar desapercibido, así que sin más empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitían — ¡Vino por allá! ¡Corre! — Escucho el grito del segundo, presa del pánico siguió corriendo, esquivaba árboles, ramas y saltaba raíces, en ni un momento miró hacia atrás, eso lo distraería.

Su respiración agitada se escuchaba en el bosque tan claro que le hacía pensar que delataría su posición así que no dejo de correr a pesar de que sabía que los había dejado atrás en la oscuridad de la noche, sus pulmones empezaban a quemar y estaba cansado, disminuyo un poco la velocidad mirando a los alrededores, buscando cualquier peligro presente, o a los dos hombres que le estaban persiguiendo, al no escuchar nada se permitió relajarse un poco. Solo un poco.

Se detuvo para explorar bien el lugar en el que se encontraba, era un pequeño claro por el cual se filtraba la luz de la luna llena. Se sobresalto de forma repentina cuando algo le agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba un poco del suelo apretándole el cuello de manera dolorosa.

—Mira que tenemos aquí Eddy, ¿crees que será uno de ellos? —Escuchó antes de ver quien le había agarrado, era el tipo de cabello largo, notó.

—No es el, idiota —El otro hablo con el seño fruncido en señal de molestia— ¿Por esta cosa dejamos el campamento? Déjalo ahí, si se perdió es su problema.

—Pero oye Eddy ¿no crees que podríamos usarlo de carnada? Tiene que servir para algo, si tomamos nuestro tiempo en…agarrarlo— Aflojo su agarre un poco dejándolo casi en el suelo, Harry presa del miedo y actuando por instinto le dio una patada en la entrepierna causando que el mayor le soltara. El chico no perdió el tiempo y empezó a correr nuevamente por el bosque.

—Argg niño estúpido—alcanzo a escuchar seguido de la carcajada del otro antes de perderse entre los árboles.

Su respiración agitada y el sudor en su frente delataban que había estado corriendo por un tiempo considerable, dadas las circunstancias, así era, cerró los ojos un momento deteniéndose por segunda vez esa noche y expiró el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo muy lentamente, miro hacia atrás sin moverse un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba, les había perdido, al menos eso quería pensar.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al aire fresco de la noche hasta que un ruido ensordecedor lo saco de su éxtasis momentáneo, escucho el disparo de una arma muggle…"tienen armas muggles" recordó alarmado, las había escuchado un par de veces en televisión pero nunca demasiado cerca de él.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamó su atención, miro hacia el frente mirando un par de ojos amarillos que lo veían con cautela, un clic de al parecer el arma muggle preparándose para disparar, se giro, lo habían encontrado.

Lo que paso a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido como para contarlo tal cual. Pero en cuanto Harry supo que los que estaban frente a él eran dos cazadores y por la sonrisa que ambos tenían en sus rostros sucios por la tierra y moho del bosque, habían encontrado a su presa, el animal que se encontraba detrás de él.

Nunca podría decir que fue lo que le obligo a actuar así ¿un momento de valor? No lo creía, los hombres frente a él eran peligrosos y el no se consideraba un chico valiente, pero en cuanto supo con clara certeza que le iban a disparar al lobo que se encontraba a su espalda en un movimiento rápido dio media vuelta y lo abrazo, seguido de un remolino de cuerpos deformes y una extraña sensación de ser partido en dos para volver a juntarlo, una sensación asfixiante, cuando al fin todo a su alrededor de golpe dejo de moverse y después de controlar las terribles ansias de regresar lo poco que había comido en el día se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y a varios metros de la casa de los Polkiss.


	5. De lobos y lechuzas parte 3

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo orden

Libro I

* * *

**De lobos y lechuzas Parte 3**

Un gruñido lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que no era el único que había terminado en el suelo. El lobo que se encontraba a un lado de él sacudía su cabeza en una señal de molestia; le pareció a Harry —Nunca había tenido una aparición tan terrible— escuchó y enseguida se puso en alerta ¿les habían seguido? ¿Cómo? Miro alrededor en busca de los dos cazadores que estaban con ellos anteriormente, no vio a nadie más a parte de él y la bestia a su lado.

— ¿Y a éste que le sucede? —Volvió a escuchar atrás de él, miró al gran lobo que se estaba poniendo de pie y se impresiono de lo grande que era. Le superaba bastante en altura e incluso Piers palidecía a comparación, parecía del tamaño de un caballo, pero no estaba seguro, nunca había visto uno fuera de la televisión así que no podía asegurarlo. — ¿Di…dijiste algo? — tartamudeó Harry, ¿Es posible que se esté volviendo loco?

—Que nunca había tenido una… ¿me estás entendiendo? — el lobo e miraba impresionado si es que Harry podía adivinar puesto que sus expresiones eran casi nulas.

—Yo…creo que si—dijo inseguro, si, se había vuelto loco.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre cachorro? — preguntó con ligera curiosidad aparentemente ignorando el hecho que el chico le hablaba.

—Me llamo Harry— contestó en voz baja

— ¿Y por qué estas en el bosque tan tarde?

— Yo…Me perdí — no le iba a decir lo de Piers y Dudley, eso sería más vergonzoso que perderse en el bosque, pensó

— Claro cachorro, ¿Te acompaño a casa?

—Em. no, gracias es esa de allá…—Apunto con su dedo la casa que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban—disculpe pero, ¿qué pasó? — el lobo le miro atentamente, como si estuviera decidiendo algo.

—Te apareciste, creo que fue por el estrés, hiciste lo que se conoce como magia accidental, pequeño.

— Magia— susurro con el rostro iluminado, le agradaba recordar que él era un mago.

— Si cachorro, eres un mago, tu carta a Hogwarts llegara cuando cumplas los once años, es una escuela de magia.

— Si lo sé — contesto emocionado — pero mi carta ya llegó, este verano— el lobo se sorprendió ante esta declaración

— ¿Tienes once años? Pensé que eras más pequeño, cachorro— dijo el lobo medio en burla y medio enserio.

— ¿Por qué me dices cachorro? — Cambio el tema. Alejándolo de su pequeña complexión y estatura, no era algo que se enorgulleciera de tener. El lobo se quedo mirando al pequeño niño como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, sus ojos se abrieron un poco en señal de impresión y comprensión, evidentemente no se había dado cuenta de cómo llamaba a Harry.

—Por nada en especial cachorro. — Terminó diciendo. Harry pensó que había más detrás de eso pero no dijo nada— Los que me perseguían son cazadores muggles— empezó el gran lobo— y se dieron cuenta de que eres un mago, ahora te querrán a ti también— Harry reprimió un escalofrío ¿iban por él también? Y si le encontraban… ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Y los Polkiss? El lobo observo como él niño tragaba saliva y observo como empezaba a temblar de miedo, era normal su reacción pero aun así podía apreciar como el niño se esforzaba en parecer fuerte. — No tienes de que preocuparte cachorro, ellos ni siquiera pensaran en tocarte un pelo, por ahora ve a dormir.

No sabía por qué pero Harry creyó sus palabras, él chico no era de los que tenía confianza en los mayores, éstos siempre hacían algo para dañarlo, pero el que estaba frente a él era un lobo, no era humano… tal vez, solo tal vez podría confiar en él, después de todo no podía hacer nada más. Harry miro como el animal se levantaba dándose cuenta ahora que su pelaje era de un color chocolate y brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, seguramente era muy suave al tacto y le dio la tentación de acariciarle, pero se contuvo.

—Yo…bueno — Harry se sintió un poco nervioso aunque no comprendía el por qué, creía que era porque era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con alguien y no quería que éste se fuera. — ¿Volveré a hablar contigo? — pregunto esperanzado.

El lobo le miro atentamente pensando en las posibilidades —No sería lo correcto…Pero— agregó cuando vio el rostro desanimado del niño— supongo que estaré por aquí mañana en la noche.

A Harry se le ilumino el rostro ante esto último— ¡Sí! — Exclamo animado.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche cachorro —Rápidamente el lobo se marcho corriendo por el bosque mientras Harry miraba asombrado, ¡acababa de hablar con un lobo! Esperaba realmente poder hacerse amigo de éste. Sentía que estaba entrando a un nuevo mundo, un lugar que era solo para los que eran como él y por primera vez se permitió tener esperanza, esperanza por ser más que un fenómeno, por ser más que un rechazado. Regreso tranquilamente a la casa de los Polkiss, tal vez todo se solucionaría con el tiempo.

Observo la casa de campaña en el patio nuevamente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el arbusto en el cual había dormido la noche anterior "Espero y los Polkiss no se hayan dado cuenta de mi ausencia en la tarde" Pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente se levanto de buen humor, el hecho de que los Polkiss pensaran que solo se había sentido un poco mal en la tarde y que quería descansar; cortesía de Dudley y Piers, había ayudado a que éstos no le abrumaran con preguntas que no sabría contestar. Así que a pesar de que sentía una especie de deja vú en el cuarto de Piers mirando a los dos chicos jugar solo podía pensar en esperar la llegada de la noche con ansias.

A diferencia del día anterior ese día estuvieron tanto Piers como Dudley jugando videojuegos todo el día. Después de la cena los tres chicos volvieron a la tienda de campaña del patio trasero, los tres traían las manos llenas de bolsas de papas fritas, chocolates y bombones.

—Deja eso dentro y vete, fenómeno.

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron acostumbrado al trato de Dudley y se retiro hacia el arbusto que le había estado sirviendo de cama.

Cuando menos lo pensó, la oscuridad empezaba a ser mayor y la luna iluminaba el bosque, Harry se dio cuenta que se había quedando dormido un largo tiempo. Se levanto del césped un poco asustado, tal vez ya se había ido al ver que él se había quedado dormido. Empezó a buscar en los alrededores hasta llegar al lugar en el que el día anterior vio por última vez a la criatura, nada, no se veía por ningún lugar, camino por los alrededores de la casa sin éxito alguno, ¿y si había imaginado todo? ¿Qué tal si todo fue producto de su imaginación? No, no podía ser así, detuvo su andar frente al lago de la propiedad, la luna se reflejaba claramente en la superficie, cerró los ojos e inhalo el aire fresco de la noche escuchando los grillos tocar sus melodías.

—Me impresiona lo relajado que estás cachorro —Harry se sobresalto y giro hacia donde venia la voz, alegrándose cuando frente a él vio al gran lobo de color del chocolate.

—Yo…Me relaja— Terminó diciendo, feliz por poder hablar con aquel animal nuevamente.

— Es bueno poder verte relajado, pensé que con los cazadores de ayer estarías nervioso— Harry reprimió un escalofrío al recordarlo, el lobo frente a él rió por su actitud— ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos pequeño, el problema ya está solucionado.

El chico no pregunto nada a pesar de la curiosidad que marcaba sus facciones. Se sumieron en un silencio agradable, solo mirándose, Harry no se creía que aquel lobo quisiera hablar con él, definitivamente el viaje había valido la pena, aunque tuviese que soportar a su primo y a Piers en esos días.

—Mañana nos iremos de aquí— Recordó Harry sorprendiendo al ser frente a él.

—Entonces no nos volveremos a ver— afirmó el animal

—Me…gustaría quedarme aquí—Confesó Harry, no quería perder al único ser que le había tratado con amabilidad desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Pero no puedes cachorro, tienes una vida, eres un mago ¿recuerdas? Tienes que ir al colegio y graduarte.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso es lo único que tengo…

Si el lobo pudiese fruncir el seño lo hubiese hecho— ¿Y tus padres?

— No tengo…ellos me abandonaron— dijo con un poco de rencor— vivo con mis tíos, ellos no me quieren— Dijo al borde de las lagrimas ¿Desde cuándo era tan llorón? ¿Cómo es que estaban hablando de eso? Oh si, desde que menciono que no quería irse de ahí. No quería ser débil, pero se encontraba ahí siendo débil con aquella criatura enorme e imponente, no podía sentirse más patético.

El lobo se quedo en silencio mirando al más pequeño con aquellos ojos amarillos— No puedes quedarte conmigo— Harry sintió derrumbarse ante aquellas palabras, tal vez nadie le quería, tal vez si era un fenómeno— la vida en la manada no es nada fácil— continuo hablando— tu viste a los cazadores— agrego cuando vio la confusión del chico— serias perseguido, no quiero una vida así para ti.

A pesar de que Harry comprendía el punto de vista del otro seguía sintiéndose desanimado— Además no soy un lobo normal cachorro— Harry miro a la criatura en confusión, por el enorme tamaño del ser, sabía que eso era cierto pero no podía imaginar el por qué no era un "lobo normal" además del tamaño— ¿Entonces qué eres? — Soltó antes de pensarlo en voz baja. El lobo pareció sonreír mientras un aura opresiva parecía atraparlo lentamente, repentinamente todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse, incluyendo el cantar de los grillos que parecían percibir el peligro en el aire — Soy un hombre lobo— Escuchó el más pequeño, "ahora si nada tiene sentido" pensó Harry y por la mueca de diversión que tenía el animal frente a él debería de estar mostrando una cara realmente graciosa en estos momentos.

—No puedes ser un hombre lobo— Aseguro el menor sorprendiendo al gran lobo frente a él

— ¿Y por qué no? — pregunto entre divertido y asombrado por la afirmación del pequeño mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

—Pues porque…porque no te ves como un hombre lobo, los hombres lobo caminan en dos patas, son grandes y dan mucho miedo— dijo convencido, había escuchado algunas películas que veía su primo y en una ocasión mientras lavaba los trastes había visto a la terrible criatura, además que sus libros de texto los pintaban totalmente diferentes...

Si el animal frente a él pudiera reír, lo hubiera hecho, pero solo mostraba unas facciones de diversión, ante lo que el pequeño decía.

—Aunque no lo creas cachorro, soy un hombre lobo y si puedo transformarme en una bestia terrible y sedienta de sangre—dijo serio— pero nada es como piensas, supongo que después te diré que pasa con nosotros.

Harry le miro estupefacto— ¿Entonces eres un mago? —pregunto curioso y con cierto temor, ¿Había estado hablando con un mago adulto y no con un lobo?

—No, no lo soy, soy una criatura mágica desde que me convertí, cachorro

— ¿Y cómo te llamas?— pregunto más tranquilo, no era un adulto, entonces no le daría la espalda. Sentencio su mente de niño.

—Fenrir Greyback, por cierto ¿cuál es tu apellido? — pregunto un poco curioso, ya que cuando se presento solo conocía su nombre, siendo un niño mágico posiblemente conocía a sus padres.

Harry le regalo una sonrisa a Fenrir— Potter, me llamo Harry Potter— El lobo frente a él se sorprendió, si conocía a la familia después de todo, una familia opositora a todo lo oscuro, incluyendo las criaturas oscuras…pero ellos estaban vivos, ¿qué hacía uno de sus hijos con sus tíos? — ¿Eres hijos de los Potter? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?— Preguntó sin poder detenerse.

—Mis padres me dejaron con mis tíos—mencionó desanimado —no…no me gusta hablar de eso— declaró incomodo.

—Está bien pequeño, escucha, me tengo que ir, dijo mirando hacia las estrellas, ¿no tienes lechuza verdad? —Harry negó con la cabeza— Esta bien, en la manada tenemos una, te estaré mandando correspondencia con ella, cuando estés en Hogwarts puedes usar las del colegio. —empezó a levantarse. Conforme el lobo frente a él termino de hablar, Harry sonreía cada vez más "no lo iba a abandonar" era lo único que podía pensar— Escucha bien cachorro, no le digas mi nombre ni a un solo mago, eso te podría dar problemas— Harry asintió aún mudo de la emoción— Entonces me retiro pequeño, cuídate, estaré mandándote correo, no olvides contestarlo— El lobo iba a dar media vuelta cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello—Yo…gracias— escucho al chiquillo en un susurro. El lobo se separo de él y le lamió la frente, para después restregar su rostro en el de él— de nada cachorro— y en un momento la gran bestia ya se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, dejando a un niño en la oscuridad que sonreía felizmente, bastante contento de cómo estaban las cosas.

El regreso hacia Privet Drive había sido tranquilo, por lo menos lo más tranquilo que se podía con Piers y Dudley junto a él en el asiento trasero del coche, por suerte esta vez no estuvieron acosándolo con pellizcos cada diez segundos. Después de su llegada a la casa de sus tíos la poca tranquilidad se había ido. Mientras Tía Petunia no dejaba de abrazar a Dudley puesto que le había extrañado mucho, su tío Vernon no paraba de mirarlo analíticamente, seguramente pensaba que ocultaba algo.

Una vez pudo llegar a su habitación y verificar que su baúl seguía intacto pudo relajarse finalmente. Ahora solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos días para ir a Hogwarts. Pero ni él se esperaba la tormenta que se desato dos días antes de la entrada al colegio, ese día su primo Dudley se había reunido con Piers y su pandilla de pequeños matones, Dudley había convencido a su madre que Harry les acompañara, argumentando que le querían para hacer unas tareas en el grupo. A pesar de la patética excusa de Dudley Petunia dejo salir a su sobrino y Harry sin poder evitarlo se tuvo que resignar ante la inminente orden de su tía "Ir con Dud y hacer lo que le ordenara".

Una vez fuera de la casa se dirigieron a un parque cercano, Harry pensaba a mil por hora buscando alguna salida a su situación puesto que tenía un mal presentimiento, caminaba delante de su primo, así que si corría, Dudley le atraparía en el acto. Cuando llegaron al parque y Harry sin una posible solución, Dudley se dirigió adelantándose a saludar a sus amigos, descuidando al más pequeño en el proceso. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y aprovecho el descuido de su primo y corrió a dirección de Privet Drive. Los amigos de Dudley inmediatamente notaron su acción y fueron detrás de él. Por suerte les tenía ventaja.

Después de estar corriendo por algunos minutos se había agotado lo suficiente para disminuir la velocidad y así uno de los amigos de su primo pudiera agarrarlo de la camisa floja que traía, Harry intento soltarse sin éxito pues era el más pequeño del grupo, enseguida los demás rodearon a Harry el cual en un intento desesperado e instintivo empujó al que estaba frente a él, que resultó ser su primo, por el movimiento repentino el amigo de Dudley que lo estaba sujetando perdió el equilibrio y junto a su primo cayó al suelo, inmediatamente el chiquillo frente a él le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a Harry para sustituirla por una sonrisa cruel por un segundo y terminar con un terrible llanto. Los amigos de Dud al ver lo que pasaba, agarraron a Harry del cuello y ayudaron su líder a levantarse para llevarle a su casa. Harry supo en ese momento que estaba perdido…

La llegada al hogar de los Dursley fue terriblemente abrumadora para Harry, en cuanto habían llegado, Dudley le explico a su madre lo que había pasado, obviamente alterando los hechos; el pequeño terminó siendo el aprovechado de todos "y yo que quería portarme bien con él mamá" decía su primo entre lagrimas para incrementar la furia de su tía, ésta con una mueca de desprecio total le encerró en su habitación, seguramente para esperar a su tío, hacía mucho tiempo que su tía no se enojaba tanto con él, solo esperaba que tío Vernon no llegara de mal humor.

En cuanto el reloj marco las seis de la tarde y con ello la llegada de su tío Vernon a la casa su esposa Petunia le contó lo que había hecho su sobrino a su querido hijo sin esperar siquiera a que el hombre se sentara en su sillón favorito, y con el rostro de un color púrpura para nada saludable subió las escaleras rápidamente mientras éstas rechinaban con el peso del Sr. Dursley.

Una vez en el segundo piso casi arranca las bisagras de la puerta del cuarto del menor. Harry le recibió con una mirada llena de terror.

En el cuarto contiguo un pequeño niño regordete comía papas fritas mientras veía felizmente la televisión, si el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de su antigua segunda habitación le decía algo, era que su padre había llegado y con él su venganza hacia el fenómeno que le había empujado. Esperaba que aprendiera su lección y el lugar que le correspondía en esta casa.

El día siguiente Harry despertó adolorido, se sentó lentamente en la cama dándose cuenta que era tarde, su tía no le despertaba temprano después de una paliza de su tío, Harry pensaba que era porque no quería verle, ella prefería ignorarlo todo, fingir que todo estaba perfecto.

El pequeño se levanto lentamente, agarro un cambio de ropa del closet maltratado que tenía en su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Una ducha le vendría bien.

Quince minutos después Harry regreso cambiado y limpio a la habitación, en esta ocasión, si bien fue un golpiza dura, Harry se dio cuenta que por lo menos su rostro y brazos estaban intactos, no podría decir lo mismo de su torso, espalda y pies. Se recostó en su cama lentamente, cerrando los ojos e intentando volver a dormir. Pensó en Fenrir, hasta ahora había mandado un par de cartas con una lechuza marrón bastante seria, en éstas le preguntaba cómo estaba y si estaba emocionado de ir a Hogwarts, también le hizo prometer en decirle la casa en la que quedara y contarle sobre los días en la escuela, felizmente Harry le dijo que le contaría todo, lástima que no incluiría el cómo le trataban sus familiares.

Tal vez podría leer un poco, ya que no creía poder dormir de nuevo. Pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que no, sus útiles ya estaban listos no quería desordenarlos puesto que al día siguiente se iría al colegio, ¡por fin se iría de esa casa! Aunque solo fuera por algunos meses del año.

A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba adolorido se permitió sonreír, había muchas cosas que él deseaba, extrañamente pocas de esas cosas, si es que había, eran materiales, oh si, él sabía que sus pertenencias eran peores que de segunda mano, puesto que éstas ni siquiera le quedaban y sabía perfectamente que él no debería de estar usando esto, tal vez no lo supiera si siempre hubiese sido así, pero al contrario de lo que se puede pensar hubo un tiempo en el que todo su guardarropa era nuevo y de las mejores telas. Por eso, sabía que las cosas materiales no lo eran todo. Aunque si algo importante; si se fijaba en cómo le veían las mamás de los otros niños, pero no tanto como para exigir buena ropa, no es que pudiera hacerlo de todos modos, aunque no era ciego sabía que no lo era todo pero nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad si alguien le regalaba algo. No es que lo hicieran de todas maneras.

Un ruido en su ventana llamó su atención, se levanto pensando que podría ser una carta de Fenrir, así que se sorprendió cuando en lugar de la lechuza marrón de Fenrir vio una bonita lechuza nival. Abrió la ventana extrañado, la lechuza entro y se paro en el escritorio del niño. Por lo que podía ver no tenía alguna carta con ella así que no sabía qué hacer.

La lechuza pareció mirarlo atentamente, evaluándolo, por un momento Harry se sintió desnudo.

—Hola pequeño polluelo, ¿me podrías traer agua? —Dijo la lechuza con una voz femenina, melodiosa y maternal. No cabria decir que Harry se quedo totalmente helado y sin palabras.

¿Será que por fin se había vuelto loco?

* * *

Por fin el próximo capitulo sera la llegada a Hogwarts, me alegra que hasta el momento sigan leyendo la historia.

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta el próximo lunes, que tengan un bonito día.


	6. Selección

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

**Advertencia**

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

**Clasificación**

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo Orden

Libro I

* * *

Selección

En esos momentos el pequeño niño se encontraba sentado en el escritorio que tenía en su habitación pensando en lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Una lechuza de color de la nieve había llegado a su ventana, según ella él era su dueño por alguna extraña razón que no terminaba de comprender, pues la lechuza no había dado explicación alguna de su comportamiento, ahora solo estaba esperando a que llegara, le había mandado una carta al dueño del emporio de la lechuza con el pago de la misma pues se había dado cuenta de que ésta era la lechuza que había huido cuando él había ido a comprar sus útiles al callejón Diagon, además de agregar un extra para comprar lo básico para su ahora, nueva mascota.

Intento relajarse en la silla del escritorio, aún le dolía el cuerpo pues la golpiza de su tío fue bastante dura para que el dolor permaneciera algunos días más. Lo bueno es que al día siguiente se iría a Hogwarts por una larga temporada y se olvidaría de todo esto por varios meses.

No podía negar que además de la ilusión por ir a una escuela mágica para aprender y sobre todo para estar lejos de esta familia, también tenía grandes esperanzas en volver a ver a sus padres y hermano, solo tenía una foto de ellos, la cual guardaba con recelo y gran ilusión a pesar de no poder recordarlos, de hecho no recordaba mucho; por no decir nada de su antigua vida.

Lo poco que sabía era que a la edad de cinco años le habían lanzado un hechizo de memoria, lo cual borro si no todos, si la mayoría de sus recuerdos, incluyendo a sus padres y hermano. El hecho de saber que los tenía ya era cuestión de su ingenio y que actuó con rapidez a pesar de su corta edad.

Y aunque no sabía si algún día recordaría sus recuerdos, daría todo su esfuerzo por ser aceptado nuevamente. Después de todo al ir a Hogwarts estaría demostrando ser un mago, él pensaba que eso era más que suficiente para ser aceptado por aquellos que lo rechazaron un día.

Cuando la hermosa lechuza blanca llego, ya estaba anocheciendo, inmediatamente Harry le quito el paquete y el sobre que tenía amarrado en la pata. Enseguida abrió la carta para leer el contenido puesto que no sabía con exactitud que vendría en el pequeño paquete.

_Sr. Potter_

_Fue una grata sorpresa la que me lleve al ver entrar a la lechuza que había escapado hace ya un tiempo. Y mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que traía consigo una carta donde además del pago por ella pedía algunos artículos de mi tienda._

_Así que siendo agradecido por su honestidad y consideración podrá encontrar en el paquete a parte de lo que me pidió una bolsa de chuches para su lechuza y un manual de cómo cuidarla para darle lo que necesite. En muestra de mi agradecimiento por su honestidad._

_Que tenga una bonita noche._

_Mr. Freeman Welles_

_Psd. El paquete se expandirá en cuanto quite el listón amarillo._

Junto a la carta venían cuatro galeones, los que Harry suponía era el cambio a los artículos que había pagado.

— ¿Te importaría si abro el paquete cuando llegue al colegio? Nos vamos mañana así que no esperarías tanto— Pregunto a la lechuza frente a él.

— Esta bien pequeño, solo será una noche, después de todo puedo ir volando a tu colegio, así no estaré en la jaula mucho tiempo— El ave esponjo su plumaje contenta con la promesa de un sueño reparador, cerró los ojos y luego miro al pequeño frente a ella — te noto cansado, ¿Por qué no duermes temprano hoy? Mañana será un día largo.

Harry se levanto del escritorio y agarro el paquete que había traído la lechuza— He dormido casi todo el día, además guardare esto. Para que no se me olvide —Empezó a caminar hacia el baúl con la intención de guardar la caja cuando la voz femenina de la lechuza le interrumpió dejándolo en un estado intranquilo.

— ¿Estas herido? Parece que caminas con algún dolor — pregunto con cierta cautela el ave.

Harry no sabía que decirle, después de todo ni siquiera Fenrir sabía lo que pasaba con sus tíos, no es como si fuera a decirle de todas maneras — ¿Todos los magos pueden hablar con los animales? —Decidió probar. Quería confiar en ella puesto que a partir de ese día estaría con él pero no por ello podía dejar de ser desconfiado.

—No realmente, hay magos que pueden hablar con serpientes pero éstos son realmente escasos y hay otros que pueden aprender la lengua de ciertas criaturas mágicas pensantes, como las sirenas o los goblins pero no todos se toman el tiempo de aprender —Contesto con la verdad, presintiendo que esto era importante para el joven.

—Pero nadie es capaz de entender…no sé, ¿digamos lobos o lechuzas? — siguió cuestionando con voz temblorosa.

— No, los magos no pueden hablar con nosotros.

— ¿Entonces por qué yo puedo? — Se sentía sofocado, por alguna extraña razón presentía lo que pasaría si no cambiaban el rumbo de la conversación. El se aseguraba que su secreto no se descubriera pero a la vez quería….no, deseaba poder confiar en alguien.

La lechuza le observo atentamente sopesando su respuesta — No lo sé dijo con sinceridad — Aunque no me sorprendió el hecho de que pudieras entenderme, solo sé que cuando te vi en el callejón tenía esa urgencia de estar contigo.

—Oh — soltó inteligentemente Harry.  
—Pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Estas herido o te duele algo?  
Harry se quedo en silencio por unos momentos en los que con mucho esfuerzo se agacho para abrir el baúl y meter el paquete dentro de él.

—Me duele el cuerpo — Soltó al fin con cierta timidez.

— ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto curiosa y con cierto temblor el ave. En cierta manera temía la respuesta.

—No…me llevo muy bien con mis familiares —Soltó en un susurro que a pesar de todo pudo escuchar el ave perfectamente.

Ella no comprendió muy bien lo que el pequeño humano quería decir hasta que éste saco otra playera del closet para cambiarse. Una vez en sus manos Harry se detuvo un momento, dudaba si hacerlo o no, levanto la mirada decidido pero no por ello sin dolor, después de todo ella no diría nada, ni siquiera podía hacerlo.

La lechuza observo con cierto espanto como la playera de su ahora pequeño polluelo se deslizaba de su mal trecho cuerpo dejando a la vista numerosos moretones en el torso y la espalda del niño.

El ave se quedo sin palabras…

Harry se coloco la playera limpia que había sacado del closet con una lentitud cuidadosa, nunca miro a la lechuza que no le despegaba la mirada de encima. Harry se metió entre las sabanas para intentar relajarse, exponerse así había sido duro y ahora las lagrimas luchaban por salir. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, no iba a llorar. No por algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

La hermosa lechuza blanca miraba al pequeño niño atentamente, no tenía idea alguna de que decirle, por lo menos no algo que pareciese estúpido y sin sentido. Vio como el chiquillo ahogaba un gemido de lo que parecía ser un sollozo y tomo su decisión. Expandió sus alas y voló hasta la cama del pequeño para acurrucarse a un lado de él mientras escuchaba los gemidos ahogados del pequeño.

Había veces que las palabras no eran necesarias.

La mañana llego con una nueva luz, ese día Harry se levanto muy temprano para alistarse e ir a lo que desde ese día seria su nueva vida, el realmente deseaba que esta nueva etapa mejorara su existencia, después de todo, entrar al mundo en el que pertenecía le hacía sentir bienvenido y eso que aún no llegaba siquiera a la estación del tren.

Una vez listo para ir a la estación, Harry abrió la ventana para dejar ir a su lechuza volar hacia el colegio. Ésta se paro en el marco de la misma preparándose para alzar vuelo. Harry la interrumpió — Hedwig — dijo en voz alta llamando totalmente la atención del animal.

— ¿Qué dices pequeño? — Ululo con voz melodiosa y tranquila.

— Hedwig— repitió el niño — ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

La lechuza asintió en un gesto más humano e inmediatamente Harry sonrío feliz —Hedwig será tu nombre entonces — dijo antes de que la lechuza iniciara el vuelo hacia Hogwarts mientras Harry la miraba pensando en que todo se estaba acomodando al fin.

Harry había llegado a esa casa unos días antes de cumplir los cinco años, cuando llego, pensó que solo seria por un tiempo pero conforme pasaron los días, semanas y después meses se dio cuenta de que ahí viviría.

Regresó a la realidad cuando escucho el grito de su tío Vernon para bajar, como pudo sujeto el baúl y lo llevo hasta la sala, lo cual le tomo unos minutos, su tío al ver que tardaba demasiado tomo el baúl de mala gana y con muy poca delicadeza lo llevo hasta el carro y lo arrojo bruscamente al maletero.

El camino a la estación fue corto y en silencio, su tío nunca le dirigía la palabra al menos de que fuera un regaño, amenaza o castigo y ese momento no era la excepción.

Harry miro por la ventana del asiento trasero recordando todo ese tiempo que había vivido con los Dursley. Cuando llego a esa casa sus tíos le habían arrojado a la alacena inmediatamente, él tenía miedo en ese entonces puesto que ni siquiera conocía quienes eran, así que lo que menos hizo fue reclamar el trato recibido.

Lo había llevado un señor de lentes redondos, el cual luego sabría era su padre. El no lo recordaba como tal, pero sabía que lo era.

Una carta metida en una bolsa del pantalón que traía ese día le había dado la identidad de sus padres y la razón por la que estaba en esa casa. Él era un squib. Por lo menos para sus padres. Y aunque la carta no traía consigo los recuerdos, por lo menos sabía lo que estaba pasando. Para un niño de cinco años. Ahora con once tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

La pequeña carta que encontró, descubrió que la había escrito él antes de llegar con los Dursley. Ahí mencionaba que le habían lanzado un hechizo para borrar su memoria, que él era un mago y que tenía que estudiar y trabajar mucho para que sus padres lo aceptaran de nuevo. Pero ahora tenía muchas preguntas más, quería saber porqué sus padres le habían abandonado en esa casa y por qué no habían ido por él cuando tuvo hizo por primera vez magia accidental. Y aunque habían pasado ya varios años no podría olvidar el hecho de sentirse incompleto, incomprendido y alguien no deseado.

—Niño ya llegamos— La grave voz de su tío le trajo a la realidad nuevamente, ese día estaba más distraído de lo normal.

Harry solo bajo del coche mientras que Vernon ya abajo se dedico a sacar el baúl del maletero y dárselo a Harry con una sonrisa forzada que parecía una mueca maniática. Después de todo tenía que guardar las apariencias.

—Espero y encuentres ese estúpido tren, chico. — Le dijo con burla. Harry maldijo el momento en el que le dijo la estación en la que partiría el tren del colegio.

Sin el mayor contratiempo Harry se dirigió hacia la estación y busco el especio entre el nueve y el diez, valiéndose de toda la fe que tenía en saber que él era un mago y que todo lo que había pasado en el último mes era verdad, corrió entre esos dos andenes listo para entrar a un mundo nuevo.

El andén 9 ¾ no era lo que había imaginado, aunque todo era fantástico él hubiese querido estar ahí con sus padres, "no pensare en eso" hoy era un gran día en el que todo se aria mucho más fácil y con un poco de suerte las cosas mejorarían pronto. Subió al tren con una tranquilidad enorme, feliz de que al fin entraría a Hogwarts. Busco un vagón vacío, el tren no estaba muy lleno y aun era temprano así que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar uno. Entro en él y se sentó de lado a la ventana.

Miro como los demás padres dejaban a sus hijos, uno especialmente le llamo la atención. Tanto el padre como el hijo tenían el cabello rubio. El mayor le decía algo al más pequeño terminando con un ligero apretón en el hombro. Toda una muestra de apoyo. "Deben de ser sangre pura" pensó, puesto que para los ojos de cualquiera diría que esa era una despedida con una gran falta de afecto pero sus ojos medianamente entrenados pudieron captar más de lo que se daba a mostrar. Incluso podría decir que se habían despedido en casa. Harry por un momento deseo estar en su lugar.

No tuvo que esperar solo en el compartimiento mucho tiempo, cuando unas niñas de más o menos su edad entraron tomadas de la mano.

—Hola —dijo una de ellas, Harry se dio cuenta de que eran gemelas.

—Hola — contesto el niño mirando a las jóvenes de tez morena y ojos grandes. Ambas traían el cabello agarrado en una coleta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntaron a coro las dos chicas.

—Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter — Contesto con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hola Harry, yo soy Padma y ella es mi hermana Parvati —Ambas chicas parecían amables al punto de vista de Harry. Luego entro otra niña de aspecto amigable, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos pequeños.

— ¡Hannah! —Gritaron en coro las dos hermanas.

— ¡Padma, Parvati! — Contesto a su vez con una sonrisa la joven. —Hola…

—Harry, Harry Potter —dijo notando que la niña le veía.

— ¿Potter? ¿Eres familiar de Andrew Potter? —pregunto extrañada la chica.

—Bueno mis padres son Lily y James Potter — contesto en voz un poco baja.

—Entonces eres el hermano de Andrew, yo soy Hannah Abbott, mi familia y la tuya se conocen, pensé que los Potter tenían un solo hijo.

—Sí, creo que todos pensaron eso —Contesto con una risilla nerviosa, la chica hablaba demasiado pero aun así quería creer que era por estar en un lugar nuevo, así como él, y que solo liberaba tensión así…

Harry se permitió relajarse hasta llegar a la mitad del camino, las chicas se habían entretenido con un juego llamado snap-explosivo, él no conocía las reglas así que se permitió declinar la oferta de juego y observar un poco. Cuando la señora del carrito de los dulces paso, Harry se permitió comprar algunos artículos, entre ellos los pasteles de calabaza, sincerándose consigo mismo no había comido nada desde hace dos días y estaba hambriento, si bien no tenía mucho dinero en esos momentos, se permitió esa pequeña compra.

Después que una niña entrara al vagón para preguntar por un sapo perdido, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino. Harry estaba secretamente aliviado de llegar, los viajes largos en cualquier tipo de automóvil y recién descubierto en tren no le caían muy bien asiendo que se mareara un poco. Fue una suerte dejar volar a Hedwig en lugar de tenerla consigo en el tren dentro de una jaula por tanto tiempo.

Una vez el tren se detuvo por completo en la estación Harry respiro tranquilo y aliviado, habían llegado por fin. — ¡Los de primer año por aquí! — escucho el grito de un mago mucho más alto que los demás "debe ser parte criatura" pensó maravillado, realmente empezaba una nueva vida. Cuando se acerco más al mago noto una espesa barba y unos ojos pequeños, el mago que estaba frente a él proyectaba amabilidad por cada poro.

— ¡cuatro niños por barco! ¡Ni uno más! — Gritaba el único adulto en ese lugar. Harry subió a junto a Hannah y las hermanas Patil que le habían seguido cuando se subió a un pequeño bote, una vez todos dentro de ellos, éstos empezaron a moverse lentamente entre las aguas, él no podía estar más maravillado, por lo menos hasta que escucho nuevamente al mago que les estaba llevando — ¡A la vuelta podrán ver Hogwarts! —Grito lleno de emoción.

Un hermoso e imponente castillo se alzaba frente a ellos, todos los niños quedaron con la boca abierta, la luna iluminaba perfectamente la noche y las luces del castillo daban una realidad de un cuento de hadas. Harry sintió una onda cálida venir hacia él y noto que el castillo le daba la bienvenida.

Inmediatamente después de entrar al castillo por una entrada que estaba escondida debajo de éste fueron dirigidos hacia un pequeño lobby donde una bruja de aspecto severo les estaba esperando.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, ahora en un momento pasaran por aquí para reunirse con sus compañeros, pero antes de tomar sus asientos serán seleccionados para sus casas, son Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw y Slytherin, mientras estén aquí su casa será como su familia, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos, si no respetan las reglas los perderán y al final del año la casa que tenga más puntos recibirá la copa de las casas.

— ¡Trevor! — grito un niño en cuanto vio un sapo al pie de la bruja de mirada severa, inmediatamente Harry sintió pena por el niño —lo siento — volvió a escuchar al pequeño.

—La ceremonia de selección comenzara en un instante— siguió diciendo la bruja antes de retirarse.

La pequeña sala se lleno de murmullos emocionados por el momento, hasta que nuevamente la bruja que se había ido regreso para dirigirlos por una gran puerta doble y entrar a un enorme comedor donde habían cuatro grandes mesas.

—El techo no es real — escucho la voz de una niña — está encantado, para que parezca el cielo nocturno, lo sé porque lo leí en Hogwarts, una historia. — "cierto, también leí eso en el libro" recordó. La bruja subió unos escalones — Esperen aquí por favor— hablo haciendo ademanes con la mano — Ahora antes de comenzar el profesor Dumbledore les dirigirá unas palabras.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría decir algunas cosas— dijo el viejo director— los nuevos deben recordar que los estudiantes no deben entrar al bosque prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia y nuestro celador, el señor Filch —el director señalo a un señor detrás de las mesas junto a su gato — me pidió que les recordara que el pasillo del tercer piso del lado derecho está prohibido para todos aquellos que no pretendan sufrir una muerte aterradora, gracias — Decir que los niños se quedaron mudos fue poco, hasta que la bruja volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Cuando diga su nombre se acercaran, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual será su casa. ¡Hermione Granger! —La joven camino con paso nervioso, el sombrero le fue puesto y de inmediato cobro vida — ¡Gryffindor! —Grito al gran comedor y la mesa de la casa estallo en gritos y aplausos, la niña más relajada corrió hacia la mesa.

— ¡Susan Bones!

— ¡Hufflepuff!

— ¡Ronald Weasley!

— ¡Ha! Otro Weasley, ya sé que haré contigo-hablo el sombrero en la mente del niño. — ¡Gryffindor!

— ¡Andrew Potter! — llamo la profesora y Harry se lleno de nerviosismo, el que caminara frente al sombrero seria su hermano, pensó consternado.

Un joven más alto que él, de complexión delgada pero fuerte camino hacia el sombrero, al darse media vuelta comprobó que se parecían mucho, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro, casi negro, tez blanca y facciones delicadas, parecía que la única diferencia de ambos era que él era más pequeño y delgado, su hermano era más alto y robusto, aunque le pareció que el otro tenia ojos cafés, no estaba totalmente seguro por la distancia que les separaban, el sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza de su hermano mayor por un periodo de tiempo relativamente largo hasta que grito — ¡Gryffindor! — Harry miro como el joven se bajó del asiento con el seño fruncido.

— ¡Harry Potter! — Alejó los pensamientos para acercarse al sombrero cuando éste toco su cabeza escucho una voz en su mente.

—Oh, encuentro aquí una gran mente, esto será muy difícil, veo que tienes valor, pero no lo muestras seguido —hablo con voz sedosa — tal vez debido a tu timidez y tal vez a la falta de personas a las que quieras proteger o cuidar, muy triste pero cierto, un niño que está completamente solo, pocas veces veo algo así aunque más de las que quisiera… ¿Dónde te pondré?

—Yo solo quiero que me acepten como soy— pensó con fuerza una y otra vez.

— Donde te acepten he, bueno tu amor por los libros e inteligencia te hacen material para Ravenclaw pero también tienes astucia para actuar en momentos precisos, eso te hace un perfecto Slytherin aunque te falta algo de practica en ello…algo que esa casa puede proveerte, mmm difícil, muy difícil, ¡Oh! Pero que se encuentra aquí escondido… ¡interesante jovencito! No pensé que algo así estaría escondido muy dentro de ti, espero y nadie más te decepcione en esta vida, puesto que tienes algo que muchas personas querrán obtener si lo conocieran Sr. Potter, tiene un largo camino por recorrer, pero trabaje duro y podrá conseguirlo, después de todo su lealtad lo valdrá todo al final…te pondré en ¡Hufflepuff!

* * *

En una mesa del gran comedor un joven de aspecto rígido se encontraba mirando atentamente al niño que entro por las grandes puertas del gran comedor, de aspecto pálido y más bajo que los demás niños de su edad, no sabía que había llamado su atención pero el joven mago no despego sus ojos del más pequeño.

Harry Potter escucho a McGonagall llamarle, el niño estuvo bajo el escrutinio del sombrero por un periodo mucho más largo del tiempo normal hasta que grito ¡Hufflepuff!

— ¿Mirando a los nuevos Tom? — escucho la burla del pequeño Malfoy.

— Es solo un pequeño y lloroso puff— desestimo, había pensado que el pequeño terminaría en Slytherin, ¿o era lo que él quería? Parecía estar imaginando cosas, dejo el asunto de lado cuando el pequeño caminó nerviosamente a la mesa de su casa…un puff ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Ya no presto atención al resto de la selección, la comida fue más placentera al no tener que cruzar palabras con sus compañeros de casa, admitía que estaba cansado, el orfanato no ofrecía el descanso que un mago necesitaba, por lo menos no uno mental como cada vez que entraba al edificio. Se animó con una promesa de un sueño reparador. Al fin había vuelto a casa.

* * *

Regularmente soy una persona de pocas palabras, pero realmente agradezco a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, la han agregado a sus alertas o favoritos, también a Sakura-Selene, Kotte, Mihna SG, y Maya-0196 por sus reviews que me animan a seguir esta historia.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes :)


	7. Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas, Pellizco

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

**Advertencia**

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

**Clasificación**

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo Orden

Libro I

* * *

Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas, Pellizco

Harry camino a la mesa de Hufflepuff un poco más relajado. Lo que le había dicho el sombrero seleccionador lo había descolocado un poco, pero dejo esos pensamientos a un lado cuando se sentó en su mesa mientras veía los rostros amigables de todos, dándole la bienvenida a la casa de la lealtad y el trabajo duro.

Cuando hubo acabado la selección Harry notó que había en total seis compañeros más en Hufflepuff. Él solo conocía a Hannah pues habían viajado juntos en el tren a Hogwarts.

Miro como el director del colegio se levantaba y estiraba sus brazos a modo de bienvenida —Antes de empezar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras "Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas, Pellizco"— Cuando Harry empezaba a pensar que el director estaba completamente loco escucho las exclamaciones de sus demás compañeros. Y mirando a la mesa encontró numerosos platillos con comidas y postres exquisitos.

Harry olvido todo al momento, no había comido nada en dos días así que estaba hambriento.

A la mitad de la cena miro alrededor y noto que en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba su hermano el cual comía alegremente junto a un niño de cabellos rojos con pésimos modales en la mesa, frunció el seño, por lo menos sus modales no eran tan malos al comer, pensó aliviado.

Cuando terminó el banquete los prefectos de todas las casas llevaron a los somnolientos niños de once años a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff caminaron por varios pasillos, Harry a pesar del sueño y cansancio que tenía intento memorizar el camino. Después de unos minutos caminando encontraron varios barriles en hilera —El barril correcto es el segundo contando desde el último y deben tocarlo al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff, no lo olviden —Inmediatamente toco el barril varias veces con el puño cerrado y éste se abrió.

La sala común era una sala grande con diversos escritorios en una parte de la misma y cómodos sillones en la otra, en medio de la gran habitación se encontraba una chimenea circular dándole un aspecto acogedor a la sala común.

—Los dormitorios de los niños se encuentran a la derecha y la de las niñas a la izquierda—menciono el prefecto de Hufflepuff señalando dos túneles que formaban los pasillos para las habitaciones de los niños, Harry no conocía el nombre del chico mayor—Por ningún motivo los niños pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las niñas, ahora vallan a descansar —Les pidió con una sonrisa.

Los pequeños niños entraron al dormitorio el cual consistía en un enorme cuarto rectangular, las cuatro camas estaban en las paredes laterales quedando dos de ellas enfrente de las otras, los baúles se encontraban a los pies de las mismas y una mesita de noche al lado de cada cama con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso vacío arriba de ellas. Una chimenea en medio de la habitación daba una sensación acogedora a pesar de que no estaba prendida, había tres ventanas, una al final del cuarto y otras a los lados, en los espacios entre las camas, Harry se acerco un poco a una de ellas y noto que estaban encantadas para mostrar el paisaje fuera de Hogwarts, no eran ventanas reales.

Sus demás compañeros empezaron a cambiarse para dormir y en ese momento noto que en una de las camas una bonita lechuza de color blanco se encontraba arriba de ésta, el muchacho se acerco.

—Hola Hedwig—Saludo en voz baja y feliz.

—Hola pequeño

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Creo que esto está en una parte muy baja en Hogwarts, un sótano o algo así— Preguntó un poco impresionado.

—Estaba en la torre de las lechuzas pero me aburrí. Hay una entrada para lechuzas en la pared—menciono apuntando con su ala a una parte muy alta en la pared—Debes agradecer que tienes una lechuza muy inteligente, por que buscar donde están tus cosas no es nada fácil—Dijo mientras inflaba el pecho, orgullosa de haber encontrado a su dueño por sus posesiones y no por su presencia.

Harry rio un poco—supongo que sí—dijo divertido.

Por un momento se pregunto qué diría Fenrir al saber que podía hablar con su lechuza "Le escribiré" se animó. Sacó un poco de pergamino y empezó a escribir en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

_Fenrir_

_Hola Fenrir ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, llegamos a Hogwarts hace unas horas, estaba muy nervioso y la profesora que nos recibió no ayudo mucho a tranquilizar a nadie, creo que ella será una maestra muy estricta, por suerte ella no es mi jefa de casa, hablando de casas ¿Puedes creer que quede en Hufflepuff? El sombrero seleccionador dijo cosas extrañas, según él la casa Hufflepuff es lo mejor para mí._

_Estoy feliz de quedar aquí, todos parecen muy agradables, he escuchado que la jefa de casa también lo es._

_Por otro lado no vi a mis padres cuando subí al tren, por todo el ajetreo del día no me fije en los alrededores, tal vez pueda mandarles una carta o algo._

_La profesora que nos recibió y el director llamaron mucho mi atención. Él principalmente, parece una persona con mucho poder aunque no me dio mucha confianza ¿Por qué crees que será?_

_En el tren para llegar aquí conocí a una niña, se llama Hannah y dijo que su familia y la mía eran aliados políticos ¿Crees qué solo por eso se haya acercado a mi? Se veía muy empeñada en que me agradara o eso me pareció._

_Espero y todos estén bien._

_Harry_

_Psd: La lechuza se llama Hedwig ella llego diciendo que yo era su dueño, puedo hablar con ella también ¿Puedes creerlo?_

Harry leyó la carta un par de veces antes de guardarla entre sus libros en su baúl. Sacó el paquete que el dueño del emporio de las lechuzas le había mandado y quito el listón. Inmediatamente el paquete se agrando. Al abrirlo encontró todo lo necesario para cuidar a su lechuza, sacó su jaula y armo un perchero para colgarla del lado vacío de su cama. No resultó difícil, Hedwig entro en ella contenta de que podría descansar bien esa noche. Tomó de su baúl su pijama y entro al baño. Sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos puesto que los doseles de sus camas estaban cerrados. Salió del baño bostezando, estaba cansado, muchas emociones en ese día y el no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Solo esperaba que el año pasara tranquilo.

Se recostó lentamente disfrutando del suave colchón que no tenía comparación a su vieja cama en su habitación con los Dursley. Su cuerpo aún le dolía bastante así que una noche con un buen sueño reparador le ayudaría mucho.

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, quería descubrir sus secretos aunque pareciera imposible puesto que Hogwarts no te revelaba nada si no lo quería.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, si es mi hermanito tejón—Escucho en un tono de burla una voz que para ese entonces conocía muy bien.

—Que quieres Andrew, déjame en paz, no te he hecho nada —Contesto con voz cansada pero tranquila.

—Apareciste, idiota y nos pusiste en vergüenza a toda la familia, eso hiciste—Dijo Andrew reprochándole.

—Anda Andrew no estamos aquí para platicar —Soltó en un berrinche el niño de cabellos rojos que acompañaba al hijo mayor de los Potter.

Harry vio como su hermano sonreía, le pareció que esa sonrisa se parecía mucho a la que ponía su primo Dudley cuando estaba a punto de darle algún golpe, así que por instinto reacciono y empezó a correr por los pasillos subiendo algunas escaleras mientras escuchaba los gritos de los otros dos a su espalda ¿Dónde estaban los profesores cuando se les necesitaba? Sin darse cuenta por donde iba abrió una puerta entrando a un pasillo totalmente solitario. Mientras caminaba por éste, las antorchas se prendían por arte de magia.

—Se metió ahí— Escucho el grito amortiguado de lo que él creía era el chico pecoso, Weasley creía que se llamaba. Harry sin más opción siguió corriendo mientras buscaba algún lugar donde esconderse, entre la leve oscuridad pudo ver una puerta al final del pasillo, lástima que estaba cerrada.

—Entra tú— lo escucho nuevamente.

—No, entremos los dos— Hablo su hermano con voz fuerte y dominante.

—Alohomora— susurro el hechizo rogando que este funcionara. Funcionó, entro lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez dentro se pego a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo mejor que podía.

—Aquí no hay nadie Ron, ¡Vámonos! Antes de que venga Filch.

Harry suspiro de alivio, se había salvado. Dio media vuelta para ver donde había entrado y lo que vio le robo el aliento.

Despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada, el sueño había parecido muy real aunque no podía recordar lo que vio cuando cruzó la puerta. "Vaya manera de despertar" pensó.

Se sentó en la cama viendo que sus compañeros aún estaban dormidos, podía escuchar a uno de ellos roncar levemente aunque no sabía bien quién era.

Se levantó de la cama y busco su uniforme en su baúl. Notó que éstos tenían los colores y el escudo de la casa Hufflepuff. En la noche no los tenía. Ignoro el suceso mientras iba a bañarse, estaba en un colegio de magia de todas maneras, cosas como esas simplemente sucedían.

Los baños estaban compuestos por dos secciones, la habitación era rectangular, en medio y en fila estaban los lavamanos mientras que a la izquierda se encontraban cinco cubículos con las duchas dentro y a la izquierda los cubículos con los baños. En el fondo una pequeña banca estaba debajo de lo que supuso Harry seria otra ventana falsa y aun así los primeros rayos del sol entraban por ella. Notó que había una regadera y un cubículo para cada uno. Tomó el que estaba al final, el más alejado de la puerta. Luego de desvestirse abrió la llave del agua y ésta empezó a caer soltando un poco de vapor.

Era una suerte que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. No quería pensar en lo que dirían sus compañeros si vieran su cuerpo delgado y lleno de moretones pues aunque ya estaba mucho mejor y casi podía moverse con normalidad aún los golpes no desaparecían por completo.

Cuando estaba terminando de cambiarse vio a uno de sus compañeros entrar al baño.

—oh, te despertaste muy temprano em… —dijo un niño de cabellos negros y ojos café oscuros.

—Harry Potter— Se presentó mientras le tendía la mano a modo de saludo.

—Yo soy Justin Finch-fletchey, estaba pensando en ir todos al gran comedor para no perdernos entre los pasillos—Mencionó Justin animado.

—Claro, estaré esperando en la sala común

—Está bien, ahí nos veremos antes de irnos, yo le avisare a los demás — Sonrío el chico mientras Harry salía del baño. Fue hacía su baúl para sacar sus libros y su mochila.

Recordó que había leído un hechizo que podía volver el peso de su mochila al de una pluma, tendría que buscarlo para poder llevar más cosas en su bolsa, además de evitar que ésta se rompiera.

—Buenos días polluelo —Ululo la lechuza blanca acicalando sus plumas

—Buenos días Hedwig ¿Dormiste bien?

—Claro polluelo, ya necesitaba un buen descanso

Harry sonrío — Hedwig ¿Quería preguntarte si podrías llevar una carta? — Preguntó con un poco de duda, pues no se había dado cuenta de que Hedwig tal vez estaba cansada por tantos viajes en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡Claro pequeño! — Exclamo feliz el ave de poder llevar una carta, después de todo, era su trabajo —Solo dime a quién quieres que se la dé y considéralo hecho.

El niño más tranquilo se acerco al animal con la carta —Dásela a Fenrir Greyback — le dijo en un susurro, cuidando que sus compañeros no le escucharan.

—Yo se la daré Harry —Dijo para salir volando directo hacia la salida para las lechuzas en la habitación.

Vio como sus compañeros empezaban a alistarse así que tomo un libro sobre encantamientos y se fue a la sala común. Tenía que buscar el hechizo y estaba casi seguro que estaba en ese.

Cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a bajar unos momentos después él se encontraba practicando unos movimientos con su varita, había encontrado el hechizo y no se veía muy difícil.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamo Justin al verlo

—Justin, hay los alcanzo solo iré a dejar esto —menciono Harry mostrando el libro.

—Claro Harry, te esperamos.

El muchacho corrió por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio y agarro su mochila con todos sus libros. Realizar el encantamiento no había sido difícil y comprobar que su mochila no pesaba nada había sido gratificante "¡A la primera!"

Harry recordó que le estaban esperando y corrió al encuentro de sus compañeros de casa.

Al llegar al gran comedor se dio cuenta de que habían llegado temprano puesto que solo unos pocos Hufflepuff estaban en la mesa.

Harry miro a los profesores llamando su atención dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

Lily y James Potter se encontraban desayunando en aquella mesa.

* * *

El próximo jueves publicare otro capitulo, éste sera más corto; por eso lo publicare el jueves, y el lunes seguiré publicando normalmente, pueden verlo como un extra o algo así. Nos leemos el jueves y espero que sigan disfrutando de ésta historia, que tengan un bonito día :)


	8. Por un segundo

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

**Advertencia**

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

**Clasificación**

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

Notas de capitulo

Esta muy corto pero en si este tipo de capítulos los publicare los jueves para que no esperen toda una semana por algo tan corto, aunque sea importante, pues este capitulo llena algunas dudas que podrían tener.

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo Orden

Libro I

* * *

Por un segundo

El cómo sabía que eran ellos los Potter se debía a que conservaba una foto familiar. Habían cambiado notó, ella con su pelo rojo vibrante y sus bonitos ojos verdes que él había heredado. Y su padre con su cabello indomable y sus lentes redondos. Era una lástima que él había heredado la mala vista de la línea Potter. Pudo recordar que su hermano no traía lentes así que supuso que él había obtenido la vista de su madre. "Suertudo" pensó sin rencor alguno.

Él llego a casa de sus tíos de la mano de su padre, recordó por última vez. A pesar de saber el por qué de sus acciones él sentía que algo no cuadraba. Faltaba algo.

Con la mente fría, algo difícil por la situación y por su edad, más no imposible para un niño como él. Empezó a pensar en los hechos. Intentando comprender a sus progenitores.

Ellos le habían borrado la memoria cuando él tenía tan solo cinco años de edad y lo habían dejado con sus despreciables tíos. Petunia Dursley era la hermana de su madre según entendía.

Él lo sabía porque había escrito una carta de lo ocurrido. La había leído tantas veces que la podía decir de memoria.

_"__Yo soy Harry Poter y si estas leyendo esto es que si borraron tu memmoria._

_Tu te llamas Harry y eres un mago. Tus papas son magos iguales a ti._

_Ellos borraron tu memoria, pensaron que no tenias majia, un squib, tienes que estudiar mucho para ser un gran mago._

_Entraras a la escuela de magia cuando cumplas 11 años"_

Ahora que lo pensaba era más una tonta nota que una carta además de estar llena de faltas de ortografía…pero esas letras le habían dado esperanza, él tenía magia solo tenía que ser un buen mago para que vinieran por él.

Nunca lo hicieron.

Y ahora que los veía hablar y reír, compartir esa felicidad sin él… tal vez solo necesitaba acercarse; saludarlos, pero cuando vio que su padre miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y levantaba su copa a modo de brindis, noto que su hermano había llegado al gran comedor y hacia lo mismo en su mesa, con su copa llena de jugo en mano. Ambos con una profunda sonrisa. Su padre nunca lo miro a él mientras estaban en el gran comedor. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que le faltaba el aire? Como si un nudo se hubiese formado en su garganta. Por un segundo pensó que sus padres no lo querían a él ahí. Solo fue por un segundo.


	9. Los Potter

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

**Advertencia**

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos son una minoría.

**Clasificación**

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

* * *

Crónicas de un nuevo Orden

Libro I

* * *

**Los Potter**

—Aquí tienes querido —Su jefa de casa le despertó de su ensueño, sobresaltándolo un poco, rápidamente se compuso y acepto el horario que le tendía la amable mujer. Se dio cuenta que el almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar y apenas había tocado su comida. Tomo una manzana de un frutero en alguna parte de la mesa mientras miraba su horario dándose cuenta que tenía Defensa, pociones, encantamientos y vuelo con Ravenclaw. Herbología y transfiguraciones con Gryffindor e Historia de la magia y Astronomía con Slytherin.

—Iremos por nuestras cosas Harry—Escucho a Ernie; un joven de cabellos y ojos claros. Harry asintió mientras le miraba—Iré buscando el salón—Contesto mientras miraba su horario. A esa hora tendría Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Un poco animado por empezar aprender empezó a caminar hacia el salón. El ya tenía sus libros con él así que no tendría que regresar a la sala común.

No tardo mucho para encontrar el aula. Al parecer era el primero en llegar pues se encontraba solo frente al salón aun cerrado.

Se recargo en la pared pensando en que por fin estaba en Hogwarts, discretamente se pellizco un brazo para saber si esto era un sueño, cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo era, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción que había escuchado en alguna parte, aunque no recordaba exactamente donde. Sentía que por fin estaba donde pertenecía…un nuevo comienzo.

Dejo de tararear cuando escucho los pasos de sus compañeros avisándole que pronto llegarían donde él se encontraba, unos minutos después la puerta del aula se abrió y Harry vio en primera fila a su profesor de Defensa; el profesor James Potter.

Una pequeña ola de nervios inundo al joven Harry, pues su padre tenía un porte orgulloso y aristócrata.

—Buenos días—con su rostro sonriente y brillante dejo pasar a los alumnos al aula— Yo soy James Potter y seré su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras— El profesor se detuvo un momento mirando atentamente a todos los alumnos que tendría en esa clase, decidiendo que empezaría a pasar lista y deteniéndose momentáneamente en el nombre de Harry Potter.

—En esta clase —Se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que todos los niños le miraban— aprenderán a defenderse contra aquellos peligros que puedan acecharlos en cualquier lugar. En el colegio, mientras acampan en un bosque, en alguna casa abandonada que deseen investigar e incluso les enseñare lo principal para poder tener un duelo mágico, tanto formal como informal. El punto es que puedan defenderse ante cualquier situación de riesgo—Se detuvo en un tono de voz más bajo cuando sus ojos captaron a un niño escribiendo sobre el pergamino; era el joven Potter.

—Señor Potter—Harry le miro nervioso— ¿Puede mencionar un hechizo de defensa en un duelo?

Harry tembló por el nerviosismo que sentía, no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención y en ese momento todos los alumnos del salón le miraban—protego— menciono ligeramente.

— ¿Para qué sirve?—el profesor se mostraba un poco sorprendido por que el pequeño tan siquiera conocía el hechizo.

—Crea una barrera que bloquea la mayoría de los hechizos y maldiciones—menciono mientras recordaba lo leído en algún libro.

— ¿Algún hechizo básico que pueda servir como ataque y defensa?

Harry lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder, recordando la mayor cantidad de hechizos que podía—Expelliarmus; sirve para desarmar al oponente, aunque si es lanzado con mucha fuerza puede expulsar al contrincante.

El Profesor Potter lo miro ahora un poco impresionado, claramente no espero que respondiera a las dos preguntas anteriores, no después de haber vivido con muggles. Al menos que hubiese leído el libro de texto en vacaciones, y si fue así… el muchacho debió haber leído por lo menos la mitad del mismo. Pensó por un momento…tal vez debería probar con algo más difícil.

—Mencione un hechizo aparentemente inofensivo pero que le sirva para un duelo mágico

El niño se lo pensó unos segundos, había muchos hechizos que había leído por lo menos una vez, aunque no los hubiese practicado.

— ¿Palalingua?— dijo inseguro

— ¿Por qué sería de utilidad el hechizo?—Su voz fuerte y severa puso más nervioso a Harry.

—Porque… pega la lengua del oponente al paladar—menciono pensativo—eso…eso evita que el oponente pueda decir hechizos…aunque también puede ser usado para alguna broma, así que eso lo hace aparentemente inofensivo…—Terminó en un susurro nervioso.

* * *

Cuando la clase término y los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus útiles, James Potter barrió el aula con la mirada, captando su atención un pequeño Hufflepuff.

Era Harry, su hijo menor… cuando habían nacido sus hijos, Harry siempre fue el más pequeño y delicado, no era enfermizo pero siempre estaba en silencio, al contrario de su vástago Andrew; Su primogénito, que había mostrado signos de magia a los 15 meses, cuando quería alcanzar un tarro lleno de dulces, el solo lo hizo levitar hasta sus manos. En cambio su hijo Harry nunca mostro esos signos, o algo parecido, él ni siquiera hablaba, por lo menos hasta que cumplió los dos años, él y su esposa llegaron a pensar que era mudo, aunque el sanador había dicho que todo estaba en orden con el pequeño.

Simplemente él no quería hablar.

Cuando ambos chicos cumplieron el año y medio, Albus Dumbledore había llegado con una extraña profecía, la cual nombraba a su hijo mayor como un mago muy fuerte y poderoso, capaz de utilizar poderes solo conocidos como leyendas.

Después el retrato de su padre en la mansión Potter le había contado una extraña historia sobre el linaje de los Potter. Algo así como una maldición.

Ellos habían muerto antes de que él se casara con Lily así que no habían tenido oportunidad de contarle nada antes. Y mucho menos los detalles, los cuales aun no conocía del todo.

Cuando Andrew cumpliera los 13 años, sería cuando sus padres hablarían con ellos. Mientras tanto todo estaría en el más absoluto secreto. El cual solo conocían tres personas, él, Lily y Albus.

Él no sabía en qué hubiese terminado todo sin la ayuda del director de Hogwarts, siempre estaba ahí para aconsejarle y mencionarle el mejor curso de acción, no es que siempre estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero los sucesos a largo plazo siempre le habían dado la razón al viejo mago. Hasta ese momento.

Harry no debería estar en el colegio, el debería de estar en una escuela muggle, aprendiendo las bases para tener un buen empleo y hacer su vida ahí. No en el mundo mágico.

Sobre todas las cosas, él era padre y en ese momento pensó que habían tomado la decisión correcta, pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro. Y las discusiones con su esposa no mejoraban nada. Él solo agradecía que su hijo Andrew no notara lo que sucedía a su alrededor. O por lo menos lo ignorara pues no les había comentado nada en el último mes.

* * *

Cuando por fin salió del aula de defensa Harry permitió relajarse, el que su padre le preguntara esas cosas en clase enfrente de todos le hacía pensar que estaba midiéndolo, haber si era digno de regresar a la familia, él quería pensar que había pasado la prueba, el sabia más cosas que los demás, y siempre se preocupaba por conocer todo acerca del lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante, si era optimista él pensaba que no regresaría con los Dursley nunca más. Esperaba nunca volver con esa familia.

La clase de pociones fue con un tal profesor Slughorn. Parecía un buen hombre, pero era demasiado nervioso y adulador con algunos de sus alumnos. Esa parte le había resultado un poco desesperante, aunque le confortaba un poco que el profesor sabía sobre la materia, no quería pensar si el maestro resultara un ignorante sobre la asignatura que impartía, sobre todo por ser una materia que le gustaba y le relajaba bastante.

La comida resulto ser bastante agradable, todos los Hufflepuff hablaban demasiado, así que su naturaleza silenciosa resulto ser ignorada amablemente, aunque todos querían hablar con todos el estaba más en posición de oyente que otra cosa. Cuando faltaba media hora para regresar a clases Hanna se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para saludar a Andrew. Si no recordaba mal, La familia de Hanna era aliada política de los Potter así que era normal que ella se dirigiera hacia ese lugar. Harry reprimió el impulso de ir tras ella. Quería conocer a su hermano… pero sentía que ese no sería un buen momento.

La última clase del día era transformaciones así que Harry camino hacia el salón con todos sus compañeros de casa, noto que Hanna estaba un poco seria, aunque le resto importancia, después de todo el no comprendía del todo a las niñas.

Entraron al salón en cuanto llegaron, pues la puerta estaba abierta para que los alumnos pasaran y se sentaran. Un hermoso gato atigrado estaba recostado en el escritorio y sin poder detenerse Harry se acerco a acariciarlo, el gato se dejo hacer a pesar de que no ronroneo. Tal vez era la naturaleza arisca de los felinos, pensó.

Una vez sentado en su pupitre saco sus cosas y empezó a acomodarlas, aun batallaba un poco con los pergaminos pero se las arreglo para que éste no estuviera arrugado, pensó que tal vez debería comprar algunos cuadernos, aunque sea solo para los apuntes.

Una vez que todos los alumnos esperaban a que llegara el maestro, el gato atigrado frente a ellos se transformo en una bruja que sería su profesora. Más de uno contuvo el aliento, era la profesora que los recibió cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Harry, lo cual le provoco un intenso sonrojo, que duro la mayor parte de la clase. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero era debido a la vergüenza que tenía por haber hecho lo que hizo. Quiso pensar que nadie del aula sabía sobre la transformación en gato de la maestra. Así se sentiría menos tonto.

Fue a mitad de la clase, cuando la profesora McGonagall estaba diciendo las desventajas de una mala transformación cuando otra persona entro al aula. Rápidamente la profesora la presento.

—Ella es Lily Potter, estará aquí para ayudar en la clase mientras se prepara para una maestría en transformaciones.

Todos los alumnos miraron atentamente a la ayudante de la profesora. Tenía el cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes. A Harry se le seco la boca, ella era su madre. No había esperado ver a sus dos padres como profesores. O en caso de su madre como algo muy cercano a uno.

* * *

Lily Potter barrio la sala con la mirada, según el horario de la clase, a esa hora estaría su segundo hijo, el cual no había visto desde el día anterior en la selección, y en ese momento solo fue muy breve. Rápidamente capto una mirada verde, igual a la suya, inmediatamente supo que era él.

Cinco años atrás ella había llorado la pérdida del menor. Era una madre abnegada que siempre intento darle a sus hijos lo mejor. Pero eso termino a temprana edad, para vergüenza de sí misma. Albus Dumbledore había llegado con una extraña profecía la cual decía que su hijo mayor sería muy poderoso. Al principio ella y James habían tratado a los dos por igual, después de todo su hijo mayor solo necesitaría una educación más completa que su hijo menor, incluso llegaron a pensar que su hijo Harry podría ser un buen apoyo para Andrew; serian un dúo imparable.

Pero con el tiempo el pequeño Harry se fue quedando atrás, al principio no sabían cómo comunicarse con él, pues no hablaba, y luego no mostro ningún signo de magia. Eso les destrozo a ambos. Pues estaban seguros que su hijo seria un squib.

Con el tiempo Albus les menciono que deberían hacer que su hijo menor fuera a la escuela muggle. Lo cual no era una mala idea, al principio pensaron en mandar a los dos. Pero después de platicar con el viejo mago decidieron que solo iría Harry. Pensaron que educar a Andrew desde joven para la magia seria una mejor idea.

Y la magia de Harry siguió sin mostrarse. Cuando cumplió los cinco años entre ella y James tomaron la decisión más difícil de sus vidas. Mandaron a Harry con su hermana y su esposo.

Ella al principio se negó.

Su hermana no sería capaz de criar a un joven como Harry, no después de no tener contacto con ella y Lily estaba segura que su hermana la odiaba.

Una tarde, antes de que se llevaran a Harry ella hablo con Petunia; su hermana. Le aclaro que Harry era una persona normal y no tenia magia, que ellos estaban pensando que tuviera una infancia normal al lado de personas como él para que no se sintiera mal o menospreciado.

Al principio su hermana estuvo reticente, pero al acabar el café que ambas estaban tomando ella acepto a Harry. Luego de una cuantiosa suma cada mes para la manutención de su sobrino.

Luego todo se fue cuesta abajo.

Harry los había encontrado hablando con Dumbledore sobre la profecía. Y después la desastrosa decisión sobre borrar su memoria. El director les convenció de borrar todo lo que hasta ahora conocía Harry sobre la magia; incluyendo sus padres.

Ella aun recordaba la mirada perdida de su hijo menor cuando no la reconoció. Muchas lágrimas corrieron en ese tiempo.

Además la idea era que su hermana lo criara como a otro hijo. Eso le destrozaba el alma pero era por un bien mayor, y por el bien de su segundo hijo.

Ahora viendo a su pequeño en un pupitre de la clase de transformaciones no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta. Ese último mes había discutido tanto con James. No sabían cómo actuar, estaban perdidos. El pequeño frente a él era prácticamente un desconocido, el no podía ser su hijo, no después de que ellos lo abandonaron con su familia muggle. Y luego la decisión de James… Sin contar lo que su hermana Petunia les había dicho sobre Harry... ya sentía venir un dolor de cabeza.

Solo esperaba que el pequeño no les guardara rencor y que las cosas que le conto Petunia no fueran ciertas. Él no debería de recordarlos, después de todo para Harry sus padres deberían estar muertos desde hace años, como acordó con Petunia antes de llevarle a su hijo menor.

Eso le molestaba en tantas maneras, odiaba la decisión que tomaron, y hasta cierto punto se odiaba a sí misma por no saber actuar de acuerdo a la situación. Lo que sucediera a continuación solo el destino podría decirlo.

* * *

Toda la clase de transformaciones Harry se la paso mirando su libro de texto y momentáneamente apuntando lo que la profesora decía sobre la clase. Sentía una pesada mirada hacia él, solo le había bastado mirar alrededor para saber que Lily Potter le miraba de alguna extraña manera que él no podía entender o descifrar. Sus ojos verdes estaban algo turbados por emociones que él no comprendía del todo. No estando tan tenso y a la defensiva, aunque no entendía por qué se sentía de ese modo.

Así que cuando la clase termino él fue uno de los primeros en salir; huyendo. Aunque no se perdió el extraño y casi transparente resplandor naranja que cubría a la profesora McGonagall.

Todo era tan extraño que si llegaba una invasión alienígena a Hogwarts lo vería como algo de lo más normal. Él Necesitaba respirar y relajarse. Si Hedwig estuviese con él, tal vez podría hablar con ella. Pero extrañamente aun no la veía. No sabía en qué bosque estaba Fenrir, o si estaba muy lejos de Hogwarts pero ya extrañaba leer una carta de él o hablar con su lechuza.

Además que su cuerpo aun no se reponía del todo, aunque ya estaba mejor, aun le costaba un poco caminar debido a su cuerpo maltrecho. Suspiro, por lo menos curaría en los próximos días, tal vez al terminar la semana ya estaría bien, el sanaba rápido. Lo que a una persona normal le tomaría dos o tres semanas con él se reducía a una, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se debía; tal vez su propia magia le curaba, o le ayudaba a mantenerse alerta y en buen estado; dentro de lo que sus límites.

Al terminar el día todos los alumnos regresaron a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Harry noto que algunos alumnos estaban un poco más serios que en la mañana. Tal vez estaban cansados. Si lo pensaba bien, el también lo estaba, así que terminó rápido su tarea y se fue a dormir.

Si bien el primer día de clases había empezado relativamente bien, conforme paso la semana todo se fue deteriorando gradualmente y de manera inevitable, fuera de sus vanos intentos de que no le afectara lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía que le estaba afectando más de lo que se permitía aceptar.

Los alumnos empezaron a dejar de hablarle conforme pasaban los días, empezaron a mirarlo de reojo y como si él no lo notara empezaron a evitarlo. No entendía por qué se comportaban así. El primer día todo había estado bien.

Fuera de eso ya tenía sus materias favoritas, que eran la mayoría menos algunas pocas como Historia de la magia, el adoraba aprender y un fantasma repitiendo lo mismo cada clase no ayudaba, mejor leía el libro para prepararse para los exámenes mientras ignoraba al senil profesor. Herbología había resultado extrañamente relajante, y la maestra resulto ser su jefa de casa. Parecía una profesora amable y protectora. Encantamientos le había fascinado pues la mayoría de las clases, si no es que todas, eran prácticas, el se divertía haciendo los hechizos impresionando más de una vez al pequeño profesor mitad duende.

Astronomía le había resultado extraña y misteriosa, y tenía cierto encanto que le seducía. Aunque probablemente se levantaría cansado al día siguiente por su incapacidad de dormir un poco más tarde.

Fue hasta el primer sábado que pasó en el colegio. Para ese entonces los alumnos de la casa Hufflepuff no le dirigían la palabra, aunque si él les preguntaba algo le respondían amablemente y luego se retiraban. Harry se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en busca de algún libro de lectura ligera para empezar a leer pues los libros que tenía en su baúl ya casi los terminaba, pero con los recientes acontecimientos no permitían que se concentrara del todo.

Estaba en la sección de criaturas mágicas cuando escucho a dos alumnos del otro lado del estante, estaban hablando en voz alta, aprovechando que la bibliotecaria no se encontraba en la estancia.

—Te digo que el también es un Potter, tu escuchaste cuando le hablaron en la ceremonia de selección

—Sí, ¿Pero no será otro Potter? Hay muchos Potter en el mundo, puede ser hijo de muggles o algo

— ¿Entonces cómo explicas que se parece mucho a Andrew?

—Bueno, no se…

—Andrew nos dijo que él era su hermano. Y que sus papas no lo quisieron, por eso lo dejaron con tíos muggles—El niño bajo un poco la voz, pero aun así audible para Harry, el cual tenía una mano apretada en el pecho, consternado por las palabras de los niños— Además escuchó de sus padres que sus tíos muggles le dijeron que él era una manzana podrida o algo así… que era un niño problema. Le pregunte a mamá y ella me dijo que me alejara de él, no quiere que me meta en problemas, y menos ahora que...

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás bajando la mirada y dejando de escuchar a los niños que seguían hablando, negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de empezar a correr fuera de la biblioteca hacia algún rumbo desconocido. No podía creer que su hermano; al cual no conocía, anduviera diciendo esas cosas. No noto que silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Detuvo su andar cuando llego a la sala común, quería entrar pero tenía miedo que sus compañeros pensaran que los rumores fueran ciertos. Él nunca había tenido amigos, así que no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para solucionar la situación.

Respiro hondo y toco el barril al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff para poder entrar a su sala común, no se detuvo para saludar a nadie y simplemente siguió su camino al dormitorio, el hecho de que sus compañeros pasaran de él solo significaba que ya creían en esos tontos rumores. Se recostó en su cama pensando que tal vez...solo tal vez el día siguiente podría ser un mejor día. Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

El lunes llego marcando la segunda semana de clases en Hogwarts, esa semana tendrían las ansiadas clases de vuelo, el se encontraba emocionado por la sola idea de poder volar una escoba.

Harry se levanto un poco tarde pues esa noche había tenido unas extrañas pesadillas donde el regresaba con sus familiares y éstos le decían que no era un mago y que viviría siempre con los ellos, tal vez la tensión sobre la escuela le estaban trayendo malos recuerdos, o extrañas fantasías horripilantes de las cuales él no quería tener nada que ver.

Se dio una ducha rápida para alcanzar el almuerzo, su jefa de casa se molestaba si sus alumnos no comían a sus horas y el no quería tener un regaño a primera hora del día por saltarse la hora del almuerzo.

Cual grata fue su sorpresa que al entrar al gran comedor, vio a una lechuza de color blanco en el lugar que habitualmente ocupaba en la gran mesa.

-Hola Hedwig- saludo con voz contenta.

-Hola pequeño, te extrañe mientras estaba fuera.

-Yo también Hedwig - susurro el chico tocando la cabeza de su amiga, como temiendo que ésta desaparecería si cerraba los ojos.

—Siento haber tardado pequeño pero había algo que me quería decir el lobo, fue gracioso por que no sabía si le estaba entendiendo, al final no sé bien qué quiso decir —dijo divertida el ave. Harry sonrió ante esto. La primera sonrisa en varios días.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó el ave voló por las ventanas del gran comedor mientras Harry la miraba más tranquilo, su amiga había llegado. Se dirigió hacia su primera clase con el corazón más ligero.

Sus dos primeras clases con Ravenclaw habían resultado bastante llevaderas, a pesar de que su padre no lo miro en toda la clase. No es que le enojara ese hecho pero sentía un pequeño nudo en su estomago que con cada día que pasaba se iba haciendo relativamente más grande. Lo malo de todo esto es que sus compañeros de clase se daban cuenta del trato que recibía de los que deberían de ser sus progenitores, y obviamente comentaban entre ellos todo ese asunto. Sin siquiera preguntar a Harry como se sentía respecto a eso. No es que sintiera algo, se repitió a sí mismo en más de una ocasión.

El primer momento libre que tenía fue la hora de la comida, así que comió un poco y se retiro silenciosamente del gran comedor para leer la carta de Fenrir, las manos le picaban agradablemente por la anticipación, camino por los pasillos buscando algún salón tranquilo pero que a la vez no le quedara demasiado lejos de su siguiente clase.

—No sé que ven mis padres en ti —Escucho detrás de él cuando giro en un pasillo poco transitado. Miró hacia la persona que le hablaba, viendo a un chico prácticamente igual a él, de la misma edad, el mismo cabello oscuro y las mismas facciones delgadas y aristocráticas que posiblemente el también tenía; quería pensar que era así. Había pocas diferencias, pero esas pocas marcaban visiblemente a cada uno. Su hermano era más alto que él, tenía la complexión delgada pero claramente era un poco más robusto que el pequeño Harry.

Cuando su hermano se acerco con pasos ansiosos Harry noto que tenía los ojos cafés agregando otra diferencia entre ellos.

Harry no le contesto al niño frente a él, simplemente le miro con ojos llenos de curiosidad, consternación y cautela. Aun no había olvidado lo que el otro había dicho sobre él.

—Ellos llevan hablando mucho de ti últimamente ¿sabes?... no me gusta, eres un simple squib que no vale nada—su voz iba subiendo de tono mientras hablaba —no sé qué haces aquí, deberías irte y nunca volver.

Harry se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermano. Su voz llena de ira y resentimiento cuando el ni siquiera lo conocía, era un completo extraño para él, entonces…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería quitarle lo único que tenía? ¿Su hermano era tan cruel? Por eso apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos del esfuerzo y en un momento de valentía; que no sabía de dónde había salido exclamó, más en un susurro audible que otra cosa.

—Yo no…puedo irme de aquí— "Es lo único que tengo" Pensó.

El chico frente a él estallo, como una poción en la que se mezclan mal los ingredientes — ¿Qué dijiste? Maldito tejón— pregunto aunque había escuchado perfectamente al otro.

Andrew a pesar de ser un chico que conseguía siempre lo que quería y al momento que quería, no era un chico con cualidades especiales, a pesar de que tenía cierta astucia que le había ganado un lugar en Slytherin; el cual rechazo con molestia cuando el sombrero lo sugirió, a pesar de ello la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, al contrario, uno de sus peores defectos, así que antes de dejarle contestar al más pequeño a su pregunta, tomó impulso mientras cerraba su puño y lanzo un golpe a la mejilla de su hermano que por estar con la mirada baja solo sintió el terrible dolor en lo que parecía ser un labio reventado, cayó por el repentino impulso. En el suelo solo podía ver a su hermano mayor hacia arriba, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Interrumpió el profesor de pociones escandalizado, que había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar el atrevimiento de uno de sus alumnos estrella.

—Es Potter señor—Dijo demasiado rápido, y aun molesto— él estaba hablando mal de mis padres, yo solo los defendí, el dijo que mi madre era una sangre sucia y que no merecía estar aquí, entre otras cosas igual de desagradables.

El profesor les dirigió una mirada aún más alarmada, casi escandalizada. Sin pensarlo dos veces mando a Harry a la enfermería con cinco puntos menos y una detención con Argus Filch.

Andrew era uno de sus alumnos favoritos, y en las reuniones con los maestros Albus siempre estaba preguntando sobre sus avances y como se relacionaba con los alumnos de su casa, el no sabía por qué pero ese joven aria cosas grandes. Tenía la atención del gran mago Albus Dumbledore, y había escuchado rumores sobre clases especiales para el joven. Además el chiquillo ¿Harry? no se había defendido, solo aceptado lo que había dicho Andrew y si el niño estaba destinado a grandes cosas no debía dudar de él. ¿O sí?

Se retiro del pasillo hacia su aula, diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de no poder quitar esa extraña sensación en el fondo de su mente.

Harry salió de la enfermería 20 minutos después, aun seguía sin creer lo que había pasado; que su hermano le tirara al piso de un golpe. Lo peor de todo había sido la decisión del profesor Slughorn, ¡Él no había dicho esas cosas! Que su profesor solo actuara así le hizo replantear las cosas en Hogwarts, en su escuela muggle todos los chicos le evitaban por los rumores que esparcía su tía el primer día de escuela, además de que estaba Dudley, su primo era un matón; Harry era su víctima favorita.

Él también aterrorizaba a sus compañeros para que no se le acercaran, los profesores pasaban de él y si se defendía o hacía algo para defenderse era regañado, castigado o en el peor de los casos golpeado. Obviamente había aprendido algunas cosas de eso, a pesar de que la parte teórica de su mente le dijera que no era lo correcto, con el tiempo aprendía que si era correcto o no, no importaba, lo que importaba era poder evitar los problemas conforme venían, solo así se lograba que la vida no te escupiera en la cara.

Así que Hogwarts no era muy diferente a su escuela muggle, por lo menos en lo que respecta a compañeros y profesores, el castillo por otra parte era magnifico.

El día transcurrió con cierta normalidad después del incidente con Andrew, Harry se permitió hundirse en las explicaciones de la profesora McGonagall en clase, sobre la transformación de animales a objetos y en que tenían que tener cuidado. Harry comprendía bien las nociones básicas, que si se permitía comentar, la profesora no las explicaba de forma completa, él esperaba no tener dificultades en la práctica. Por suerte ese día su madre no estaba en el aula.

La tan esperada clase de vuelo llego más tarde, todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff se dirigieron hacia donde seria la clase, todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos.

La maestra era un tanto peculiar con sus ojos de águila y mirada penetrante, era hasta cierto punto escalofriante pero extrañamente le hacía sentir seguro, seguramente podía ver cualquier cosa con esos ojos; si es que eran parecidos a los de un águila.

La clase era con los Ravenclaw así que fue bastante agradable, sin los leones para tentar su suerte a su supuesta valentía, ni las serpientes para burlarse de los que no podían hacer que su escoba llegara a sus manos. Solo estaban las águilas; hambrientas de conocimiento, lo que hizo la clase bastante agradable.

Cuando estuvo en el cielo se quedo sin palabras, cualquier tipo de miedo o nerviosismo se esfumo en cuanto sus pies se levantaron del suelo, al principio hizo unos movimientos tentativos pero cuando la profesora dio la orden de dar algunas vueltas al campo, con renovada confianza, hizo lo que le pidieron, si Harry tendría que explicarlo de alguna manera sería: Libertad.

Se sintió libre, sin ataduras, sin tíos molestos ni primos matones, tampoco pensó en hermanos desagradables ni el extraño mutismo de sus padres ni profesores juiciosos. No pensó en nada. Solo su mente podía procesar que no estaba atado a nada además sentir el viento sobre su rostro, no importo que estaba a varios metros sobre el suelo, y mucho menos noto la intensa mirada de la maestra mientras él estaba haciendo algunas piruetas en el aire, todo se sentía tan natural, por primera vez el no se sintió reprimido ni opacado, solo se concentro en sentir… En tener un poco de control sobre su descontrolada vida, su cuerpo se lleno de una extraña energía que hacía tiempo no sentía, se sintió feliz. Se sitio completo, por ese momento todo fue perfecto y sin duda una experiencia inolvidable.

Terminando la clase todos los alumnos se dirigieron al interior del castillo, Harry caminaba tranquilo, atesorando el momento, lanzo un suspiro satisfecho al aire.

* * *

Se podrían decir muchas cosas de Andrew Potter, pero lo que no se podía decir nunca, era que él no era un Gryffindor, a pesar de lo que el tonto sombrero pensara de él, mira, que quererlo poner en Slytherin era una soberana estupidez, por suerte había logrado convencer al sombrero en ponerlo en la casa de los leones, no quería pensar qué pensaría su papa de el por quedar en la casa de las inmundas serpientes, ellas eran malvadas, todo mundo sabía eso, y el no era malo, al contrario.

El estaba destinado a luchar ferozmente por el bando de la luz, de eso era consiente desde muy pequeño, su padrino se lo había dicho cuando vio que él podía entender esas cosas, y sus padres siempre se preocuparon por hacerlo feliz.

Le daba vergüenza decirlo pero el recordaba un tiempo en el que toda la familia era realmente feliz, los cuatro miembros de la familia Potter, pero después su hermano demostró ser un inepto para la familia, al principio él no lo había visto así, pensó que su hermano era muy tímido, ¡Que tonto había sido! Al final el había resultado ser un ignorante y tonto niño squib y se lo habían llevado a casa de unos parientes que no conocía, al principio lloró; y mucho, pero eso fue porque no comprendía el panorama, no comprendía la decisión de sus padres, cosa que entendió al final.

Su hermano no sería bienvenido al mundo mágico, el aria una vida en el mundo muggle y él siendo el mayor heredaría la línea Potter, todo estaba ya planeado, y él quería esa vida.

Pero cuando llego su carta a Hogwarts también llego otra carta donde se les aviso a sus padres que su hermano también había recibido una carta… Eso no debería ser posible. Después de eso, todo se empezó a venir abajo.

Sus padres empezaron a pelear, molestos por lo sucedido, obviamente no estaban contentos, y el tampoco, menos cuando escucho a sus padres decir que Harry era un delincuente, que siempre estaba buscando problemas y que su tía tenía pensado ponerlo en un internado para niños problemas "A ver si así recapacitaba" había dicho su mamá.

Su hermano sería una vergüenza para la familia, pero esta vez no podrían esconderlo bajo la alfombra.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y fue la selección, el espero ansioso a que llamaran a Harry, en cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor espero impaciente a que sortearan al menor… solo tal vez podría darle una oportunidad, si quedaba en Gryffindor significaba que era valiente y que todas esas cosas serian mentiras… pero quedo en Hufflepuff.

Y ahí fue que lo decidió, su hermano no debería estar en el colegio, era un squib… no era que le molestaran los Hufflepuff, pero la mayoría de ellos eran unos incompetentes. ¿Trabajo duro? Solo así podrían llegar a algún lugar. Al final lo que decía su tía podría ser cierto. ¿Para qué mentir?

Sus padres pensaban llevarlo a casa para navidad, para conocerlo, pero él no lo quería, fue duro y fue una discusión de tamaños colosales, pero pudo hacer ver a sus padres que esa no era una buena idea. Obviamente cuando quedo en la casa de los tejones sus padres nunca volvieron a mencionarlo. Después de todo era un tonto squib. El cual no merecía las consideraciones de su familia, ni nada de ellos.

Así que cuando camino hacia su sala común no pudo resistirse cuando vio a su hermano caminando con sus compañeros de clase.

* * *

Cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo, aun algo alejado de su sala común sintió que sus pies se pegaban al suelo, todos los alumnos fueron pasando por su lado ignorando el problema que tenía Harry, el pequeño miro a todos alarmado pero ni uno solo le respondió la mirada y en menos de un minuto estaba completamente solo en el pasillo.

—No creas que he terminado contigo— escucho la voz de su hermano. Harry lo busco e inmediatamente lo vio saliendo de una esquina oscura— Eres un squib inmundo que no merece estar aquí con los magos, lárgate de aquí antes de que tome cartas en el asunto— dijo de forma amenazante y con un tono roñosamente infantil.

Después, Andrew se retiro lentamente por donde los demás se habían ido.

Cuando Harry supo que no regresaría intento con un Finite Incantatem para quitar el encantamiento que mantenía sus pies pegados al piso… Pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente, intento una segunda vez, pero la desesperación empezó a hacer estragos con una lentitud alarmante, sentía que se ahogaba, repentinamente hacía calor o ¿era su imaginación?, sus manos empezaban a temblar cada vez más fuerte. Ese día había sido un asco, no debió levantarse esa mañana, intento una tercera vez el hechizo… fallando nuevamente, su vista se nublo un poco por las lagrimas que se negaban a salir, intento mover los pies dándose cuenta que seguían pegados, cerro sus ojos intentando relajarse mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el aire lentamente, una, luego dos veces, tomo su varita con fuerza y pronuncio nuevamente el hechizo acertando esta vez.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo cuando repentinamente recordó la carta de Fenrir en la bolsa de la túnica, él la saco de su bolsillo mientras se sentaba en la pared de algún pasillo algo oscuro y vacío. Por lo menos podría leer la carta.

_"__Hola Harry yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Quedaste en Hufflepuff? Si esa casa es la mejor para ti estoy muy contento y orgulloso que hayas quedado ahí, el sombrero seleccionador sabe lo que hace. Si tu jefa de casa es muy amable no dudes en acudir a ella si tienes algún problema. Creo que mandar una carta a tus padres es buena idea, así puedes responder cualquier pregunta que tengas respecto a ellos._

_Si sientes que el director no te da confianza puede ser porque no lo conoces, pero también puede ser instinto, ten cuidado de él y de los que te den un sentimiento igual al de tu director. Nosotros somos muy creyentes de creer en nuestros instintos animales, así que ten cuidado cuando estés cerca del mago._

_Contestando a tu pregunta, sobre las familias que se convierten en aliadas políticas o sociales. Pasa algo parecido entre manadas aliadas, los hijos de estas familias deben llevarse bien por el bienestar de las mismas familias. Si bien no es lo más sincero, sabes que un amigo por alianza no te fallara al menos que la familia quiera lo contrario. Y eso sería traición._

_¡Es increíble que puedes hablar con tu lechuza también! le di una serie de normas a seguir contigo aunque no sé si me entendió o no, en resumen es que no creo que los demás deban saber lo que puedes hacer. No quiero que por ese poder que tienes quieran reclutarte a algún bando, pues debes recordar que estamos en guerra, aunque una que aún es silenciosa, creo que mi platica con Hedwig fue más un monologo que otra cosa, estoy seguro que los miembros de mi manada me veían como un loco intentando hacer razonar a una lechuza. Solo espero que haya entendido mi punto y que no haya quedado en ridículo en vano._

_Le platique a la manada sobre ti y están ansiosos por conocerte._

_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti cachorro y espero que disfrutes tu estadía en Hogwarts y aprendas todo lo que puedas aprender de tus maestros._

_Un abrazo F.G._

_PD-Toda la manada también está contenta de que estés en Hufflepuff._

Harry apretó la carta mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían su camino por las mejillas del chico, había pasado por muchas decepciones ese día pero al final sentía que había una pequeña luz al final del camino, Fenrir se encontraba orgulloso de él, en ese momento decidió que él aria todo lo necesario para que siguiera así. Abrazo la carta contra su pecho fuertemente. Se sentía un poco aliviado de que no todo saliera tan mal.

* * *

Tom regresaba del bosque prohibido, había encontrado una pitón mágica que estaba en muy malas condiciones. Caminó hacia su sala común cuando algo llamo su atención, dos niños de primer año estaban hablando en medio del pasillo, bueno… uno hablaba mientras el otro simplemente lo miraba con terror en los ojos, No alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dijo el más grande pero por alguna extraña razón se quedo a ver qué hacia el más pequeño, el chiquillo se le hacía conocido, pero no podía recordar donde lo había visto.

Cuando el más grande se fue a lo que parecía el camino a su sala común, el pequeño, que ahora notaba que tenía ojos verdes intento hacer un hechizo con sus manos temblorosas, el pequeño niño escuálido estaba pegado al piso y tal vez nunca saldría. Vio como el mocoso estaba desesperado. A su tercer intento el chiquillo hizo respiraciones hondas varias veces que poco calmaban sus nervios, noto por su túnica, que estaba en Hufflepuff... ¡Era el chico que había llamado su atención en la selección! recordó.

Cuando vio que intentaría nuevamente el hechizo y que con toda seguridad fallaría; por sus manos temblorosas, saco su varita e hizo los movimientos pertinentes para terminar con el hechizo que lo sujetaba al suelo. Liberándolo de su calvario.

Estuvo a punto de irse a dormir, pero cuando miro por última vez al mocoso notó que este iba a una pared del pasillo para sentarse bajo una antorcha ¿Qué demonios? Por alguna otra extraña razón, se quedo a observar al chico mientras leía, lo que parecía una carta.

Su rostro paso por un sinfín de emociones que en cierta manera le impresiono, y cuando empezó a llorar, resistió el impulso de acercarse… negó varias veces mientras regresaba, escogería otro camino para llegar a su sala común. Mientras avanzaba, recuerdos de él en el orfanato llenaron su mente, se maldijo a si mismo muchas veces, y muchas veces más al enano de ojos verdes.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación en su pecho que le desagradaba. También parecía que un nudo se había formado en su garganta, ¿Debería ir a la enfermería?

Al final decidió que no, tal vez iría si esa sensación horrorosa no se iba en la mañana.

* * *

Bueno, sinceramente espero y no me maten por ésto, solo puedo decir que no será para siempre, y aún hay muchas cosas que plantear en en la historia, como notaron en este capitulo hay varios puntos de vista, espero y no los haya confundido con eso, pues además del punto de vista de Tom en algunos capítulos no sera algo muy habitual para otros personajes en el transcurso de la historia.

Cualquier error en la historia, agradecería que me la comentaran.

Sin más les deseo una bonita tarde. :)


	10. Blanco Fácil

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

* * *

El día siguiente no empezó muy bien, en cuanto Harry dejo el dormitorio, su jefa de casa estaba esperándolo en la sala común. Harry nervioso, se acerco y la siguió hasta su despacho, en cuanto estuvo sentado frente a ella en el escritorio se removió inquieto.

— ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? —Dijo con voz maternal pero aún así las palabras sonaban serias y en espera de una respuesta honesta. Harry solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

— Ayer por la noche estaba platicando con el profesor Slughorn, me comento sobre una disputa con otro alumno. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

Harry suspiró, pensó que tal vez todo quedaría con el castigo; al parecer no sería así. Ya sabiendo que pasaría, solo negó con la cabeza, mirando sus manos en su regazo, sabía que si decía algo le iría peor. Así siempre había sido en las escuelas muggles, no cambiaría por actuar diferente en Hogwarts… ¿o sí?

—Señor Potter no puedo ayudarlo si no me dice que sucedió… —con una voz maternal la mujer intento de nuevo.

—umm… Andrew Potter me golpeo, tirándome al suelo—Susurró, eso no era una mentira, después de todo sí lo había hecho.

—Sí, eso me dijo el profesor Slughorn, pero ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Quieres contarme? —Pregunto amablemente la mujer pero en su tono de voz se encontraba algo de molestia por las palabras del chico, era cierto lo que decía, eso estaba claro, pero ¿por qué no quejarse? decir que el otro le había molestado…algo, lo que sea. La falta de palabras solo lo hacía ver culpable y las cosas que le había dicho el profesor la noche anterior solo habían horrorizado a la profesora. Además también estaban las palabras sobre el chico, de parte del director Dumbledore…

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, parecía ver el escritorio con gran atención. Tal vez estaba avergonzado por lo que había dicho. Si, ella prefería pensar eso. Podía lidiar mejor con algo así.

—Harry, no puedo ayudarte en esto, tendrás que cumplir el castigo que el profesor te puso, pero viendo que estás… arrepentido por esto, en lugar de ir tres noches te dejare dos, así no será tan pesado. —La jefa de la casa del tejón sonrió amablemente— Pero que no se vuelva a repetir porque si hay una próxima vez, no te ayudare.

Harry solo pudo suspirar desanimado, sí, Hogwarts se parecía mucho a su colegio muggle.

Apenas alcanzó a entrar al gran comedor cuando una mancha blanca aterrizó frente a él, le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hedwig.

—No me diste los buenos días —menciono la lechuza molesta.

—Buenos días— respondió Harry tímido, recordando que por lo sucedido el día anterior había estado distraído cuando se levanto. No pensó que a la lechuza le molestaría.

—Buenos días polluelo —Hedwig se quedo en silencio, mirándolo por un instante antes de posarse en su hombro y acariciarle el cabello con el pico—Que tengas un buen día, pequeño — bajo por su brazo con cuidado para extender sus alas y retirarse volando del lugar mientras Harry la miro consternado mientras se tocaba la cabeza; con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

Había alcanzado a comer algo de fruta cuando el almuerzo terminó, estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando el director interrumpió sonando su copa con una cuchara. Todo el alumnado presto atención.

—Hay una razón por la que las reglas del colegio existen, ayer por la noche un alumno de sexto año rompió una regla muy importante—El director bajo un poco la mirada, perturbado por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior— Lamento informarles que uno de sus compañeros salió al bosque prohibido ayer por la noche y fue mordido por un hombre lobo— Algunos alumnos ahogaron una exclamación mientras otros sostuvieron el aliento, aterrados—Ahora está en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas recibiendo atención medica, desgraciadamente no podrá regresar al colegio—Se detuvo un momento mientras los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear, cuando los alumnos guardaron silencio un momento después, siguió—Es un hecho lamentable, pero que esto sirva de experiencia para aquellos que piensen que al romper las reglas no correrá peligro. Éstas están por una razón y si las rompen tienen que comprender que hay consecuencias, y a veces tan terribles que superan cualquier castigo aquí en Hogwarts. Pueden retirarse a sus clases.

Les tomo unos minutos al alumnado poder reaccionar, era increíble lo que había sucedido, muchos estaban horrorizados por lo sucedido, algunos Ravenclaw estaban totalmente pálidos, pues uno de sus compañeros no se encontraba en la sala.

— ¿Porqué no regresara al colegio?—Escucho a Justin preguntar mientras caminaban al salón.

—Los hombres lobo son criaturas oscuras—Empezó Hanna con voz temblorosa—Si uno te muerde, te conviertes en uno de ellos, son muy peligrosos, el ministerio los tiene muy controlados, a ellos se les prohíbe entrar a cualquier escuela mágica, entonces como no terminan su educación mágica, rompen su varita. Espero y no le valla tan mal al chico—Hanna terminó en un susurro lastimero mientras miraba a Justin de de una manera muy intensa, haciéndole ver que tenía que comportarse ante la nueva información.

Fue entonces que Harry comprendió el por qué Fenrir no quería que alguien se enterara que le escribía cartas. Pero algo no cuadraba. Fenrir no le pareció peligroso, sí, era grande e imponente, pero no le había hecho daño, y definitivamente Harry no era un hombre lobo por el encuentro que había tenido cuando estaba con los Polkiss. Harry entro al salón de clases pensando en que debería preguntarle a Fenrir lo que pasaba; no quería que otras personas le contaran lo que ellos creían que era correcto.

Esa misma tarde Harry le escribió a Fenrir explicándole sus dudas respecto al tema.

Tres días después recibió respuesta.

_Harry_

_Lo que paso con tu compañero fue algo lamentable y delicado, el ministerio de magia ha catalogado a muchas criaturas como seres oscuros, los licántropos u hombres lobo no somos diferentes, hay varias leyes en marcha para que nosotros no seamos aceptados en la sociedad. Por esa razón, nos recluimos en los bosques, tenemos una mejor vida aquí, lejos de los magos._

_Un hombre lobo que viva donde hay magos siempre será rechazado y a veces agredido. Las leyes en el ministerio no están hechas para nosotros. Por esto Harry, te pedí que no dijeras mi nombre, eso te llevaría a muchos problemas. _

_Un día te lo explicaré con más detalle, nosotros somos peligrosos, pero podemos pensar racionalmente y definitivamente no somos mortales; la mayoría de las veces. Lo cual parece que el ministerio ignora._

_Espero y no te asustes pero es mejor que tengas conocimiento de esto._

_F.G._

Decir que Harry se indigno fue decir poco, por eso Fenrir le había dicho que aprovechara la oportunidad de aprender todo lo que pudiera, posiblemente él y otros miembros de la manada fueron privados de ello. En ese momento Harry decidió que aprendería todo lo que él pudiera, para así poder cambiar algo algún día. Tenía el conocimiento de que en la manada había niños, tal vez el pudiera enseñarles algo de magia, así podrían defenderse de otras maneras en el futuro. Esa idea le agradaba.

Los días empezaron a pasar con lentitud, las clases eran, en cierta manera entretenidas, no tenía dificultades en ellas y en más de una ocasión había sorprendido a algunos maestros. Sus padres seguían ignorándolo aunque a veces los había encontrado mirándole, todo esto siendo observado por los amigos de Andrew que no perdían cualquier movimiento de la familia. Atentos a todo lo que sucedía.

Harry intentaba que no le importara, después de todo con un poco de suerte el ya habría encontrado a su familia.

Con el tiempo los alumnos empezaron a ver a Harry como el chico más raro y solitario del colegio. Harry empezó a conversar con Hedwig en las mañanas, le hablaba sobre la escuela, que era lo que quería ser cuando fuera más grande, entre otras cosas, su lechuza siempre escuchaba atentamente, dándole ánimos y consejos, pues ella sabía que no todo estaba bien con el chiquillo, pues su situación era triste, ella solo quería marcar una diferencia en la vida del pequeño, pues hasta ahora había sufrido mucho. Era gracias a Hedwig que Harry no se derrumbo cuando las primeras bromas comenzaron.

Cuando su hermano se dio cuenta de que siempre estaba solo y que nadie más le hablaba, empezó a animar a los Gryffindor a hacerle bromas.

En una ocasión le había pintado el cabello rojo, en otra le habían mandado un hechizo que enredaba sus agujetas de los zapatos y caer en medio del gran comedor, fueron varias veces en las que sintió algún hechizo de pellizco y otras tantas algún polvo pica-pica entre sus ropas. Incluso el niño estaba seguro que la casa de Gryffindor no era la única que le hacia aquellas bromas. Un día miro de reojo a un Slytherin hacerlo, aunque no pudo ver quien fue.

Pero todo eso lo soporto pues se había dicho a si mismo que quería que Fenrir se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Fue una tarde de septiembre cuando las bromas se excedieron un poco, Harry caminaba por la horilla del lago negro, como era muy común esas semanas estar totalmente solo, pues los pocos amigos que había logrado tener en los primeros días, huyeron ante los rumores que ahora corrían por todo el colegio. En algún momento mientras caminaba, alguien le había lanzado un hechizo que lo empujo directamente al lago.

Llego al dormitorio un poco antes del toque de queda, todos sus compañeros estaban en la sala común, con uno de sus tobillos lastimado, fue una suerte que Filch no le encontrara mojando los pasillos, se cambio de ropa antes de acostarse en la cama, pues sus prendas estaban empapadas, cuando su cabeza toco la almohada lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? Hedwig— soltó con el alma atormentada. Su lechuza se acerco volando, acicalando su cabello, ofreciendo consuelo de la única forma que ella conocía —Los odio…—siguió el pequeño— a todos… — la lechuza siguió con su tarea, sabiendo perfectamente que no se refería a ella, después de unos minutos se quedo dormido, pues la cabeza le había empezado a doler casi a la mitad del camino a la sala común y con el llanto, el dolor había aumentado.

Se despertó dos horas después, con mucho frio y con dolor en todo el cuerpo, intento taparse con las mantas que tenía en la cama pero al parecer era insuficiente, recordó cuando se había enfermado en la casa de los Dursley, regularmente él se acurrucaba en su cama, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus familiares, siempre pensó que eso era lo correcto, y esa no fue la excepción y por instinto, fue lo primero que hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa polluelo?—Escuchó a Hedwig preguntarle; se había despertado por la inquietud del chico, Harry no respondió, aturdido por la repentina fiebre. El ave se acerco volando a la cama; pues ella había regresado a su jaula, las cortinas no estaban corridas, así que había podido observar al pequeño, notando claramente que estaba enfermo, ella no conocía mucho de enfermedades humanas pero era claro que el chico necesitaba ayuda.

Harry no se dio cuenta cuando ella voló por el espacio para las lechuzas, y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando, tiempo después, una mujer se lo llevo a la enfermería.

* * *

Hedwig salió volando hacia fuera del colegio, pensando a donde podría ir, visitó varios cuartos de profesores, aunque los veía por fuera; las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero notando enseguida que no eran las personas correctas para ayudar al pequeño, por instinto se dirigió a un ala del castillo que nunca había pensado en visitar pero sin pensarlo dos veces entro al lugar, notando muchas camas en fila y una puerta al final, decidió que ese era el lugar correcto, aunque no sabía dónde estaba, su intuición le decía claramente que estaba en el lugar adecuado. Sin pensarlo dos veces y lo más rápido que pudo se acerco a la puerta y empezó a tocarla con el pico y a hacer mucho ruido. Ella era una lechuza muy orgullosa, pero en ese momento su polluelo estaba mal y ella no podía hacer mucho por ayudarlo, solo podía buscar ayuda.

Momentos después una mujer un poco mayor salió por la puerta, notando al ave histérica, pensó en no ponerle atención, pero el ave al verla le tomo por la manga de su pijama con sus garras, intentando llevarla con sus alas a algún lugar; si la mujer fuera mucho más ligera la habría llevado volando.

Madame Pomfrey siguió al ave, a pesar de que pensaba que era una locura. Al llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff supo que algo no estaba del todo bien. Ella como todo el personal del colegio sabía las claves de cada sala común, por si ocurría alguna emergencia, así que no fue difícil para ella poder entrar al dormitorio de los niños de primer año. Cuando entraron y ella noto que la lechuza iba a una cama en específico, aún histérica por el momento, ella decidió mandar un hechizo de silencio a las camas contiguas pues el animal hacia mucho ruido, era una suerte que siempre tenía a su varita consigo, cuando se acerco vio al niño más pequeño que pensó que podría ver en su vida. Claramente el chico tenía once años pero para ella aparentaba nueve o diez. Vio que se removía incomodo en la cama y allí comprendió que el chico no estaba del todo bien, inmediatamente lo llevo a la enfermería, la lechuza blanca siguiéndola en todo momento.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente notó que no estaba en el dormitorio de Hufflepuff, mirando alrededor, observando muchas camas a los lados de donde él estaba. Era temprano, pues el sol empezaba a iluminar la estancia. Antes de empezar a entrar en pánico escucho una voz conocida.

— ¿Harry?— miró hacia arriba, al respaldo de la cama y vio que Hedwig le miraba atentamente con sus ojos amarillos.

—Hedwig, ¿Qué paso?— pregunto con voz baja.

—Desperté en la noche y estabas enfermo, salí a buscar ayuda.

Harry comprendió las palabras de su amiga, pensando que tal vez esa era la enfermería del colegio. Cosa que confirmo cuando una mujer salió de una puerta que él no había notado antes.

—Oh, ya estas despierto querido, valla susto que nos diste anoche—dijo amablemente la enfermera, Harry simplemente se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir, pues no recordaba que alguien le ayudara cuando él se enfermaba—Pensé que despertarías más tarde. Tu hermosa lechuza es muy inteligente, pues ella entro histérica aquí para buscar ayuda— dijo alegre.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de la bruja, y cuando la lechuza se quejo audiblemente, su sonrisa se ensancho, la enfermera al ver esto sintió que su corazón se calentaba por alguna extraña razón.

Después de darle algunas pociones y dejar que el chico descansara por el resto del día, le dejo ir, con una advertencia, que si se sentía mal en algún momento podía acudir a la enfermería y que ella le atendería con gusto, Harry un poco apenado había asentido.

En la noche de ese mismo día Harry le conto a su lechuza el por qué había enfermado, ésta; indignada, había exigido conocer a los responsables de dichos actos, pero el niño le dijo que él no había visto a los brabucones que le habían echado al lago con un hechizo.

Fue la primera vez que Hedwig le demando en que avisara a su jefa de casa y a Fenrir pues las cosas no podían seguir así. Regularmente solo se lo aconsejaba.

Harry siempre se negaba, diciendo que Fenrir seguramente estaría muy ocupado con la manada, no quería molestarlo con cosas de niños, y respecto a su jefa de casa, Harry simplemente negó a hablar, pues al final podía resultar peor, como anteriormente ya había sucedido en su escuela muggle.

Pero a pesar de todo, la lechuza logro convencer al pequeño por lo menos sobre avisarle a Fenrir lo que sucedía en el colegio, saltándose libremente la opción de avisarle a su jefa de casa, con una pregunta que la lechuza no supo contestar ¿Por qué iba a creerle? Si con el problema con Slughorn su profesora decidió ir por el camino fácil y dejar las cosas así. ¿Por qué iba a creerle ahora, cuando ni siquiera tenía pruebas de lo sucedido y desconocía a los culpables?

Algunos días después recibió una contestación del hombre lobo.

_Me sorprendí mucho al leer tu carta anterior, ganas no me faltaron de ir al colegio y hacer cosas muy, muy malas, pero uno de los miembros de la manada me pidió pensar primero las cosas, yo no puedo hacer algo al respecto, por lo menos por ahora, no sabes cuanta es la impotencia que siento respecto a esto, tus padres no merecen un hijo como tú, eres alguien muy especial cachorro, lo supe la primera vez que te vi, no mendigues cariño de personas que si bien te quieren no están dispuestos a luchar por ti._

_Respecto a tu hermano Andrew, creo que buscare algunos libros sobre hechizos para que puedas defenderte, no quiero que esto te incite a atacar a tus compañeros, pues por la actitud de tu jefa de casa, preferiría que te abstuvieras de provocar cualquier situación, pero necesitas defenderte, se que eres pequeño, por Merlín eres un cachorro, pero a pesar de esto no puedo estar ahí para ti en estos momentos, hablando con la manada tomamos una decisión, el año que viene nos estableceremos en el bosque prohibido, el cual queda a un lado de Hogwarts, yo quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pero hay algunos cazadores que nos están siguiendo la pista, necesitamos perderlos y dejar todo en orden por aquí, para no dejar pistas hacia donde nos dirigimos._

_No puedo hacer mucho al respecto pequeño, pero créeme cuando digo que con el tiempo todo caerá por su propio peso, y tú serás el que disfrute del espectáculo, ha pasado antes, y también pasara ahora, personas como ellos no merecen nada que tú les puedas dar. Por el momento es mejor que te pongas a salvo, confía en tu instinto si te dice que no camines por un pasillo o que corras, pues por el momento tienes una desventaja con ellos._

_Solo te puedo prometer que no siempre será así._

_Yo no dejare que siempre sea así._

_Y realmente espero que si sucede cualquier cosa, sea buena o mala, me la menciones, no me gusta estar al margen de lo que sucede en tu vida._

_Te quiere F.G._

_Psd.- Uno de los cachorros mayores dijo que ellos lamentarán haberte hecho daño._

Harry sonrío un poco, tal vez si tenía una familia, una que aún no conocía pero que sin duda le querían, o querían conocerlo al menos, ¡hasta uno de los miembros de la manada quería vengarse por lo sucedido!

Todos estaban en el gran comedor, pues era la noche de Halloween y había muchos dulces alrededor, a Harry nunca se le había permitido comer tal cosa, así que animado comió un poco de todo. Con el pasar de las semanas Hedwig se empezó a hacer a la idea de que no le comentaría a su jefa de casa sobre lo que sucedía en el colegio, pero a pesar de eso nunca dejaba de insistirle. Pues cualquier ayuda que pudiera ofrecer la mujer sería bienvenida, por poca que ésta fuera.

Harry miro hacia el frente, donde estaban los profesores y percibió nuevamente ese extraño destello alrededor del director, aprecio también que la profesora McGonagall tenía uno parecido, pero de distinto color, miro alrededor notando que algunos estudiantes mayores también lo tenían, pero mucho más claro; apenas visible. Si él no estuviera prestando atención, era claro que perdería la visión de tal cosa. Se pregunto que era, pero al no haber leído nada respecto a eso lo dejo pasar, tal vez debería ir a la biblioteca en busca de información.

Estaba a punto de terminar la cena cuando un alumno de, por lo menos sexto año de Hufflepuff, entro corriendo.

— ¡Un Troll! —Grito histérico— ¡En las mazmorras! Pensé que solo debería saberlo… — Y momentos después se desmayo en el lugar, frente a todo el gran comedor.

El pánico no se hizo esperar, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes empezó a gritar y a soltar lo que estaban comiendo, incluso la mayoría de los Slytherin habían perdido la compostura.

— ¡Silencio!— Grito el director de la escuela, cuando el silencio se hizo presente el director siguió con su discurso—Todos los alumnos deberán ir a sus salas comunes, los prefectos se harán cargo de eso, los profesores iremos a buscar a la criatura.

Todos los alumnos hicieron lo que el director había pedido.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que una niña de primer año faltaba en la cena.

Al día siguiente cuando todos terminaron de almorzar, y prepararse para las clases, pues dentro de poco empezarían con la primera evaluación, el director del colegio anuncio que el troll había sido eficazmente aturdido y regresado a las montañas; a donde pertenecía, también menciono que una joven de primer año había resultado herida, pero que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al encuentro gracias a dos jóvenes de Gryffindor, aunque no menciono quienes eran. Aunque todos veían claramente que Andrew Potter y su amigo Ron Weasley estaban presumiendo de ello desde que el almuerzo había comenzado.

La chica estaba en la enfermería, que por suerte solo tenía algunas heridas menores, nadie supo quién era, pues casi nadie la conocía. Harry no pensó mucho en ello, pues un pequeño dolor de cabeza le aquejaba esa mañana.

A veces es extraño cómo funciona el mundo, regularmente si eres una persona que se comporta de manera intachable, te suceden cosas buenas, pero otras veces no sucede así o tal vez es que no todas las personas tienen esas facilidades, tal vez es el karma que llega a cobrarte aquellas cuentas que dejaste pendiente en alguna vida anterior… sea cual sea la razón, Harry se encontraba desilusionado, él pensaba que las cosas podrían mejorar con el tiempo, no de forma inmediata, pero si gradualmente, pensó que sus compañeros dejarían todos esos rumores de lado, que se darían cuenta que eran mentiras, pero no fue así, al contrario.

Y todo por culpa de Andrew Potter.

No sabía cómo o quién había logrado meter el pergamino con la tarea de Andrew en su mochila, pero lo había hecho de forma en la que nadie prestara atención, ni siquiera McGonagall. Claro que la tarea fue encontrada, luego que el niño casi gritara que él había entrado a la clase con la tarea en mano. Que se encontrara en su mochila lo culpaba a él del suceso.

La profesora no había tenido otra opción de otorgarle un castigo, tal vez lo peor de todo fue la mirada de desprecio de su madre. ¿O tal vez fue decepción? El no estaba seguro.

La maestra McGonagall tenía suficiente ayuda con Lily Potter, y recientemente habían castigado a un grupo de personas con Filch por hacer una broma pesada, así que actualmente él estaba ayudándole a Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria del colegio. No sería tan malo si ésta no le hubiese dado un discurso sobre robar la tarea de sus compañeros, lo cual al parecer le disgustaba en demasía.

Tal vez por esa razón fue llevado con ella para cumplir su castigo.

Al final no resulto tan terrible, solo tenía que sacudir los libros con un plumero, pues limpiarlos con magia podía alterar algunos tomos. Un buen punto a tener en consideración, pues quería mantener en buenas condiciones todos sus libros.

Fue cuando estaba limpiando un estante un poco alto que noto un libro de color negro, le llamo la atención pues éste estaba más empolvado que los demás. Lo tomo para sacudir el polvo que tenía, inevitablemente leyendo el título "Rituales sagrados olvidados. Lo que un mago debe saber" Sin pensarlo dos veces lo dejo a un lado, para llevárselo en cuanto la detención terminara.

Después de dos horas de limpiar la biblioteca, los hombros le dolían bastante, pues había pasado ya un largo tiempo que no había hecho ese tipo de labores, más precisamente desde que entro al colegio. Caminando hacia la bibliotecaria casi tropieza con un libro que estaba misteriosamente en el suelo, el recordaba que antes no estaba ahí, pues había limpiado ese pasillo no hace más de media hora. Tal vez algún chico lo dejo tirado, o se le cayó cuando salía de la estancia. Lo tomó con la intención de guardarlo, pero sus colores brillantes le llamaron la atención, era un libro poco común pues la mayoría tenía colores sobrios "Los colores del alma, por Batilda Bagshoot" Lo tomo sin pensarlo demasiado, con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

Cuando la bibliotecaria vio que tenía ambos libros le miro con el seño fruncido, pero cuando él le explico lo que sucedía, su mirada se ablando un poco.

—Dime, chico—Hablo con un tono brusco— ¿Si tomaste la tarea de ese otro chico?

A Harry le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta de la bibliotecaria, intento adivinar sus pensamientos, pues absolutamente nadie le había preguntado algo así; nunca.

Hasta ahora.

— ¿Me creerá si se lo digo?—No pudo evitar preguntar, a pesar de su timidez, pues hasta cierto punto estaba cansado que todo el mundo supusiera las cosas. A pesar del extraño momento de valentía, sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo por vergüenza.

La bibliotecaria se sorprendió por la pregunta, al principio ella pensaba que ésta detención seria como las demás, así que le dio el trabajo más tedioso que siempre les daba a todos aquellos chiquillos barbajanes que llegaban con una detención tras ellos. Esperando que el chico se quejara y rezongara mientras limpiaba los libros.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al no escuchar absolutamente nada del chico, y además notar que el niño limpiaba con total atención y cuidado sus preciados libros. Cuando regreso con dos de ellos se sorprendió un poco más.

Los niños con detenciones no pensaban en llevarse libros para leerlos después de terminar lo que tenían que hacer.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió que algo no estaba bien, además que ese chico le recordaba a ella misma de pequeña. Así que no pudo evitar preguntar, y la respuesta del chiquillo a su pregunta junto con la intensa mirada que le dedico la dejo pensando, ni un solo niño en la vida debería tener esa mirada cansada en su rostro.

—Sí te creeré— Se escucho decir mientras tomaba los libros para sellarlos.

—Yo… yo no lo hice— respondió el niño con un suspiro, como temiendo que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Madame Pince le creyó, no supo si fue el tono desamparado, o la mirada perdida, pero le creyó, le miro por un par de segundos antes de tomar los libros, que notó eran de nivel un poco avanzado.

—Estos libros son de tercer año, ¿seguro que los quieres llevar?— Preguntó, esta vez, amablemente. Harry solo asintió, sin darse cuenta de momento, del cambio de actitud de la mayor —Está bien, querido, si tienes dificultades hay otros libros que podrías usar de apoyo para entenderlos. Regularmente los de primero tienen siete días para regresarlos, pero éstos los sellare por quince días, si necesitas ayuda o más tiempo solo regresa con ellos para volver a sellarlos.

Harry la miro atentamente mientras una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Ella le había creído" no pudo evitar pensar, él dudaba que ella pudiese hacer algo más que darle días extra con aquellos dos tomos, pero aun así se alegro por lo que la mayor hacía.

Le hizo sentir que no todo estaba mal en el colegio.

Cuando Harry tomo con cuidado los libros entre sus brazos, dispuesto a salir por la puerta de la biblioteca, Madame Pince se le quedo mirando tranquilamente, ella no podría hacer mucho sobre las detenciones del chico, pues a pesar de que ella estaba segura que el pequeño no había hecho nada, había muchas cosas que le inculpaba, tal vez ella pediría que el niño tomara las detenciones restantes con ella, así tal vez no le iría tan mal al pequeño, ella sabía que los chicos que estaban castigados por la broma pesada terminaban ese día con sus detenciones, si ella pedía la ayuda del pequeño, el niño no se vería en la necesidad de ir a lavar baños con el conserje en cuanto regresara de las vacaciones.

Más tranquila fue a hablar con Pomona Sprout, había escuchado que ella estaba muy molesta con la situación.

* * *

Buenas días mis queridos lectores, aquí traigo otro nuevo capitulo de Crónicas de un nuevo orden, no había podido actualizar debido a que se perdieron mis lentes, así que estoy un poco ciega frente a la computadora, y batallo un poco para leer lo que escribo, por lo menos me consuela que ya necesitaba cambiar la graduación de mis lentes. A pesar eso, les puedo asegurar otro capitulo para la próxima semana.

Y sin más les deseo un bonito inicio de semana y espero que estén disfrutado esta historia.


	11. Colores del Alma

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

Notas de capítulo

Esto es un poco diferente a los capítulos anteriores, pero a la vez es importante para la trama de la historia, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Harry había estado claramente impresionado por el actuar de la bibliotecaria de la escuela, aunque no había mencionado nada al respecto. En cuanto llego a su sala común se sentó en un pupitre libre y lo más escondido en la sala común, en el área de estudios de la sala. Notó que sus compañeros de casa estaban caminando ya a sus habitaciones, solo los mayores se quedaron alrededor de la chimenea en el centro de la sala, pues regularmente ellos se dormían más tarde.

No tuvo problemas en pasar desapercibido, desde hace meses los demás de la casa del tejón dejaron de notarlo, en ese momento no supo si sentirse bien o mal respecto a eso, pues en ocasiones como esa, el podía estar tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestara.

Abrió el libro oscuro, pues era el primero que había tomado de los estantes, su curiosidad al borde. A veces se preguntaba si no era mejor haber quedado en Ravenclaw, por cómo se comportaba ante el nuevo conocimiento frente a él.

Las primeras páginas se conformaban de palabras sobre la autora y sus motivaciones para crear el tomo que tenía en sus manos y una página aparte, con el título del libro con intrincados diseños ornamentales y hermosos dibujos. A él simplemente le había encantado. Después de la dedicación miro el índice del tomo y la introducción.

En ese tiempo Harry se embarco en un viaje de conocimiento de rituales antiguos donde toda la magia tomaba lentamente un nuevo significado. Uno donde mencionaban que la magia estaba viva, también mencionaba sobre algunas teorías sobre el por qué nacieron los magos y de donde vinieron las primeras criaturas mágicas.

Terminando de leer los primeros capítulos del tomo, ya pasaba de las tres de la mañana, por suerte el día siguiente era sábado y los alumnos se irían con sus familias para pasar las vacaciones de navidad, el esperaba que la mayoría de los alumnos se retirara, pues mientras menos hubiese, más tranquilo estaría.

Los profesores habían mencionado que las detenciones se suspenderían hasta entrar nuevamente a clases, pues al parecer, éstos no eran tan malvados como para dejar los castigos en vacaciones, aun con los alumnos que se quedarían en el colegio. Por lo menos tendría más tiempo para leer los libros que tenía en las manos.

Se dirigió al los dormitorios, dispuesto a descansar por esa noche.

El día siguiente se levanto un poco tarde, el sol ya estaba en el horizonte y sus compañeros estaban saliendo de la habitación, pues ya se retiraban a sus casas, con sus familiares, tal vez Harry debería sentirse mal por quedarse en el colegio, pero pensar por un momento en ir con los Dursley le retorcía el estomago.

Se levanto de la cama dándole los buenos días a Hedwig pues no quería que se molestara con él nuevamente, fue al baño e hizo sus necesidades, tardando más de lo acostumbrado en bañarse. El agua caliente se sentía bien a esas horas de la mañana.

Tomo su mochila y metió los dos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca la noche anterior, el camino hacia el gran comedor fue bastante relajante pues casi no había alumnos en el colegio, ellos se habían ido muy temprano ese día.

Cuando entro al gran comedor le sorprendió ver que solo había una mesa en medio de la gran sala, los profesores estaban sentados junto a los alumnos, pues no se habían quedado muchas personas. El se sentó algo alejado de sus demás compañeros, un poco intimidado pues estaba fuera de la seguridad de la multitud de alumnos que frecuentaban el gran comedor. Tomo un plato y se sirvió algo de verdura cocida y algunas legumbres, al parecer, con el tiempo, los elfos domésticos se habían dado cuenta de que no comía carne.

Observando a los demás alumnos notó inmediatamente a su hermano de Gryffindor, junto a su amigo, al parecer los hermanos del chico de cabello rojo se habían quedado, en total eran cinco de esa casa, dos Ravenclaw de segundo año, ni un solo Hufflepuff para su consuelo, pues a pesar de todo el no habría podido mantener alguna conversación con él, y un solo Slytherin, notó, era uno de los mayores, aunque no estaba entre los últimos años, Harry diría que pertenecía a tercer o tal vez cuarto año, aunque no estaba seguro, cuando éste le dirigió la mirada, Harry , avergonzado la bajo, mirando con atención su plato y empezando a comer ligeros bocados.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, tomo sus mochila y salió del gran comedor rápidamente, buscando un lugar tranquilo para empezar a leer, y aprovechar las vacaciones, encontrándolo algo alejado de los pasillos principales, se veía que era uno de los pasillos menos transitados en Hogwarts, pero estaba hermoso, grandes vitrales se veían de un lado del pasillo, dejando pasar la luz tras las ventanas, los vitrales tenían muchos colores, pero observo que predominaban los colores, rojo, amarillo, verde y azul; eran los colores de las casas de Hogwarts.

Repentinamente Harry sintió que estaba invadiendo la intimidad del castillo así que empezó a caminar más rápidamente cuando una sensación repentina y cálida le detuvo, se sentía tranquilo, miro nuevamente las grandes ventanas, ahora se veían cuatro animales haciendo un diseño increíble, algo que él no podría imaginar, un león grande e imponente se alzaba mientras una hermosa serpiente color del marfil estaba en su lomo y era tan larga que pasaba por sus patas, un agila majestuosa estaba sobrevolando el gran ventanal mientras un tejón estaba tímidamente en el suelo, a un lado del león. Parecía que los animales estaban vivos, y que le miraban con atención.

La imagen le quito las palabras al niño, las cuatro casas de Hogwarts estaban representadas en ese gran mural, mientras la luz agradablemente pasaba por ella, haciendo visible el pasillo.

Después de admirar el mural por lo menos cinco minutos, notó que a los pies del gran ventanal se encontraba un espacio en el cual podía sentarse y recargarse en la pared para poder leer, la luz era magnifica, y no tendría problemas respecto a la luminosidad del lugar. También se daría cuenta si se le hacía tarde para ir a su sala común pues la oscuridad empezaría a hacerse presente en todo el pasillo. Sentándose a un lado de la ventana, lo más cómodo que podía, decidió que era el lugar perfecto para leer.

_"__La celebración del Solsticio de invierno o Yule, es la noche más larga del año y su día el más breve, cuando en opinión de los antiguos y grandes magos; se afirmaban las potencias de las tinieblas. Dos son los temas que dominan la fiesta, el nacimiento del sol y el combate entre la luz y la oscuridad._

_Estos conceptos no deben ser malinterpretados como una lucha. Tanto una como la otra se complementan entre si y son un equilibrio necesario para que la magia viva por sí misma. _

_La batalla se representa habitualmente como la lucha entre el Rey Roble (Luz) y el Rey Acebo (Ocuridad), triunfando el primero en combate. _

_En tiempos antiguos se encendían hogueras como recursos mágicos para estimular al sol a "renacer". A partir de aquí el sol empieza a tomar más fuerza cada día._

_Yule es el primero de los Sabbats menores en la Rueda del Año del mundo mágico. Es un punto de quiebre entre el ciclo solar del Dios, ya que marca su renacimiento._

_Algunas de las tradiciones más famosas eran encender el leño de Yule, del año anterior, y hacerlo arder por 12 horas. Mantener una vigilia nocturna para esperar al sol. Se brindaba a la salud de un árbol y se lo mojaba con sidra, dejándole también muffins sobre sus ramas. _

_Para saber los pasos para hacer el ritual de Yule ir a la pagina 215."_

Harry miro el ejemplar un poco impresionado, si éste no se equivocaba, Yule era el 21 de diciembre y faltaban exactamente dos semanas para el día. En Hogwarts celebraban navidad, para que los magos hijos de muggle se sintieran cómodos, o algo así había escuchado un día, aunque él no había comprendido el comentario del todo. Tal vez debería celebrar Yule. Pues aparte de la inmensa curiosidad, el sentía que realmente debería hacerlo, aunque sea solo para saber cómo se sentía celebrar una festividad mágica.

Yendo a la pagina que le habían mencionado en la descripción noto que necesitaría varias cosas, primero algún lugar al campo abierto, así que no podría hacerlo dentro del castillo, un Athame; era una especie de daga pequeña, una copa, un disco; el cual tendría una estrella de cinco puntas gravada, su varita mágica entre otras cosas, también noto que debía buscar alguna vestimenta sagrada…Se recargo en la pared con pesadez, tal vez no podría celebrar esa festividad, ni las siguientes; en lo que terminaba el año, pues la mayoría de las cosas no las tenía.

También se dio cuenta que incluso antes del verdadero ritual tendría que presentar sus instrumentos de trabajo antes de siquiera presentarse él, esto último podría ser poco antes del ritual, en el mismo día, pero en definitiva tendría que hacerlo antes del la festividad de Yule. Lanzó un suspiro desanimado al aire, tal vez podría pensar en alguna solución, mientras tanto no se ilusionaría con hacerlo, pues a pesar de que lo intentaría no sabía dónde podría conseguir tales cosas.

Al pasar la primera semana solo había conseguido un par de cosas con el poco dinero que le quedaba, había mandado a Hedwig preguntando por tales elementos y según el precio de cada producto, pudo comprar un caldero de peltre nuevo y un disco con la estrella de cinco puntas grabadas en el. Pero aun faltaba mucho más de la mitad de las cosas. Con una postura derrotada caminaba de un lado a otro por un pasillo, en el séptimo piso. Estaba pensando en alguna manera de llegar a Gingotts para retirar algo del dinero que tenía ahí, cuando una puerta apareció a su lado, en la pared del pasillo.

Cuando su sorpresa inicial paso, con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de cosas que había al otro lado, montañas de ropa, botellas vacías, armarios rotos, jaulas para lechuzas, entre otras muchas cosas, dio unos pasos preguntándose en que era todo aquello cuando su vista se dirigió a una hoja que hasta ese momento, tenía en sus manos, era la lista de las cosas que tenía que comprar. Miro nuevamente hacia aquellas grandes montañas de objetos, las cuales dudaba mucho tuvieran dueño y tomo una decisión, con pasos tímidos pero seguros empezó a buscar las cosas que tenía la lista en su mano.

Es noche llego muy tarde a la sala común, había encontrado todas las cosas de la lista, incluso una vestimenta sagrada, o lo que el libro describía como una. Cuando camino por los pasillos de regreso a su sala común se sintió nervioso, pues nunca había estado fuera después del toque de queda, por suerte pudo llegar a salvo a su dormitorio.

El paso los siguientes días tratando de memorizar cada aspecto de los rituales que aria esa noche de diciembre, todo tenía que salir bien, el primer ritual oficial que aria; era el de la presentación, él se presentaría ante la magia, y ésta le juzgaría, esta parte no tenía consecuencias pues era una mera presentación, pero por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, además de que estaría totalmente solo, pues no había otro mago el cual podría ayudarle.

Cuando faltaba poco menos de terminar la semana, empezó a buscar algún lugar en el que podría hacer el ritual. Al no encontrar ni uno solo, decidió que tal vez debería ir al bosque prohibido, ese era el único lugar al que podría ir sin perturbar a alguien o llamar demasiado la atención.

— ¡Estás loco!—Exclamo Hedwig en cuanto lo menciono—Ese es un lugar peligroso, y te castigaran si te descubren.

—Pero es el único lugar Hedwig, y siento que tengo que hacer esto, no sé, es como un presentimiento.

—Pero no te tienes que poner en peligro por esto, tiene que haber otro lugar.

—Pero ya busque por todo el colegio, a parte de los jardines principales no hay algún lugar en el que pueda estar tranquilo y seguro, uno donde nadie me descubra.

La lechuza le miro molesta, muy, muy molesta, pero después de un momento en el que supo que no podría convencer al chico suspiró—Esta bien, pero yo estaré presente en todo momento, y buscare por ti algún espacio amplio para que no entres más de lo que debes en el bosque.

Harry asintió emocionado, alegre de que su amiga le ayudara en esto.

Un par de días después Hedwig le comento sobre un pequeño prado no muy alejado de Hogwarts pero si lo bastante para que no le interrumpieran, por suerte no estaba tan profundo en el bosque. Así que si ocurría algún problema Harry podría correr un poco y gritar por ayuda, el guardabosques le escucharía claramente si hacia esto.

Unas noches antes del gran día, Harry se dirigió a uno de los patios del colegio, era el lugar más solitario en esa temporada, con tan pocos alumnos y al ser invierno Harry estaría completamente solo, aunque claramente antes de salir había aprendido y lanzado algún hechizo de calefacción a todas sus ropas.

Caminó hacia un lado del lago negro, entre algunos árboles, donde el extrañamente ligero viento no daba directamente, no era un espacio muy grande pero servía para sus propósitos de momento.

Harry llevo su Athame, su disco, su varita, un par de velas extra y un incienso de Sándalo, para bendecir sus instrumentos ante la magia. Se suponía que este pequeño acto les daría una identidad a sus pertenencias, además de borrar cualquier magia ajena a la suya. Era una forma de sintonizarlas con la magia, antes del gran momento. Camino nervioso. No le tomaría más de 15 minutos pero el trayecto hacia su sala común era un largo, era después del toque de queda, y para su infortunio esto se tenía que hacer de noche.

Cuando llego al lugar se sentó en el espacio entre los árboles y prendió las dos velas mientras decía:

En esta noche y a esta hora,

Invoco al gran poder de la luna,

A la Gran Diosa,

Reina de todos los reinos,

Señora del destino infinito,

Protectora y madre de todos los magos y todas las brujas,

Os invoco para que vuestra sabiduría atraviese esta noche y proyecte sobre mí, un mago solitario, con vuestra armoniosa mirada.

El encantamiento ha comenzado y de los cielos bajara tu poder.

Se levanto lentamente y lavo el Athame y el disco con abundante agua del lago, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente, pues el agua no estaba helada— Limpio este Athame y este disco con agua para lavar cualquier impureza que pueda tener—Levanto su varita sobre el lago, teniendo en cuenta que el reflejo de la luz de la luna le diera de lleno al instrumento— que la presencia de éste lago infunda su poder sobre mis instrumentos y con su luz pura quite cualquier impureza o energía negativa que puedan tener.

Se dirigió hacia las velas y se sentó frente a ellas, tomando un puño de tierra del suelo y dejándolo caer sobre sus cosas de forma lenta y pausada, éstas estaban totalmente secas, como si no las hubiese lavado hace unos segundos—Con esto infundo el poder de la madre tierra, madre de todas las criaturas, de toda la vida, estos objetos no están hechos para dañar, están hechos para proteger y bendecir.

Tomo sus cosas y una por una las fue pasando por el humo del incienso—Que el aire exalte todo su poder, pues con éstos instrumentos me protegeré.

Por último empezó a pasarlas por el fuego—Que despierten todo su poder en caso de necesitar una defensa de último momento, mis intenciones son buenas, pero el mundo no está hecho para mí.

Cuando terminó de pasar cada uno de los objetos por el fuego, cuidando que éstos no se quemaran sintió un pequeño tirón en su magia, notó con gran agrado como un pequeño resplandor de color rosa rodeaba a sus instrumentos de trabajo, especialmente noto maravillado como un pequeño hilo rosa le conectaba con su varita.

Contento tomo los tres objetos en sus manos y exclamo al viento:

Estos objetos ahora son puros y los dedico al señor y a la señora.

Están libres de toda negatividad en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

¡Que así sea y así está hecho!

Repentinamente una pequeña ráfaga de aire paso a través de él, rodeándolo de un olor dulzón, Harry con cuidado apago con su Athame las velas, y espero pacientemente hasta que el incienso se terminara, antes de caminar de regreso a su sala común, el pequeño no se había dado cuenta que mientras transcurría el ritual, el frio fue cada vez más débil, tampoco se entero de que al entrar al colegio, la nieve cayó en una agitada ventisca, como si ésta estuviera esperando a que el pequeño mago estuviera a resguardo para empezar a caer.

Cansado se acostó sobre su cama, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hedwig miro esto con atención, ella estaría con él en el ritual de Yule y la presentación, así que en ésta ocasión considero que era un momento para el pequeño, pues él le había asegurado; más temprano ese día, que estaría en las seguridad de los patios del colegio, ella estaba feliz por su polluelo, el empezaba a crecer como un mago, uno que estaba en sintonía con la magia y que ella estaba segura, le aceptaría con las alas abiertas, ella solo podía asegurarse que el pequeño estuviera seguro, incluso podía sentir la magia del castillo abrigándolo, el chico era especial y ella estaba contenta por estar con él desde el principio. Con esos pensamientos ella cerró sus ojos, dándole la bienvenida a la tierra de los sueños.

Harry se despertó feliz el día esperado, era 20 de diciembre, pues el ritual tendría que estar preparado para la madrugada del 21, así que después de desayunar fue a la biblioteca para volver a sellar los libros pues ni siquiera había podido empezar el segundo, solo para que Madame Pince le mencionara que regresara los libros quince días después de terminar las vacaciones, pues al parecer el periodo vacacional no contaba. Luego camino por todo el colegio, mirando todas las cosas como si fuese la primera vez que las veía, por alguna extraña razón todo estaba vibrando, no era algo que el pudiese ver claramente, pero era algo que él sentía. Nunca se dio cuenta de un par de ojos color castaño rojizo que no lo perdieron de vista hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando se sentó en la gran mesa, que compartían todos los ocupantes del castillo, sintió una mirada penetrante, levanto la vista un poco, viendo que el chico de Slytherin lo veía profundamente, parecía molesto por alguna razón, observo Harry, aunque no tenía claro porque lo sabía. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, mientras comía lentamente, nervioso. Cuando dejo de sentir esa pesada mirada, huyo del gran comedor.

Camino hasta su sala común para esperar a que todos en el castillo se acostaran a dormir, no podría salir hasta entonces, poco antes de que fuera la hora, tomo sus cosas y reviso que todo estuviera en orden, se puso la túnica ceremonial, debajo de su capa del uniforme pues ésta era de un blanco impoluto y no quería que se manchara en el camino. Además estaba haciendo bastante frio fuera del colegio.

Cuando fue la hora, salió con mucho cuidado de Hogwarts, mirando cada esquina y con pasos seguros. Afuera del edificio Hedwig le esperaba, noto que todo estaba tapizado con un hermoso parche blanco, por alguna razón esto le ánimo a seguir, miro a su lechuza asintiendo y esta empezó a volar, mostrándole el camino que seguirían.

Llegaron a un hermoso claro en el bosque, Harry lo miro maravillado, pequeñas flores blancas iluminaban el contorno del pequeño prado, estas flores parecían estar hechas de hielo, o del más puro cristal. Rápidamente se acerco hacia un árbol dejando su capa del colegio y empezando a sacar sus cosas. Primero fue una vieja escoba y empezó a barrer sobre el aire, para quitar cualquier tipo de energía negativa, o basura astral, como se había descrito en el libro. Al principio lo hizo tímidamente, pero después de despejar la mitad del área empezó a desinhibirse, él estaba solo ahí, solo Hedwig le vería y con ella no podía ser tan tímido.

Una vez estuvo hecho saco todas las cosas restantes de su mochila y empezó a armar el altar, el Athame, las velas, el caldero, el incienso, el disco, la campana, la copa y su varita estaban posados por encima de una tela blanca en la nieve. Al principio estaba dudoso si ponerlo en el suelo era correcto, pero en realidad no importaba mucho donde estaba el altar. La escritora del libro mencionaba que así era incluso mejor, pues tenía más contacto con la tierra.

Después de llenar la copa con jugo de uva, formo un circulo con sal y coloco cuatro velas en cada punto cardinal, tomo su varita y nervioso empezó el ritual.

El altar miraba hacia el norte, así que después de prender el incienso, camino hacia el Este, tomo la vela que estaba en el suelo y con la varita la prendió —Te invoco guardián del aire que con tu presencia la disposición de éste círculo estará alejada para aquellos que daño nos quieren hacer— Una pequeña brisa de aire cálido le paso por el rostro. Sin dejarse impresionar, aunque claramente consternado camino hacia el sur, tomo la vela y la prendió con su varita— Te invoco, guardián del Fuego, con tu presencia éste círculo tendrá la protección que necesite— La llama aumento su tamaño, sorprendiendo nuevamente al pequeño, Harry camino hacia el oeste e hizo lo mismo con la vela— Te invoco guardián del agua, para que fertilices la energía y ésta crezca ante tu presencia, así toda la energía aquí estará en equilibrio— se quedo unos segundos en el lugar, cuando unas gotas de agua cayeron del cielo, sorprendido porque no se congelaron en el camino, siguió hacia el norte. Hizo lo pertinente con la vela frente a éste punto cardinal y exclamó— Te invoco guardián de la tierra, con tu presencia mantendrás estable lo que este dentro y en las proximidades de éste círculo. Harry sintió un pequeño y casi imperceptible temblor en el suelo.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el altar, siempre en el sentido del reloj, el altar estaba situado casi en el medio del gran círculo de sal, todo empezó a sentirse irreal, como si el ambiente estuviese cargado de energía, aunque no se sentía pesada, si no, en cierta manera cálido, se dio cuenta de que el frio no estaba presente, a comparación de hace unos minutos.

Cuando estuvo frente al altar, tomo la campana y la sonó tres veces, la energía presente pareció vibrar ante esto.

Harry tomo el Athame por el mango y con él, trazo el círculo de sal a distancia, empezando con el este y terminando por el lado del norte, miro fascinado como una luz iluminaba el contorno de la figura mientras pasaba, ahora parecía que no existía nada más fuera de ese pequeño espacio.

Camino hacia el altar y levanto las manos, en una de ellas se encontraba el Athame, en la otra la varita, y dijo:

De este modo nos encontramos en un tiempo que ya no es tiempo,

En un lugar que ya no es lugar,

Porque estamos entre los mundos y mas allá de los mundos.

Que los Dioses y las Diosas nos protejan y ayuden en nuestro viaje Mágico. ¡Así Sea!

La energía que se sentía hace poco tiempo no fue comparación para la avalancha que vino después, sellando aquel circulo como un lugar en el infinito, las velas que se encontraban en el altar se prendieron solas de una forma mágica e irreal, Harry se empezó a sentir abrumado, pero a la vez eufórico ante los sentimientos que le llegaban a él de todas partes. Era algo indescriptible.

Sin tardar demasiado Harry dejo el Athame y su varita en el altar, se hinco, con una rodilla en el suelo y la mirada a sus pies.

Señor y Señora,

Solicito vuestra presencia en este círculo,

Librad de todo mal a este espacio,

Y guiarme con su amorosa presencia.

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, llegando a ese punto estaba temeroso, pues los Dioses podían simplemente no presentarse ante él, o decidir que él era una causa que no valía la pena, no creía soportar algo así. Cuando sintió una presencia frente a él, imponente y de naturaleza desconocida prosiguió.

Señor y Señora,

Mi nombre es Harry Potter,

Me presento humildemente ante ustedes,

Para empezar mí camino de mago,

Espero que bendigan mi travesía,

Pues a pesar de ser joven, ha sido larga y difícil,

Y no quiero claudicar en mi camino.

Rezó con voz débil. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que sintió una mano cálida tomar su rostro y levantarlo —Harry mírame— escucho una voz femenina y tranquila, el pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo ante él a una mujer mayor, muy hermosa y con facciones delicadas. A pesar de la edad, sus ojos se veían jóvenes y pintorescos —Se quién eres pequeño, se que tu travesía no ha sido fácil y no lo será, pero sabrás llegar al final del camino. Te bendigo, hijo mío, lo hago ahora y lo haré siempre, por todos los tiempos, en este lugar y en muchos otros.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con realización y felicidad, aún estaba nervioso, pero ahora sentía que un peso se había ido de sus hombros, Harry asintió y dejo caer unas lágrimas de los sentimientos más puros en su corazón, pues esta avalancha sentimientos era tan intensa que no podía detenerlos con una simple sonrisa. Miro hacia donde debería estar el Dios pero al no encontrarlo le desanimo un poco.

—Lo veras en Imbolc pequeño—menciono con cariño la Señora de la magia—Debes recordar que hasta que salga el sol el estará indispuesto.

Harry asintió más tranquilo; había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, sonriendo con timidez siguió ahora con el ritual de Yule, pues la presentación había terminado. Se puso de pie frente al altar y hablo con voz pausada y suave:

Aunque el mundo este envuelto en sueño, se que despertaré

Aunque los vientos helados soplen, no claudicare,

Aunque todo esto suceda, se que todo pasara pronto.

Se acerco al altar y tomo su varita, para mandar una ligera flama al caldero, el cual prendió en el interior inmediatamente y grito:

¡Prendo este fuego en tu honor Diosa madre!

¡Tú, que has creado vida de la muerte y calor del frío!

¡El Sol vive una vez más; el tiempo de luz está creciendo!

¡Fuego para la fortaleza!

¡Fuego para la vida!

¡Fuego para el amor!

¡Bienvenido Dios del Sol, que siempre retomas!

Las llamas de todas las velas crecieron de tamaño por algunos minutos, Harry se quedo de pie mirando como toda esa energía se fundía, estaba exhausto por la magia que bailaba en el aire, su respiración se hacia un poco pesada mientras las llamas empezaban a bajar de intensidad, pero toda esa magia estaba ahí, presente, palpable, se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de la Diosa y los guardianes, que ahora le veían impresionados con su brumosa presencia, pues no era el momento de estar en el plano físico, el poder del Dios estaba presente, a pesar de que aun era débil por la temporada, estaba ahí.

Harry cerró los ojos unos momentos meditando sobre toda aquella energía, sabía que ésta era solo una parte de toda aquella que aun seguía dormida por el invierno, como si fuera un gran oso invernando, y esto solo fuera un respiro.

Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió dos presencias por encima de él, ambos preparándose para la batalla, no podía reconocerlos, y de ninguna manera podía abrir los ojos, ambas fuerzas místicas empezaron a luchar, sus movimientos eran precisos, sin vacilar un solo momento, lentamente todo fue transformándose en una feroz batalla que parecía carecer de sentido, pero Harry, en el fondo de su mente sabía qué estaba sucediendo, sabía que ésta era una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, y sabia, mas consiente que nunca, que esto solo era un ritual entre aquellas fuerzas místicas, sabía que los golpes de la oscuridad estaban destinados a fallar, y sabía que los movimientos de la luz estaban hechos para danzar, nunca se tocaron, a pesar de la ferocidad de tal lucha, al final parecía un baile perfectamente coreografiado, uno el que Harry observo y aprendió sus pasos. Pues maravillado no podía dejar de observar dentro de su mente.

Cuando todo terminó; de manera amistosa y con una reverencia, inconscientemente pensó como inicio su vida, como paso todo de forma inevitable, como el necesitaría fuerzas para avanzar hacia adelante, pensó que esto era como un nuevo comienzo, como un verdadero nuevo comienzo. Todo quedo en segundo plano, solo su presencia y su alma curándose ante aquella magia pura, limpiándole casi cariñosamente, aunque tenía un toque pesado, diferente a las manos de la Diosa.

Harry se puso de pie, cansado y con algo de dificultad, exclamó:

Gran Dios del Sol, doy la bienvenida a tu regreso.

Que brilles fuertemente junto a la Diosa

Que brilles fuertemente sobre la tierra, esparciendo semillas y abonando el campo

¡Todas las bendiciones sobre ti, renacido sol!

Harry dejo la varita en el altar y tomo el Athame, camino con pasos cansados hacia el Este y exclamo mientras apagaba la vela con la pequeña daga:

Parte en paz, guardián del Aire, te despido y agradezco tu presencia en este círculo.

Camino hacia el norte en sentido a las manecillas del reloj y apagando la vela con el Athame menciono

Parte en paz guardián de la Tierra, yo te despido y agradezco tu presencia en este círculo.

Siguiendo el mismo camino y el mismo patrón, se dirigió hacia el oeste diciendo:

Parte en paz guardián del Agua, te despido y agradezco tu presencia en este círculo.

Dio otra vuelta completa para dirigirse hacia el sur y haciendo lo mismo menciono:

Parte en paz guardián del fuego, te despido y agradezco tu presencia en este círculo.

Siguió caminando en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj hasta llegar al altar para despedir a los Dioses, dejando el Athame en el altar, levanto las manos y dijo amablemente—Diosa, Madre, Señora de la Luna, te doy las gracias por compartir este momento conmigo, también te doy las gracias por velar por mí, por guardarme y guiarme en todo. Bendita seas gran Madre.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar vacio del altar, dirigiéndose al Dios —Dios, Señor del Sol, te doy las gracias por compartir este momento conmigo, también te doy las gracias por velar por mí, por guardarme y guiarme en todo. Bendito seas gran Padre. Espero ansioso tu resurrección ante la llegada del Sol.

De un momento a otro la Diosa había desaparecido, dejando el circulo en el que estaba libre de nieve y con una capa de pasto verde, toda la energía que había sentido hasta el momento había sido absorbida dentro de la tierra, para los arboles y las plantas de alrededor, noto que las flores congeladas brillaban con una luz especial en la ligera oscuridad, Harry dio unos pasos tambaleantes antes de caer en el acolchado pasto, Hedwig se acerco a él volando, preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien polluelo?

—Sí Hedwig, solo estoy un poco cansado— hablo con pesadez mientras se daba la vuelta en el suelo, quedando boca arriba, hasta ese momento noto que en las horillas del claro habían varias especies de criaturas, había algunos ciervos, conejos y un par de unicornios, también fijo su vista en diversas aves que estaban ahí, mirando atentamente lo sucedido.

—Empezaron a llegar cuando comenzaste a invocar a los guardianes, no son peligrosos, incluso los unicornios evitaron que criaturas peligrosas se acercaran a ésta área del bosque.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa agradecida, ella siempre sabia en que estaba pensando, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, captando los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por el bosque. Sonrió con genuina felicidad.

Para entrar al colegio espero a que fuera una hora aceptable, pues el toque de queda aun estaba presente muy temprano en la mañana, de camino a las puertas del colegio había sentido que la calidez del sol era más especial por alguna razón, pensó que era uno de los efectos del ritual.

Camino cansado por los pasillos, con su mochila y su túnica del colegio tapando la ropa sagrada, que ahora tenía algunas manchas de tierra en ella. Giró por un pasillo, tapando con su mano un gran bostezo y sin darse cuenta choco con un chico más alto que el, estaba tan cansado que cayó de sentón cerrando los ojos ante el golpe, pues le había tomado desprevenido.

—Lo siento—alcanzo a decir—venía…—había chocado con el único chico de Slytherin en Hogwarts, inmediatamente trago grueso, los alumnos de esa casa no eran amables con nadie, ellos eran los que le hacían las bromas más crueles, pues él tenía claro que era un chico de Hufflepuff, y su casa era objeto de burlas muy seguido, principalmente de alumnos de esa casa.

Pero el chico frente a él solo le miro con odio, "Si las miradas matasen…" para seguir su camino sin mirar atrás. Cuando se puso de pie, noto que el joven se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, así que él apresuro el paso hacia su sala común, se cambiaria de ropa rápidamente para alcanzar a almorzar algo. Según ciertas tradiciones ese día era un día de fiesta y celebración, pero él no podría seguir al pie de la letra tales tradiciones, él estaba solo ese día, por alguna razón esto le desanimo un poco, luego recordó que no importaba, el estaba bien ante la magia, y estaba muy contento respecto a eso. Por el momento tendría que funcionar. "¡Tendría que contarle a Fenrir!" Pensó animado, después de todo, el hombre lobo era la única familia que tenía ahora.

Cuando entro al gran comedor, ya cambiado y más presentable a como le había visto el chico mayor de la casa de las serpientes, se sorprendió por la vista que le recibió, los profesores estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, en la gran mesa del centro junto a los alumnos restantes, pero un…resplandor de colores les rodeaba, a cada uno, todos tenían un color diferente, los alumnos no eran una excepción. Apenas podía notar estos extraños espectros, pero al ser varias las personas en el aula, todos se combinaban de tal manera que, por extraño que parezca, le recordó al libro de colores que había sacado de la biblioteca, tomo una nota mental para leerlo en la primera oportunidad que tuviese, pues todos los habitantes del castillo le miraron con curiosidad en sus rostros, pues había estado parado enfrente de la mesa por, al menos, cinco minutos.

Con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas tomo asiento, dispuesto a comer rápidamente y después ir a buscar qué demonios estaba pasando con él.

_"__Se le llama aura a la energía que sale de nuestro cuerpo que se puede captar en colores, todo esto depende de diversos factores como el estado de ánimo, los pensamientos, enfermedades y la personalidad de las personas, algunos especialistas mencionan que hay mas factores a considerar, pero ésta al ser un área poco estudiada, se tiene poca información._

_El concepto de aura o de los chakras se refieren a la presencia de energías cromáticas dentro del cuerpo y a su alrededor, tomando en cuenta matices, tintes y tonos en el color. _

_Cada ser viviente tiene un color básico en su aura, así como otros colores secundarios que concuerdan con los diferentes factores antes mencionados._

_Hay pocos magos que tienen la vista natural de este espectro, lo cual se presenta desde muy pequeños, con el tiempo puede que ésta habilidad se refuerce o en el peor de los casos, desaparezca. Lo cual sucede con regularidad pues el aura no es un área de estudio que se haya popularizado desde hace cientos de años._

_A continuación podrá encontrar una lista de los colores bases en cada tipo de aura, además de que significa la ausencia de color, luminosidad u opacidad en el aura."_

Harry se quedo helado frente al libro multicolor que había sacado de la biblioteca. Después de terminar el almuerzo había decidido huir nuevamente de ahí, a su sala común, se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y había empezado a leer, el podía ver el aura de las personas, se dio cuenta que en el ejemplar podía encontrar algunos ejercicios para reforzar esa nueva capacidad, era algo abrumador si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Intento relajarse un momento, antes de levantarse y escribirle a Fenrir, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, se preguntó si él estaría orgulloso porque Harry tuviera ésta habilidad, el siempre había sido muy gentil con él, incuso con la carta sobre sus problemas, y le había mencionado antes que cualquier cosa que el viviera en Hogwarts le tenía que decir, pues él quería estar enterado de todo lo que sucedía alrededor, por si tendría que actuar más rápido en el futuro. Harry solo pudo pensar que él intentaba cuidarlo a su manera.


	12. Desconfianzas y criaturas, parte 1

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

Notas de capítulo

Disculpen la tardanza, tuve un poco de dificultades para escribir éste capítulo.

* * *

Más tarde que temprano los demás alumnos regresaron al colegio y las clases regresaron a la normalidad. Después de su gran descubrimiento empezó a reforzar ésta nueva habilidad, algo que su querida lechuza le estaba ayudando pues si bien el libro mencionaba que de preferencia tendría que ser un mago que le brindara esa ayuda; Harry no olvidaba que estaba solo en el colegio. Así que era de esperar que a pesar de estar haciendo progresos, éstos estaban un poco lentos.

Hedwig había regresado con la respuesta de Fenrir a su carta anterior, en la que le contaba sobre el ritual de Yule y lo que respectaba a su habilidad recién descubierta, al principio el hombre lobo le había regañado por ir solo al bosque prohibido en luna llena, pues toda festividad mágica coincidían con tal fase lunar, luego de la amonestación, le menciono que solo podía sentir orgullo por él, pues se había presentado totalmente solo ante la magia, cosa que pocos magos hacían. Además le explico que el extremo cansancio que había sentido era porque estaba solo en el ritual, pues la mayoría de las veces hay más de un mago para soportar tal carga de energía.

También, le había escrito que su antigua manada solían festejar esos días especiales del año, pero cuando ellos murieron; de alguna forma que el no menciono en la carta, esos días habían terminado, luego cambio de tema diciendo que sería algo bueno seguir con esas tradiciones, cosa que puso feliz a Harry. Pues había disfrutado bastante la experiencia.

Sobre su habilidad no menciono mucho, solo que esperaba que la trabajara pues él quería que Harry aprendiera todo lo que pudiera para que se preparara de una mejor manera en el futuro. Eso incluía reforzar las habilidades que él tuviera. Luego le deseo buena suerte en el colegio y que toda la manada le mandaba saludos. Curiosamente en cada carta mencionaba algo al respecto.

Conforme los días empezaron a transcurrir, Harry había desarrollado una extraña habilidad de parecer invisible ante todos, pues siempre caminaba por pasillos secundarios hacia sus clases y cuando estas terminaban, salía lo más rápido posible del salón, lo cual le había ayudado en evitar a ciertos alumnos del colegio, más específicamente; a su hermano.

No había que malinterpretar las cosas, no era miedo lo que sentía, por lo menos ya no, ahora más que nunca estaba consciente de que no recibiría el apoyo de su familia, tal vez la aceptación de la Diosa en el ritual había tendido algo que ver, pero él creía que no necesitaba nada de algunos desconocidos que no había visto en años, y que en sus recuerdos no existían. Aún dolía, no podía negarlo, pero ahora era un poco más soportable.

Aunque tal vez fue suerte que al querer cruzar un pasillo vio a lo lejos a Andrew con su amigo Ron, llevaban una caja con agujeros descuidados en ésta, tal vez por curiosidad o por algún impulso que no sabía de dónde había salido, se acerco hasta que pudo escucharlos, sin embargo, éstos no le veían a él entre las sombras de las antorchas, pues era un poco tarde, y la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más presente en el pasillo sin ventanas.

— ¿Estás seguro que nadie te vio agarrarla?

—Sí, Ron, estoy seguro, con esto verás que los Slytherin empezaran a conocer su lugar.

—_Sáquenme de aquí, mocosos del demonio…. —_Escuchó Harry de la caja que tenían en las manos.  
Era una voz sedosa, femenina, y bastante grosera.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer Andrew es aventarla de la torre de astronomía, así la encontraran en la mañana en los patios del colegio —Harry se alarmó ante lo dicho por el niño de cabellos rojos, él sabía que en la caja había un ser vivo, tal vez alguna mascota de alguien, siguió escuchando improperios de la caja mientras los niños cruzaban el pasillo. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

Pensando en todos los hechizos que conocía, lanzo un hechizo a las antorchas para apagarlas, lo cual hizo que los niños se detuvieran en el acto, luego lanzo otro para amarrar las cintas de los zapatos de los chicos, para que en cuanto dieran un paso cayeran al suelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a donde dos espectros se veían en la oscuridad; un beneficio de poder ver auras, pues veía el contorno de los colores.

Con una voluntad de hierro tomo la caja con fuerza, Andrew al ver que el peso de la caja abandonaba sus manos intento agarrar al culpable, pero el movimiento mando a los tres al suelo con un golpe sordo, pues Ron había chocado con Andrew, entrando en pánico cuando sintió el movimiento a un lado de él, Harry se levanto con todo y caja, aprovechando la confusión, y corrió por donde había venido, perdiéndose entre pasillos, hasta llegar a un área relativamente solitaria, solo ahí se permitió respirar tranquilamente mientras buscaba algún salón vacio para esconderse y dejar libre a la criatura que se encontraba dentro de la caja, que ahora estaba mortalmente silenciosa.

Cuando estuvo en un aula en desuso, Harry se sentó en un pupitre polvoriento, respiro un par de veces antes intentar hablarle a lo que sea que estaba dentro de aquella sospechosa caja de cartón— ¿Estás bien?—se escucho preguntar en un silbido, pero el silencio le distrajo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener. "Maldición" pensó mientras abría la caja con pánico en sus ojos.

Dentro de la caja había una serpiente, Harry admiro los ojos oscuros que le miraban con cierta precaución, Harry permitió que el alivio le invadiera—Que bueno que estés bien, pensé que ellos te habían hecho daño y…—mirando a la serpiente con más atención notando que ésta tenia ciertos cortes y magulladuras en el cuerpo, intento acercarse para verla mejor, pero vio como la serpiente se levanto y lo miro amenazante—No te voy a hacer daño— susurró el chico, casi en una súplica.

La serpiente le miro como si repentinamente, se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, para mirar alrededor del aula, bastante nerviosa — ¿Y los mocosos que me atraparon en esa cosa?—Pregunto molesta.

—Los dejamos atrás.

—Veo que eres un hablante— Dijo la serpiente medio impresionada, notando que ya no estaba en peligro, podía hablar con normalidad—No conozco muchos como tú— menciono altanera.

—Bueno—Harry se encontró nervioso. La serpiente se acerco un poco, haciendo movimientos errantes, pues parecía que su cuerpo estaba realmente lastimado. Harry no tenía conocimientos sobre medimagia para poder ayudarla, inmediatamente se sintió un poco culpable por llevarla en esa carrera desquiciada por aumentar la distancia de los chicos de Gryffindor.

Tal vez si fueran a…

Harry tomo a la serpiente con cuidado y salió del salón, a pesar de las protestas de la pequeña pitón, camino por los pasillos, siempre por los secundarios, siendo invisible a todos, hasta llegar a una puerta frente a él, después de todo la enfermera del colegio le había dicho que fuera con ella si pudiese ayudar en algo ¿Cierto? Con esos pensamientos entro lentamente a la enfermería.

Decirlo y hacerlo eran cosas muy diferentes, así que cuando estuvo frente a la enfermera del colegio, toda la valentía que había tenido hasta ese momento se le había escapado de las manos, intentó respirar lentamente, pero sentía como un sonrojo de vergüenza se instalaba en sus mejillas, con un nudo en la garganta incluido. La enfermera le miraba atentamente, no había otros alumnos en el ala del hospital, así que toda su atención estaba en el chiquillo frente a ella.

— ¿Necesitabas algo cariño?—Preguntó amablemente la mujer.

—Yo…emm—La serpiente le miraba con ojo crítico, pues en sí, ella no sabía que hacían ahí, se removió un poco, recordándole al niño que ella estaba en sus brazos, trayendo al pequeño a la realidad nuevamente. Harry con la repentina y discreta distracción, respiro profundo una vez más—Quería pedirle ayuda con algo.

La enfermera le miro con una nueva luz, el niño no se veía enfermo, de eso ella estaba segura—Y eso sería…—Animó la mayor.

—Yo no sé nada sobre medicina—dijo débilmente el niño—pero la encontré a ella herida, y no sé qué hacer…yo…—Se cortó inmediatamente, llegando al límite de lo que podía decir en voz alta debido a su absurda timidez.

La enfermera entendió enseguida mientras miraba a una serpiente pitón claramente maltratada en las manos del niño, ella no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre como sanar a los animales mágicos, pero algo podría hacer, después de todo, era la primera vez que el niño le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera esperaba que el chico acudiera a ella si tenía algún problema, pues el chico no había hablado cuando despertó en la enfermería, ya hace varias semanas.

—Sígueme querido, colócala en la cama de ahí, no conozco mucho de criaturas mágicas, pero si tiene alguna lesión que no pueda tratar, llamare a alguien que pueda. ¿Está bien? —Harry solo asintió, nervioso, pero contento de alguna forma, ante lo que la mayor estaba haciendo.

Después de algunos hechizos de diagnostico la enfermera trato las heridas de la pitón mágica, luego de lanzarle un hechizo que la calmara, pues el animal estaba bastante nervioso. Cuando la serpiente se quedo dormida ante algunas pociones que le había entregado la Sra. Pomfrey Harry se quedo junto a ella en la cama.

— ¿Es tuya la serpiente?

—Mmm…no, yo… la encontré—respondió con voz pausada, sin perder de vista al animal, la mujer le miro enternecida antes de darle un par de pociones.

—Ésta, es para el dolor—menciono mostrándole una poción morada—y ésta son vitaminas para ella—dijo mostrando una amarilla— con una gota de la primera poción; yo diría que por dos días y dos gotas de la segunda por cuatro días y ella estará bien. Ambas son una vez al día, pues ella es muy pequeña.

Harry asintió prestando atención a la enfermera, su mirada determinada y mortalmente seria, como si estuviera tratando con una misión de vida o muerte. La enfermera sonrió ante esto.

—Ella al contrario de los alumnos no necesita estar aquí, te la puedes llevar a tu dormitorio, ¿seguro que querrás encontrarle un lugar para ella. Si tienes algún problema puedes venir cuando quieras aquí.

Harry sonrió y asintió nuevamente sin pensarlo mucho, él quería ayudar a la serpiente, y así el podría darle las pociones cuando le tocaban. La tomo entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y salió con ella hacia su dormitorio.

Algunas horas después la serpiente despertó, estaba adormecida por el medicamento —arg, ¿dónde estoy?— todo a su alrededor estaba totalmente oscuro. Se quedo quieta unos momentos hasta que sintió una fuente de calor venir hacia ella. Se preparo para atacar.

—Despertaste—susurró Harry ilusionado mientras corría las cortinas de su cama, las había cerrado cuando dejo a la serpiente ahí, pues no quería que sus compañeros de dormitorio la vieran.

La serpiente se relajo al instante— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el dormitorio de Hufflepuff, tienes que descansar—dijo tranquilo—madame Pomfrey menciono que tenías que estar tranquila por unos días, y que tenias que tomar algunas pociones para que mejores.

La serpiente le miro con aquellos ojos rasgados que tanto le llamaban la atención al pequeño, ella sabía que tenía que regresar a la sala común de Slytherin, pues su compañero estaría preocupado, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que tenía que estar ahí, con el niño pequeño, pues extrañamente sus instintos le decían que era lo correcto. —Está bien, pequeña cría, me quedare aquí en lo que dure mi recuperación—menciono con cierta dificultad, pues en el fondo sabía que no estaba del todo bien quedarse, a pesar de que ella sintiera que si lo era.

Harry asintió seriamente, él sabía que la serpiente aceptaría, pues estaba bastante herida, y según la enfermera del colegio tenía una ligera desnutrición. Nada que ella con sus pociones no pudiese arreglar. Lentamente se acostó en la cama, la serpiente estaba en la parte inferior de la misma, así que Harry podía estar perfectamente sin molestar al reptil. —Buenas noches—Ambos se quedaron dormidos sin la mayor dificultad.

Al día siguiente el pequeño había despertado a la serpiente, y después le había dado unas gotas de dos pociones horribles, eso la molestó pues inmediatamente le dio al niño el apodo de pequeño insolente, a lo cual el chiquillo había sonreído divertido.

Cuando el niño se fue a sus clases, ella quedo en la cama, con las cortinas corridas, aunque el chiquillo tuvo la decencia de dejar un espacio abierto, para que ella pudiese salir si así lo quería, aunque no lo aria por el terrible frio que calaba sus huesos.

Estuvo dormitando por un tiempo cuando un sonido la despertó, frente a ella, una lechuza blanca la miraba intensamente. La feroz serpiente la midió con la mirada, sabiendo que en su estado y por su edad no podría con ella, aunque estaba segura que el ave no saldría indemne si se le ocurría atacarle.

—Hola habitante de las tierras— El ave le dijo amablemente, aunque claramente, su mirada aun estuviese evaluándola.

La serpiente, sorprendida por el trato de un animal mágico que debería ser su enemigo, le correspondió el saludo —Buenos días, surcadora de los cielos.

El ave satisfecha con el protocolo esponjo sus plumas, relajando su mirada—Veo que el pequeño Harry te trajo para protegerte, por lo que he escuchado…solo quiero preguntar ¿Te irás cuando estés mejor?

El reptil recostó la cabeza en la cama—sí, tengo un compañero, el me encontró en el bosque y ha cuidado de mi desde entonces….hasta que esos dos bribones me atraparon.

Hedwig le lanzo una mirada de aceptación, pues extrañamente ella había visto el vinculo incompleto en la hermosa serpiente que seguramente sería para con su cría —Harry es un niño especial, solo…asegúrate de visitarlo algunas veces…por…agradecimiento, al menos. Espero que tu cría no se preocupe por ti mientras estés aquí.

—No es mi cría, soy demasiado joven para eso—Contesto altanera la serpiente, la lechuza le miro divertida.

— ¿No comprendes lo que es un familiar cierto? —El silencio del reptil le confirmo ese hecho, así que la lechuza se recostó en el colchón —supongo que alguien tiene que decirte —susurró cansada.

La serpiente le lanzo una mirada molesta, pero no menciono, ni hizo nada por evitar que la lechuza le dijera tal información. Ella había sido separada de su madre cuando nació, antes de poder escapar de lo que parecían cazadores, así que nadie le había mostrado el camino de un familiar, aunque vagamente conocía el concepto.

—Cuando un animal mágico acepta en su vida a un mago, éste se hace familiar de él o ella, su trabajo como dueños, amos o compañeros—menciono mirándola atentamente— son el de cuidarnos y ofrecernos cierta protección, desde muy joven a mi me enseñaron lo que debía hacer, y como hacerlo siendo consciente de mis capacidades…

—Entonces somos mascotas—menciono molesta la serpiente, considerando el hecho de quedarse con su compañero seria lo correcto o no. Aunque eso le hiciera sentir un extraño sentimiento de pérdida.

—La mayoría lo son—Hedwig miro a la serpiente con ojos duros—Esos no se consideran familiares, pocos tenemos la fortuna de considerarnos así, nosotros nos preocupamos por nuestros compañeros de forma más…personal, si fuese una mascota yo podría fácilmente cambiar de dueño, pero en cambio, si encuentro a mi compañero, nunca podría pensar en abandonarlo. El sentimiento sería demasiado abrumador para realizar tarea casi imposible. Tanto así que yo escape de la tienda de lechuzas en donde estaba. Todo para encontrar al niño que te trajo a éste lugar. Nosotros velamos por su seguridad, a nuestra manera, y en eso se desarrolla un sentimiento cercano a la familia, los empezamos a considerar como algo parecido a nuestras crías. Tu eres demasiado joven aún pequeña, con el tiempo comprenderás lo que digo, si no, ¿por qué no quedarte con alguien que te entiende en todos los sentidos? ¿Que busco ayuda para que tu estés en forma?—Hedwig se preparo para salir por la abertura que Harry había dejado más temprano en la mañana —Piénsalo bien mientras estés aquí, pues si tu estas confundida respecto al vinculo que se está formando podrías llevar a tu cría por un mal camino. Pues nosotros estamos para guiar y proteger. Cualquier cosa que sea lo mejor para nuestros compañeros de camino será, a la larga, lo mejor para nosotros. Pues cuando el vínculo esté terminado nuestra magia resuena en armonía con la de ellos— terminó de decir el ave para tomar un ligero vuelo hacia su jaula. Dejando a la serpiente en un shock momentáneo.

—Harry—Llamo Nagini, como se había presentado algunos días antes al niño frente a ella, esa noche era la última que pasaría en el dormitorio de Hufflepuff— ¿Tú eres feliz con Hedwig?

Harry miro con aquellos ojos trasparentes demostrando con ellos cada emoción que sentía— Si, Nagini, Hedwig es mi amiga y yo no sé qué aria sin ella.

La serpiente asintió, aun pensando en lo que la lechuza le había dicho días atrás, algo que el pequeño ignoraba—Mi compañero estará impresionado por que puedes entenderme…

Harry se tensó momentáneamente, el ya era apartado de todos sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, no quería que alguien más le atacara por qué podía hacer cosas que los demás no hacían, a pesar de que ésta persona pudiese hablar con las serpientes— Nagini…por favor no le digas quien soy—Pidió amablemente, aunque un poco nervioso.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Solo, no le digas, ¿Está bien?

—Está bien— acepto a regañadientes

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo— Aceptó la serpiente y por alguna razón supo que ella no le diría a su compañero quien era el otro joven que hablaba la lengua de las serpientes, después de todo no le perjudicaría ni le aria daño, así que no veía el problema de darle gusto al niño.

Al día siguiente Harry se sintió un poco abandonado pues la hermosa serpiente mágica que le había acompañado durante unos días, no se encontraba en la cama.

Pero ese sentimiento no duro demasiado. Cuando se sentó en el gran comedor, dispuesto a desayunar, una lechuza marrón se poso frente a él. Era la lechuza de la manada de Fenrir. Harry tomo la carta lentamente y le dio un poco de tocino de algún plato alrededor de él. La lechuza partió con un ligero gracias, que Harry apenas alcanzo a escuchar. Un poco preocupado por la reciente carta, la abrió presuroso.

_Hola Harry, espero y estés bien, aquí todo ha estado tranquilo, curiosamente algunos cazadores que nos acechaban se retiraron, nosotros pensamos cambiarnos a otro bosque, uno que este un poco más próximo al de Hogwarts, aunque aún nos falta mucho para poder acercarnos tan siquiera un poco._

_Podríamos viajar más rápido, pero estamos cuidando mucho nuestros pasos, además de que nuestra manada tiene cachorros. Los cuales son muy jóvenes para viajar grandes distancias._

_Hace poco empezamos a juntar las cosas para empezar a festejar las fechas mágicas, todos aquí se impresionaron que te presentaras tú solo y sin la ayuda de alguien para ayudarte._

_Fue una buena idea volver a practicar aquellas tradiciones, todos aquí ven las cosas con un nuevo matiz, y están muy contentos con los cambios que están sucediendo. Aunque aún falta para la siguiente festividad. Es increíble lo que cambia el ánimo con la posible fecha._

_También hablamos un poco sobre ti estos días, y queríamos preguntarte… ¿deseas pasar las vacaciones de pascua con nosotros?_

_Si deseas ir, Anne, la segunda al mando en la manada iría por ti a la estación King Cross, cuando llegue el tren._

_Si no deseas venir está bien, igualmente esperaremos para conocerte cuando estés listo, puedes verlo también como un descanso del colegio._

_F.G._

Harry se impresiono un poco por la carta, pues no se esperaba tal invitación, el nunca había preguntado quienes conformaban la manada que tenía Fenrir, aunque éste había dejado escapar algunos comentarios, como que había cachorros de la manada y que había otros jóvenes magos en la familia, fuera de Fenrir y ahora Anne, no conocía los nombres de los demás, pues a pesar de que estaba empezando a sentir algún tipo de cariño hacia ellos, solo conocía a Fenrir y a la "manada", lo cual ahora podía ver, empezaba a conocer los nombres de quienes la conformaban.

En más de una ocasión los había considerado su familia, a pesar de solo conocer a la cabeza del grupo, pero eso era hasta cierto punto un sentimiento platónico, pues hasta ahora no se había permitido florecer esos sentimientos.

Sin embargo ahora todo se veía más claro, tal vez Fenrir quería que el formara parte de esta familia, una donde todos eran hombres lobo, menos él. Pensó que no sabría cómo comportarse y no quería hacer el ridículo, pero a la vez no quería perder esa oportunidad, que tal vez nunca se volvería a presentar.

Ahora empezaban a tomar un papel importante en su vida, no quería perderlos, no a ellos, que eran los únicos además de Hedwig que consideraba su familia, aunque el concepto aun fuera un poco superficial.

Debía pensar en alguna respuesta. Pero no ahora…ahora estaba abrumado con todos esos sentimientos, miedo, temor, cariño, cautela, pero sobretodo esperanza. Esperanza por poder encontrar por fin una familia.

Algunos días después, y sin haber respondido a Fenrir. Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, quería descubrir sus secretos aunque pareciera imposible puesto que Hogwarts no te revelaba nada si no lo quería. Eso lo había aprendido hace poco. Pero con solo pensar en encontrar algo parecido a aquel hermoso pasillo…el cual era uno de sus lugares favoritos…

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, si es mi hermanito tejón—Escuchó en un tono de burla una voz que para ese entonces conocía muy bien. El insulto le pareció conocido aunque no recordó donde lo había escuchado.

—Que quieres Andrew, déjame en paz, no te he hecho nada — Armándose de valor contesto con voz cansada pero tranquila.

—Apareciste, idiota y nos pusiste en vergüenza a toda la familia, eso hiciste—Dijo Andrew reprochándole.

—Anda Andrew no estamos aquí para platicar —Soltó en un berrinche el niño de cabellos rojos que acompañaba al hijo mayor de los Potter. Nuevamente Harry encontró la escena terriblemente familiar.

Harry vio como su hermano sonreía, le pareció que esa sonrisa se parecía mucho a la que ponía su primo Dudley cuando estaba a punto de darle algún golpe, así que por instinto; como le había dicho Fenrir una de sus cartas, reacciono y empezó a correr por los pasillos subiendo algunas escaleras mientras escuchaba los gritos de los otros dos a su espalda ¿Dónde estaban los profesores cuando se les necesitaba? Sin darse cuenta por donde iba, abrió una puerta entrando a un pasillo totalmente solitario. Mientras caminaba por éste las antorchas se prendían por arte de magia mientras pasaba.

—Se metió ahí— Escucho el grito amortiguado de lo que él creía era el chico pecoso, Ron Weasley si no se equivocaba. Harry sin más opción siguió corriendo mientras buscaba algún lugar donde esconderse, entre la leve oscuridad pudo ver una puerta al final del pasillo, lástima que estaba cerrada.

—Entra tú— lo escucho nuevamente.

—No, entremos los dos— Hablo su hermano con voz fuerte y dominante.

—Alohomora— susurro el hechizo rogando que este funcionara. Funcionó, entro lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez dentro se pego a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo mejor que podía.

—Aquí no hay nadie Ron, ¡Vámonos! Antes de que venga Filch.

Harry suspiro de alivio, se había salvado. Dio media vuelta para ver donde había entrado y lo que vio le robo el aliento.

Un enorme can se encontraba viéndolo, mientras se levantaba gruñía, sus tres enormes cabezas atentas a los movimientos del pequeño humano.

—Éste es mío—Le pareció escuchar al de la izquierda

—No, es mío, yo soy el alfa—Ahora el de la derecha hablaba. Aunque en ningún momento le dejaron de mirar.

—Yo…no estoy sabroso—Se defendió de manera intuitiva. Las tres cabezas cambiaron sus miradas, aún amenazantes pero sorprendidas.

— ¿Nos entendiste? —pregunto la cabeza del medio

—Yo…s…si—tartamudeo nervioso, por un momento se le había olvidado que podría hablar con ellos, pero es que eran tan…amenazantes…

Repentinamente la cabeza de la izquierda gruño— no importa, hay que comerlo

—No, espera, nos entiende, quiero saber porque—dijo la cabeza que pregunto si les entendía. Las otras dos simplemente gruñeron.

— ¿Cómo es que nos entiendes?

—No…no lo sé, también entiendo a mi lechuza, a los lobos y a las serpientes…— "aunque nunca había entendido a los perros…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, comida?—preguntó el de la izquierda, pero esta vez más tranquilo.

—Me atraparon aquí, yo no sabía... espera, ¿Me llamaste comida?

—Claro, tu eres comida— Asintió el can, como si fuera obvio.

—entonces ¿No sabes que este lugar está prohibido? —Volvió a preguntar el de la cabeza del medio.

— ¿Este es el tercer piso? —Se preguntó a sí mismo alarmado, cuando una nueva ola de miedo paso por su cuerpo—Lo siento…yo no quería…

— ¿Ya no lo podemos comer?—entro a la conversación la cabeza derecha, a Harry le dio un escalofrió.

— El no sabía que no se puede entrar aquí—Abogó la cabeza central.

La izquierda gruño molesta— ¿Entonces?

Las tres cabezas del gran perro miraron al pequeño, Harry se sintió como una pequeña hormiga.

—Creo que no hay que hacerle nada—menciono la cabeza que parecía tener el control de todo— ¡Ahora vete, enano! —menciono graciosamente.

Harry se pego a la puerta para escuchar si su hermano y el chico de cabello rojo se habían ido— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos, chico? —a Harry le dio otro escalofrió cuando se dio media vuelta y vio al cancerbero mirándolo fijamente, ésta vez más cerca.

—No puedo salir—menciono en un hilo de voz, temeroso de la bestia frente a él. Pues le pareció escuchar la voz de Filch del otro lado de la puerta.

El perro movió la cola unos momentos, para después recostarse sobre sus patas, sus tres cabezas quedando frente al niño. Al parecer había sido la cabeza derecha pues las otras estaban un poco molestas por el repentino movimiento.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Almuerzo?

"Almuerzo" Pensó Harry consternado, preguntándose si debía preocuparse por los apodos—Me estaban persiguiendo—confesó al final.

— ¿De quién?—Pregunto interesada la cabeza del medio

Harry se recostó en la puerta, quedando sentado mirando a la gran bestia —De mi hermano y un amigo suyo— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado de los sucesos recientes.

— ¿Por qué huir de él? —La cabeza izquierda pregunto curiosa, aunque aun se podía ver que no estaba del todo contenta.

—No nos llevamos bien—susurro pensando en los últimos meses.

—Deberías morderlo, eso siempre funciona— menciono animada. Haciendo reír a Harry en el proceso, la verdad no se imaginaba mordiendo personas por el mundo mágico.

El cancerbero frente a él se removió incomodo por la repentina risa del niño, aunque no le tomaron importancia.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? —Escucho el pequeño, aunque no se dio cuenta de cuál cabeza había hablado.

—Harry—contestó, relajado en la puerta, aun con los ojos cerrados. — ¿Y ustedes?

—Nos llamamos Fluffy— Harry sonrió, pareciéndole un poco gracioso el nombre para un perro mortal de tres cabezas. El se esperaba más a algo como Zeus, Odín o un nombre parecido.

—Qué lindo nombre—Se encontró diciendo al fin, aun sonriendo— ¿Porqué están aquí?

—Estamos cuidando algo importante, comida—Comento la cabeza izquierda—No necesitas saber más—Sentenció.

—Está bien—Harry volvió a sonreír—Esta vez abriendo los ojos, creo que me iré ya, Filch ya debió de haberse ido.

—Me caíste bien, bocadillo, ¿Volverás?—Harry se pregunto si los apodos que le ponían a todos tenían que ver con alimentos, aunque recordó que posiblemente los demás no tendrían ni oportunidad de hablarle al gran can. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, vio al gran animal mirando esperanzado, a pesar de que la cabeza del centro es la que había hablado las otras estaba expectantes a su respuesta.

—Sí, lo haré—Dijo mientras abría la puerta para irse. Preguntándose un momento si estaría bien hacerlo, antes de recordar la mirada esperanzada del animal para saber que había dicho lo correcto.


	13. Desconfianzas y criaturas, parte 2

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

* * *

Varios días después Harry se levantó con un poco de sueño, había soñado algo pero no recordaba que era, recordaba a Fluffy, Nagini y a Hedwig, además de lobos, pero todo era algo…incomprensible.

Se levanto con una sonrisa, últimamente estaba más contento, desde hace días ya no se sentía tan solo, ahora tenía a Fluffy, Hedwig y a Nagini con él, lo cual había empezado una curiosa rutina, entre estar en clases y hablando con ellos en el transcurso del día.

Curiosamente Nagini y Hedwig pasaban algún tiempo juntas. Era extraño pues Harry estaba un poco reticente al principio que se conocieran, pues ellas eran enemigas por naturaleza, sabía que eran inteligentes, pero aun así los instintos eran los instintos, y a pesar de que al principio no estaba del todo seguro, las dejo ser, Hedwig no era una lechuza indefensa y Nagini se había recuperado totalmente de las heridas que tenía, y había crecido un poco desde que la conoció, así que sabia defenderse bien, además que parecía que ellas dos se llevaban de maravilla. Cuando Harry le había preguntado al respecto, su lechuza solo respondió un "esta en un proceso de aprendizaje" y ya no había dicho nada más. Lo cual era curioso.

Poco antes de llegar a Febrero, empezó a prepararse para la otra festividad mágica que tenía en mente, era Imbolc y en ésta conocería al Dios, pues en la anterior no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, aunque había sentido su presencia.

Cuando realizo el ritual fue con las mismas especificaciones que la vez anterior, estaban en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez no estaban aquellas hermosas flores blancas, y el pastizal empezaba a crecer sin ayuda de la magia, alrededor del circulo de pasto verde de su antiguo ritual. Sintió algunas sensaciones parecidas, aunque ahora estaba preparado para el cansancio que poco a poco venía a él mientras transcurría el ritual.

Esta vez miro a la Diosa más joven, pues cuando la vio la vez anterior estaba un poco más…vieja. No que fuera muy importante, ella se veía igualmente hermosa con aquellas facciones. El Dios en cambio era un poco bajo, noto con cierta sorpresa que era un niño, poco más joven que él, así que se había sorprendido bastante, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el niño hablo con una voz profunda a pesar de tener ese matiz aniñado.

Harry nunca olvidaría sus palabras pues éste le aceptaba con igual entusiasmo con que lo hizo la Diosa, aunque con gestos mas masculinos, que se veían un poco extraños viniendo de un niño.

En ese ritual danzaron un imponente Dragón que él no reconoció entre las razas que había en el mundo mágico y un lindo y tierno cordero. Harry nunca entendió como es que el cordero gano la contienda, pero acepto que la luz seguía ganando, aunque la oscuridad parecía contenta con eso. Harry no entendía el por qué.

Cuando todo termino sintió el cansancio apoderarse de él, se dejo recostar en el pasto mientras Hedwig la observaba como la última vez, atenta a cualquier peligro. Nuevamente algunas criaturas en el bosque se detuvieron al verlo, Harry se sentó lentamente y vio a tres unicornios jóvenes observándolo en la oscuridad, reconoció a dos de ellos, por la vez pasada, en el ritual de Yule, al parecer habían llevado algún amigo a observar.

Cuando Harry llego a la habitación, donde todos sus compañeros dormían profundamente, Harry prendió una vela dentro de un cuenco de agua para evitar accidentes y se recostó a dormir, siguiendo una tradición de esa festividad.

Cuando se levanto, un poco más tarde de ese mismo día, Harry volvió a sentir que todo el castillo retumbaba en poder, toda la magia estaba sincronizada de alguna manera que le resultaría imposible definir.

* * *

Había pocas cosas que a Tom Riddle le podrían importar, una de ellas era el poder, pues desde que se entero que era un mago y que era muy diferente a esos estúpidos muggles, una nueva llama se había prendido en su interior, y ésta clamaba venganza. Venganza por aquellos que le hirieron, por aquellos que le abandonaron y sobre todo aquellos que le menospreciaban.

Su camino no había sido fácil. Principalmente porque estaba en la casa de las serpientes, la mayoría de ellos eran astutos, pero casi todos tenían algún complejo de superioridad. Cuando llego a sus once años fue bastante duro, el era un mestizo en una casa sangre pura. Eso era como ser un ratón en una casa llena de serpientes hambrientas.

Por fortuna él no era un ratón, era una serpiente, y era mucho más venenosa que cualquiera de las que pudiese estar en la misma casa. Cosa que sus compañeros comprendieron con el tiempo, no fue fácil, pero cuando notaron que tenía el favor de la totalidad de los profesores, empezaron a verlo con otros ojos.

Fue glorioso el día cuando sus compañeros descubrieron que podía hablar pársel, desde ese momento empezaron a verlo con ojos totalmente diferentes, Draco, el chico de segundo año se pego a él como una garrapata, pues reconocía el poder donde lo veía.

La familia Malfoy era una familia muy influyente en el mundo mágico así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo que los demás miembros de su casa vieran como eran las cosas, cómo él las veía. Poco tiempo después empezaron a favorecer sus ideas.

Hasta ahora eran pocos los que le seguían. Entre ellos estaban el heredero Malfoy, Marcus Flint; el capital del equipo de Quidditch y Daphne Greengrass, eran los que estaban más cerca de él, aunque ya había varios alumnos que estaban dispuestos a pelear por algún lugar a su alrededor. ¡Tanto así había avanzado en sus metas!

Pero también estaban otras cosas menos importantes, cosas que si bien no estaban en la cima de sus prioridades, si ocupaban un lugar importante. Hace unos días Nagini había desaparecido, al principio había pensado que algún chico de Gryffindor la había atrapado, pero luego de algunos días sin saber de ella, apareció de la nada, el alivio que le invadió fue extraño, pues no recordaba haberse encariñado tan rápido con ella. Pero estaba bien, y eso era lo importante, luego empezó a actuar extraño.

Nagini le dijo que se quedo con algún niño de primer año, que le había salvado de unos matones de Gryffindor, a lo cual él estaba agradecido, aunque nunca lo reconociera en voz alta, luego le menciono que éste niño podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes, pero cuando él le pregunto quién era, Nagini simplemente se negó a decirle. "No te hace daño y le prometí que no diría nada" o "Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo" le decía continuamente, después, el solo dejo de preguntar mas. Pero que su serpiente guardara secretos no era lo más extraño, si no que desde que apareció de nuevo, actuaba muy… diferente.

Antes se divertía cuando hacia sufrir a algún niño, ahora simplemente le decía que no hacia lo correcto, que habían mejores formas de hacer las cosas… ¿Qué la había cambiado? No que importara realmente, ahora que sentía que no podía sacarla de su vida, no podía hacer nada.

En esos momentos, se encontraba dispuesto a ir al gran comedor para la cena, como siempre Draco y Flint le seguían, a un lado a cada uno, pero siempre un paso detrás de él.

Cuando llego al gran comedor no pudo evitar buscar a alguien, y cuando lo vio una ira fría le recorrió la espina dorsal, ahí estaba su tormento, no sabía su nombre, pues saberlo sería reconocer al chico, y a él no le importaba nadie.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en la selección, era y sigue siendo el niño más escuálido que había visto, no supo por que le llamo la atención pero por un momento creyó que quedaría en Slytherin, ¡Cual grande fue su decepción al quedar en Hufflepuff!

Luego lo vio en un pasillo, ¡Y le ayudo sin pensarlo dos veces!

No sabía que pasaba con él…

Tal vez era porque en cierto punto le recordaba a sí mismo, cuando era mucho más pequeño. Y cuando estaban en las vacaciones de navidad el niño pareció brillar con su propia luz, una luz tan intensa y llamativa que parecía que veía todo por primera vez, un estado de ánimo que extrañamente había repetido hace algunos días, y eso le enfurecía, por que el mocoso expresaba con cada poro de su piel una inocencia que era tal, que solo le daban ganas de aplastar cualquier esperanza que tuviese, después de todo era mejor que él lo hiciera, a que otra persona más cruel lo hiciera por él…oh demonios, ¿acababa de pensar eso?

Desvió la mirada del escuincle y miro su plato con gran atención, no debía gastar sus pensamientos en él, después de todo tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como buscar la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, de la cual se había enterado hace poco.

* * *

Harry se encontraba caminando hacia su sala común, en sus manos tenía una tarea de McGonagall, la cual había revisado en la biblioteca, pues la tenía terminada desde el mismo día que la encargaron, madame Pince le trataba amablemente, después de terminar sus detenciones pensó que la bibliotecaria nunca más le volvería a dirigir la palabra, o algo así, no sabía si era suerte o no, pero al contrario de todo pronóstico, la señora le saludaba cada vez que le veía o le mencionaba algo sobre algún libro que él hubiese sacado antes, ¡Ella había leído muchos de los libros de Hogwarts! Así que siempre le comentaba algo o retroalimentaba la información que él tenía respecto a un tema.

Lo malo de todo esto era que habían pasado ya algunas semanas y él no había encontrado el valor para responder la carta de Fenrir, al principio no sabía que decirle, pues sus dudas eran muchas, también tenía pena de admitir que no sabía qué hacer, luego de la primera semana empezó a avergonzarse por no contestar antes, y así hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía, a estas alturas, que contestarle. Y Hedwig no era de mucha ayuda pues solo le menciono algo sobre que le apoyaría en cualquier caso.

Cuando entro al dormitorio se desconcertó un poco al notar que no había nadie, pues ya era casi el toque de queda, y a esa hora casi todos estaban ya dormidos. Miro hacia la jaula de su lechuza, recordando que le había dicho más temprano ese día, que en la noche saldría a cazar. Tal vez regresaría en la mañana.

Harry camino hacia su cama con pasos cansados, desde hace días no descansaba bien, así que esperaba que esa noche pudiese dormir tranquilo. Se cambio de ropa en el baño, como siempre, pues a pesar de que había sanado hace mucho tiempo aun le daba vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo a otros, camino hacia su cama y sin fijarse en nada más se metió entre las mantas.

Un movimiento repentino, seguido de una ola de dolor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sintió numerosos pinchazos traspasar su piel y sin poder soportarlo exploto en un grito agónico, si bien había sufrido cierto tipo de tortura, esto parecía quemar su piel a una velocidad alarmante, se removió con pánico en sus ojos, tratando de salir de la cama, pero al ponerse de pie, cayó al piso indefenso, la sabana que le cubría segundos antes estaba enredada en su cuerpo maltrecho, las agresiones seguían viniendo sin que pudiese evitarlo, una mirada fugaz hacia su agresor en la oscuridad y Harry solo pudo deslumbrar a, no una, si no varias criaturas de color pálido, tenían tenazas como manos y un caparazón a medio formar de color grisáceo, Harry pensó que median como 30 centímetros, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro. Luego, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó sentía todo su ser arder terriblemente, las bestias que le habían atacado no estaban cerca de él, mirando alrededor notó que éstas se encontraban debajo de la cama de sus compañeros, sus ojos viscosos en él, esperando el momento de atacar nuevamente. Harry se levantó con mucha lentitud, en parte por aquellas bestias y en parte porque con cada movimiento su cuerpo protestaba con una nueva ola de dolor. La fiebre solo empeoraba la situación.

Harry salió trastabillando del dormitorio, notó que sus compañeros de casa estaban frente a la chimenea durmiendo, parecía que esa noche no entraron al dormitorio. Cuando salió a los pasillos, camino unos pocos pasos antes de que todo empezara a dar vueltas, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos intentaban cerrarse a pesar de sus intentos de resistir. ¿A dónde iba? Pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba en un cuarto con muchas camas, madame Pomfrey; pudo reconocer, le decía; alarmada, que se recostara en una cama, o eso podía ver en sus acciones, pues no podía entender nada de lo que decía. No tardo mucho tiempo en desconocer a la persona frente a él, transformándose en un ser terriblemente familiar, el podía reconocer esa mirada de odio en cualquier parte, empezó a alejarse de la enfermera, asustado, negando con la cabeza, pánico en sus ojos, ella no podía estar ahí, no ahí, en Hogwarts, donde estaba a salvo de ellos, cuando empezó a gritar a la persona frente a él que se alejara, tomando cualquier tipo de valentía que tenía, al pensar que estaba en algún sueño, la inconsciencia vino a él como un ángel de paz.

El día siguiente Harry empezó su día a las dos de la tarde, pues a esa hora había despertado del todo, su mente en tranquilidad, aunque un poco confundido por donde se encontraba.

— ¿Harry?—Escuchó a un lado de él, cuando giro su vista miro a madame Pomfrey que le veía preocupada.

Harry solo la miro con duda en sus facciones, era obvio que se encontraba en la enfermería, aunque el porqué lo desconocía

— ¿Sí?—Harry contestó, una pequeña punzada en su garganta le hizo dirigir su mano hacia allí, dudas más grandes apareciendo en su mente. La enfermera pareció relajarse instantáneamente.

— ¿Sabes qué paso ayer?

—No…—las memorias del día anterior vinieron a él como una avalancha mortífera—Yo…los escregutos de cola explosiva…estaban en mi cama—murmuró y la mujer frente a él le escucho perfectamente. A Harry le pareció ver enojo en el rostro de la enfermera, pero ante el temor visible del niño, madame Pomfrey controlo sus emociones.

—Harry, lo que paso, no creo que haya sido un accidente, tuve que hablar con tu jefa de casa, ella vendrá a hablar contigo en cuando estés mejor— En realidad se suponía que Pomona hablaría con Harry cuando despertara, pero era muy claro que ella no la dejaría pasar, no hasta que su paciente estuviera mejor.

Por un momento Harry pensó que tendría que cumplir con otro castigo injusto, pero luego de considerarlo mejor, supo que él, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, el ignoraba todo el asunto mas allá de que alguien había metido esas cosas en su cama. Luego un pensamiento desolador le llego, era algo parecido a cuando su tío le decía que no le iba a castigar, para después darle un terrible castigo, peor a los anteriores. Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro en su dormitorio. De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidarse las espaldas en la sala común. Lo peor de todo es que el no podría hacer nada para evitar cualquier ataque.

* * *

Cuando Pomona se entero que uno de sus Hufflepuff estaba en la enfermería, se preocupo, como lo hacía siempre que uno de sus alumnos estaba en problemas. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar. Harry Potter había sido víctima de un ataque, entre todas las personas que pensó que podrían estar en ahí, era precisamente el pequeño niño.

Y ahora estaba confundida, luego de hablar con el niño, este le dijo que solo había entrado a su dormitorio, estaba a punto de dormir cuando esas criaturas grotescas le atacaron, ella se sorprendió cuando el niño le dijo que el dormitorio estaba vacío. No hubo nadie que le ayudara. Obviamente ella hablo con sus compañeros de primer año, solo para enterarse que éstos tuvieron algo parecido a una velada en la sala común, y no habían ido a dormir esa noche a los dormitorios, extrañada les pregunto por qué no invitaron al joven Potter. Solo para recibir resoplidos de disgusto y escuchar claramente como sus compañeros veían al joven como un pequeño delincuente. Ella se extraño, si bien no había hablado con el niño en más de una ocasión y esa única vez fue por unas palabras tan horribles que el chico había dicho que hizo que ella se ruborizara por la molestia, ¡ni un niño debería tener ese lenguaje! así que sabía que algo andaba mal, aunque no sabía qué.

Al principio ella se había acercado al matrimonio Potter para conversar de la situación, solo para enterarse que el niño no vivía con ellos, aunque no le extrañaba, ella no sabía que Andrew tenía un hermano hasta el día que el colegio empezó, y eso que había tratado al niño desde que entro a enseñar en el colegio, años antes de que el propio niño entrara a estudiar, el asunto Potter, como le decían algunos del profesorado, era algo así como un secreto a voces desde entonces.

Después solo desestimo el asunto, el niño había cumplido con su castigo y ella esperaba que reformara su comportamiento…luego la tarea de Andrew Potter fue robada por el joven Harry. Hecho que la puso furiosa, pues ahora veía claramente lo que estaba mal, esperaba que el castigo con Pince le ayudara a rectificar sus acciones. Pero ahora precisamente él era la víctima. ¡Y el chico le había pedido cambiar de dormitorio! Conmoviéndola en el proceso, pues el chico se veía desesperado. No era para menos, esas pequeñas bestias daban realmente miedo. Y eso que ella era una maestra calificada de una de las mejores escuelas del mundo mágico.

Podían decir cualquier cosa de ella, pero ella cuidaba a sus tejones, y veía la actitud sospechosa de cada alumno de su casa. A nadie le agradaba Harry.

Con la decisión renovada toco la puerta del despacho del director.

* * *

Para Albus Dumbledore la vida era muy bella, claro que tenía sus altibajos pero ahora todo estaba en orden y en el redil, el viejo mago estaba viviendo una vida muy prospera. Solo faltaba algo en su vida, algo que él sabía nunca tendría, pero también estaba consciente que podría conseguir muchas cosas más, y estaba en proceso de lograrlo.

Hace unos años había llegado a sus manos una profecía, una profecía que hablaba de un mago capaz de hacer cosas increíbles, a él le llevo algún tiempo poder reconocer quien sería el o la joven que lograría tales hazañas. Cuando pudo reconocer a la familia, todo tomo sentido, obviamente se acerco a ellos con el fin de comentarles lo sucedido, solo para enterarse que Lily Potter ya estaba esperando al gran mago. No supo exactamente porqué pero no les comento lo que sucedía en el momento, solo se quedo a la espera, observando a la familia de cerca. Siendo amigo de sus alumnos, en cuanto salieron del colegio, no fue problema alguno estar con ellos.

Nacieron dos hermosos niños, casi idénticos, solo que uno de ellos tenía los ojos verdes, y el otro, el mayor, tenía un bonito color café. Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando los padres de los niños le pidieron apadrinar a uno de ellos; Andrew Potter, Sirius Black se convirtió en padrino del pequeño Harry.

Y luego ocurrió el accidente, ese día la familia saldría por una urgencia, y como no tenían a nadie para cuidar a los pequeños de casi un año de edad, se lo pidieron a él, que entusiasmado acepto cuidarlos.

Fue solo un segundo, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para saberlo. Ambos niños estaban jugando y entre sus juegos tiraron toda una estantería que tenía fotos de la familia, algunos libros y unas figurillas de porcelana, él sabía que no llegaría a siquiera sacar su varita, pues por su segundo de distracción ya veía la estantería a medio camino. Cuando uno de los niños vio que estaban en peligro, levanto sus manos y los protegió a ambos en una muestra bastante poderosa de magia accidental. El nunca menciono el accidente, y unas semanas después considero que tenía que hacerles saber la profecía.

Al principio los Potter estaban asustados, pues a pesar de que uno de sus hijos iba a hacer grandes cosas, estaban en el principio de una guerra. Una que por ahora, estaba en un bajo perfil, pues el mago oscuro no estaba atacando Inglaterra, aunque ahora él era el único que parecía saber que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra estallara en la cara de todos aquellos magos que se negaban a reconocer la verdad.

El que su ahijado fuera el que estaba destinado a hacer todas esas cosas y no el pequeño Harry le decía que era él, el que llevaría al pequeño por su camino, el tenía que ver por su seguridad y ayudarlo a alcanzar sus metas.

El reconocía que era un hombre viejo, pero aún estaba en forma, pues a pesar de todo era poderoso y tenía a un familiar igual de poderoso, su fénix; Fawkes. Eso tenía que significar algo ¿no?

Saco uno de sus dulces de limón y se lo metió en la boca con tal parsimonia que parecía irreal.

Cuando estaba por sacar otro de aquellos caramelos, golpearon a su puerta.

—Pase—dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y con una voz sumamente agradable.

Una molesta y desconcertada Pomona Sprout entro a su despacho, el rostro serio de la profesora hizo que una mueca de preocupación se mostrada en la cara de aquel viejo mago — ¿Pasa algo malo, Pomona?

—Tengo uno de mis tejones en la enfermería, Albus, por una broma…una broma que termino muy mal.

—Pomona no creo que un hechizo de tragacaracoles o cambiar el color del cabello de alguien sea algo tan malo—Trató de bromear, para quitar seriedad al asunto, él no toleraba mucho las situaciones tensas.

—No, Albus, alguien encerró a un chico en un cuarto lleno de escregutos de cola explosiva, ¡Eran siete Albus! Por fortuna el joven Potter…

— ¿Andrew está bien, Pomona?— La voz del director parecía tensa y nerviosa, parecía…preocupado, tanto que se olvido que la profesora estaba hablando de un chico de Hufflepuff.

—No, él está bien, estoy hablando del joven Harry. Está en la enfermería, por suerte sin heridas graves, solo tuvo un poco de fiebre y delirios. Poppy ya lo está cuidando. Ella estaba enfadada por lo sucedido, y no es para menos, lo que le hicieron es inaceptable.

— ¿Quiénes fueron?— Preguntó el director más tranquilo, pues al parecer su chico de oro no había sido herido.

—No lo sé, todos en la sala común lucían tan…sospechosos…—susurró molesta y desconcertada.

—Pomona, si no hay culpables no puedo hacer nada, conoces las reglas—Menciono el viejo mago, recordando que la mayoría de los alumnos de esa casa eran asociados a la familia Potter, ellos no le harían nada al niño.

—Podemos interrogarlos, Albus, buscar al o los culpables.

—No creo que sea un camino a seguir Pomona…Además no creo que tus chicos quisieran hacerle algo al joven Potter.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quería mencionarte esto si no era necesario, pero hable con Lily y James cuando el joven Harry llego al colegio. Ellos me dijeron muchas cosas del chico. Cuando supieron que entraría a Hogwarts, Lily hablo con Petunia; su hermana, querían a Harry de regreso, más ellos les dijeron cosas horribles del niño.

— ¿Qué cosas Albus?— La profesora se veía pasmada, no pensó que el director hablara con la familia del joven Potter.

— James y Lily me lo dijeron por si teníamos problemas con él, pero sabes que a los magos no se le niega su educación, resulta que en las escuelas que ha estado el niño ha habido algunos problemas. Unos problemas que involucran al chico. Cosa que pude confirmar cuando robo la tarea de Andrew Potter, Harry no es un niño normal, está lleno de odio y de rencor.

— ¿Que quieres decir Albus? Yo no he tenido más problemas con Harry, han sido pocas veces las que he tenido que involucrarme y…

—Sin embargo nadie de tu casa le quiere ahí, Pomona, tu casa es reconocida por su lealtad, el que no quieran al niño con ellos significa mucho. Además, ¿supongo que el niño te pidió que le cambiaras de habitación?—Cuando la profesora asintió lentamente el director siguió hablando—El niño quiere un trato especial, tal vez el busco llamar tu atención.

—Pero Albus, esas criaturas son…

—Tal vez el no era consciente de que las criaturas eran peligrosas

— ¿Y cómo explicas que no había nadie en la habitación?

—Cuando yo era estudiante llegamos a hacer ese tipo de cosas, son cosas de niños—explico el viejo mago, mientras sacaba otro de sus dulces de limón— Cuando yo era profesor, fui a visitar a otro niño, él chico a pesar de ser joven, está bastante versado en las artes de la manipulación, pero nunca pude encontrar nada que le recrimine, cosa que se ha mantenido hasta la fecha… a lo que voy Pomona, es que… sé que es difícil, y tomaría ciertas medidas si no supiera lo que es capaz de hacer el chico, por fortuna la familia Dursley, los tíos de Harry, le pidieron a James y a Lily que el niño se quedara con ellos, pues a pesar de todo se habían encariñado con él, ellos quieren ayudar al joven Harry a salir adelante y hacer que deje todas aquellas malas costumbres.

—Pero Albus, enserio ¿no podemos hacer nada?

—Pomona, si quieres puedo ponerte en contacto con los Dursley, si lo crees conveniente, ellos sabrán que decirte, por mi parte lo que me dijeron Lily y James es suficiente para mí, pero ambos sabemos que ellos no tienen obligaciones con el niño.

—Pero es su hijo, ellos…

—Lo sé Pomona, es su hijo, pero desde hace algún tiempo no es más un Potter— La profesora se quedo totalmente impresionada ante aquella información—Y espero que esto quede entre nosotros.

La profesora asintió—Creo que sería conveniente hablar con los tíos del chico, de ser posible antes de que el niño salga de la enfermería.

El Director asintió solemne, tendría que hablar con los Dursley, ellos no eran unas malas personas, y que se quedaran con el chico Harry era lo mejor, eso todos lo sabían.

* * *

La profesora de Herbología tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos esa misma tarde, la casa era pequeña y muy parecida a todas las que estaban alrededor, pero por suerte no se le hizo difícil encontrar la dirección, cuando entro a la casa, que estaba pulcramente arreglada al más puro estilo de una familia burguesa, la recibió una señora alta y con el cuello más largo que había visto en su vida, después de las saludos formales, ella llego a la conclusión que su mirar molesto era natural para ella, cosa que a pesar de no afectarle, llego a la conclusión que así era su forma de actuar con todos, cuando sirvió el té, el cual estuvo un poco insípido empezaron a hablar del joven Harry. Al principio tuvo sus dudas, pero la señora frente a ella hablaba con tal devoción, y las palabras que decía…

La historia del joven Harry la descoloco un poco, la mujer le dijo que el chico llego cuando tenía cinco años, ellos a pesar de tener algunos problemas económicos aceptaron al niño, pues a pesar de que desde el principio, empezó a darles problemas, todo fue de manera gradual, regularmente se metía en peleas callejeras, pues siempre llegaba golpeado a la casa, al principio ellos le compraban ropa junto a su hijo pero al ver que siempre regresaba con las prendas rotas empezaron a bajar la calidad de las mismas, pues en ese tiempo no podían permitirse ciertos lujos, ella comprendió, incluso en el mundo mágico era común que ciertas familias tuvieran problemas financieros. Después de que el esposo de Petunia, como se llamaba la señora, colocara una empresa de taladros, la economía familiar empezó a mejorar poco a poco, lo cual hizo que el pequeño Harry se descarriara aun más pues la mesada que le daban, la gastaba en cosas insanas, al principio ella pensó que el chico gastaría en dulces o chucherías de ese estilo, pero la mujer frente a ella sugirió otras cosas, cosas que con la reducción del dinero que recibía, pudieron evitar que siguiera comprando, fue ahí cuando Harry empezó a buscar otras entradas de dinero…Para ese entonces decir que ella estaba impresionada era poco, así que comento que ella había tenido pocos problemas con el chico, a lo que Petunia contesto que así empezó el niño con ellos, cuando menos lo pensaron se había convertido en algo irreconocible, pues el niño tenía tal habilidad para evitar los castigos y salir airoso de ellos, como el último accidente, la tía del chico menciono que no dudaba que el niño se pusiera en peligro solo para conseguir ciertos beneficios.

Cuando Pomona regreso al colegio, estaba consternada, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que estaba en la enfermería. Cuando llego frente a aquella cama se pregunto ¿Cómo un niño podía hacer tales cosas?

Le dijo de la manera más calmada posible que había hablado con el director, y que le había negado la posibilidad de darle una habitación o cambiarle de casa.

Cuando vio una mirada llena de pánico en el pequeño, con ojos culpables abandono el lugar. Ella no podía hacer nada, y tampoco ayudaría a un niño a hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Harry se quedo en la cama, mirando a la nada por un largo rato, y solo pensando que todo estaba irremediablemente mal, no estaba seguro con sus tíos, no estaba seguro en los pasillos de Hogwarts y mucho menos estaba seguro en su habitación compartida. Si tan solo Fenrir estuviese ahí…

Sin pensarlo demasiado y con lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos, tomo un pergamino, decidido a escribir una carta.

* * *

Notas finales de capítulo

Buenos días, mis queridos lectores, aquí tenemos la parte dos de desconfianzas y criaturas, esperemos que les haya agradado, creo que han notado a Harry un poco diferente desde capítulos anteriores, así que creo que éste es el ultimo capitulo donde Harry sufre por sus compañeros. O por lo menos por victima de los rumores que se esparcieron con anterioridad. Ojo, no digo que a partir de ahora será fácil para nuestro protagonista, pero por lo menos será más soportable en capítulos siguientes. ¡Ups! Spoiler. O semi-spoiler...

Al primero que adivine el por qué será más soportable, responderé una duda sobre la historia que pueda tener, por mensaje privado.

¿Qué les pareció el punto de vista de Tom Riddle?

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar, agregarlo en favoritos o en alertas, también a las visitas anónimas, pues gracias a todos ustedes es posible que esta historia siga publicándose.

La verdad son las 6 de la mañana, así que cualquier error que pueda tener el capitulo, agradecería que me lo dijeran; para corregirlo. Dudo que pudiese subirlo más tarde.

Por último menciono que el día de hoy regreso a la uni. Probablemente se me dificulte subir nuevos capítulos pronto… probablemente. Pero are un esfuerzo, pues he notado que la historia tiene varios seguidores, así que por ustedes no la dejare en espera.

Voy a seguir la historia, no se preocupen por eso, además estoy un poco ansiosa por llegar a años próximos de Harry y Tom. Y para terminar éste año solo faltan como cuatro o cinco capítulos más.

Que tengan un bonito y lindo día.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias, son libres de comentarlo en los Reviews.


	14. Esperanza

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

* * *

Esperanza

* * *

¿Qué es la amistad?

Y si llegaras a tener a esos llamados amigos, ¿Cómo podías mantenerlos?

¿Cómo hacer para que éstos no te abandonaran a la primera oportunidad?

Ese tipo de preguntas ocupaban la mente del pequeño Harry mientras veía a la chica de cabello enmarañado, sentada junto a él en la biblioteca. Ella casi no hablaba, aunque curiosamente todo había empezado con ella hablándole, al principio había sido un saludo formal, solo por algunos días, un simple "Buenos días" o un "Hola". El chico no sabía que pensar al respecto, así que solo le regresaba los saludos, después siguieron las preguntas sobre las clases y otras cosas banales, siempre era la chica la que empezaba a hablar, él solo le contestaba cortésmente y con amabilidad.

Luego, toda esa charla de pocos minutos, terminaron en largas sesiones de estudio, las cuales el no tenia dificultad de seguir, no falta decir que rara vez hablaban en ese tiempo, luego solo se despedían mientras la chica sonreía y Harry solo le seguía el juego, sin saber bien que pensar de todo eso. Aunque si le preguntaran, solamente diría que parecía que la chica temiera hablar. Aunque desconociese el motivo.

¿Cómo preguntarle? No, que va, el no tenía derecho en meterse en la vida de la castaña, a pesar de que ella se haya metido en la suya.

Cuando vivía con sus padres, dudaba seriamente haber tenido amigos, éstos le hubiesen buscado si los tuviera… ¿No? No lo sabía. Aunque realmente deseara saberlo.

Su estancia con los Dursley le había marcado bastante, pues ellos nunca le dejaban tener amigos, su primo siempre los espantaba, así que su primer verdadero amigo fue Hedwin, o ¿Amiga? Ella era una chica, pensó divertido. Luego llegaron Fluffy, Nagini y más recientemente la Sra. Norris, la gata de Filch, pues él siempre la sacaba de las armaduras del colegio. Aunque al principio le araño un dedo, pudo apreciar que la gata simplemente estaba siempre a la defensiva, pues las bromas que recibía eran numerosas.

Si pensaba en todos sus "Amigos" podía encontrar una un pequeño patrón, todos eran animales, los cuales el solo podía entender… lo cual llevaba a preguntarse si estaba loco…

Fenrir era como de su familia, o por lo menos el lo veía así, esperaba que en pocos días pudiese averiguar si ese sentimiento podía ser reciproco, pues las vacaciones de pascua llegarían pronto.

Pero regresando a la chica Granger… El solo esperaba que el momento en que ella saliera de su vida, no fuera tan triste o melancólico, pues se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la niña, pero era consciente que todos se iban tarde o temprano, ella no sería diferente. Una sonrisa triste paso por su rostro, mientras miraba hacia el suelo del colegio.

…

Ya Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que salió de la enfermería, recordó que al principio había tenido un miedo terrible por volver a su sala común, cosa que duró alrededor de tres días, al cuarto día noto que sus cosas habían desaparecido de la habitación, y una nota había aparecido en su cama, lo cual en realidad había sido un mapa, uno que decía _"Búscame"_ Pensando que podría ser una broma considero seriamente avisar a su jefa de casa, pero al recordar que ella no había hecho nada por ayudarlo anteriormente, decidió que debería buscar sus cosas él mismo. No le tomó mucho tiempo, y la mayoría del mismo lo paso entre los pasillos de Hogwarts; lejos de su sala común, eso era un gran alivio.

Después de varias vueltas había llegado a un retrato, que estaba custodiado por un imponente caballero, tan imponente que por un momento tuvo miedo.

— ¡Oh! —Había exclamado jubiloso el retrato— ¡Así que tu eres el pequeñín que busca refugio!—dijo con una voz chillona, pero curiosamente agradable, Harry desconcertado no contesto—Eres un chico tímido por lo que veo, pasa, pasa, puedes ponerte cómodo, después de todo Lady Hogwarts te ha dado éste pequeño santuario—mencionó amablemente mientras le dejaba pasar, Harry aun más confundido, paso por el retrato cautelosamente.

La gran sala era hermosa, es lo primero que pensó, había una gran chimenea central, que dejaba salir un confortante calor, en la mitad de la sala se encontraban algunos sillones de apariencia bastante cómoda y de color azul, mientras una alfombra verde decoraba esa área. En el otro lado había mesas de estudio de madera oscura con detalles amarillos y las sillas tenían pequeños cojines rojos. En las paredes de la pequeña sala común; porque eso era, Harry estaba seguro, estaban cortinas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, adornadas con el animal que las representaba. El niño camino hacia el centro maravillado, cerca de la chimenea, pensó en sentarse en los sillones, pero cambio de idea cuando en una de las mesas noto un pergamino bastante viejo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo entre sus manos, y leyó.

_"Hola compañero, si estás aquí, es porque Hogwarts te ha permitido entrar, y no hay razones para no usar esta… sala común._

_Si te preguntas quien soy, he de mencionar que fui un estudiante hace muchos años, o al menos espero que sean tantos como me gustaría que fuesen._

_Yo estuve aquí cuando los primeros nacidos de muggle entraron al colegio, y he de mencionar que no éramos bien recibidos en éste nuevo mundo, así que Hogwarts, nos dio esta hermosa sala común._

_No necesariamente tienes que ser un hijo de muggles para poder establecerte aquí, para eso hay algunas sencillas necesidades que tienes que tener._

_Primero que nada es que haya pasado más de tu primera evaluación en el colegio. En otras palabras tiene que ser después de Samahin._

_Lo segundo es que tu casa te haya dado la espalda (puede ser cualquier casa de Hogwarts; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw)_

_La tercera es que por lo menos hayas ido una vez con algún profesor pidiendo ayuda con tu problema. O lo hayas comentado. Dependiendo de lo directo que sea la plática, serán las veces que tengas que pedir ayuda._

_Si no entendiste el punto anterior, es que si le dices directamente tu problema al profesor pero éste te ignora, o no hace nada, solo será necesario una vez._

_Sin embargo si eres de esos niños tímidos podrás necesitar más de una ocasión para llenar las expectativas._

_Esto es así para poder brindar la ayuda necesaria a las personas que realmente lo necesitan, pues ésta sala común solo está para aquel que lo necesite, no para estar jugando o tener otra habitación para ti solo, o sola._

_Si quieres invitar a un amigo a éste bonito lugar, tiene que cumplir los mismos requerimientos, si tu observas algún trato con un compañero que no conoces, siéntete libre de invitarlo, la magia del castillo sabrá si ésta persona lo necesita realmente o no._

_Sí, la magia a veces, puede ser asombrosa._

_A pesar de que todo esto te suene bonito, también tiene sus reglas._

_Primero que nada tienes que acudir al gran comedor para ingerir tus alimentos, o en su defecto a la cocina; si es que ya has descubierto donde está._

_Puedes comer en la sala común, pero solo si es a deshoras, o si te saltaste la comida. Y no puede ser muy seguido. Tenemos elfos domésticos muy temibles si alguno de nosotros nos saltamos más de una comida seguida._

_Por alguna extraña razón, nos consideran un poco más que a los demás…_

_Esto es para que aun a pesar de lo que haya sucedido anteriormente, puedas socializar, o salir de aquí y no vivir encerrado por lo que dure tu estancia en el colegio._

_Si hay alumnos de diferentes casas, éstos comerán en su respectiva mesa. Después de todo no queremos ocasionar problemas creando otra mesa nueva para aquellos que entren aquí. Además que no suelen ser muchos._

_Esto definitivamente NO es una casa nueva de Hogwarts._

_Hay dos puertas, uno para los dormitorios de las chicas y otro para los chicos._

_Definitivamente los chicos no podrán ir al de las chicas, también aplicara si no hay chicas viviendo en la sala común. Hay encantamientos para evitar estas situaciones._

_El toque de queda es igual para todos, eso es reglamento básico para todo Hogwarts._

_Aunque si te saltas esta regla está bien, después de todo somos niños._

_Si hay algún problema que no puedas manejar, es obligatorio ir con algún profesor, no tiene que ser tu jefe de casa; tú ya no estás a su cargo._

_Estar aquí te brinda ciertos beneficios así que no debes abusar de ellos. No estarías aquí si la magia de Hogwarts no lo quisiera. Estas aquí porque lo necesitas, para tu protección; pues Hogwarts considera que no estás seguro en tu sala común, no simplemente porque quieres. Aunque a estas alturas creo que lo que más quieres es salir de tu sala común actual."_

_El guardián de la sala se llama Frederic, es un héroe de guerra en los tiempos de Merlín, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice. A pesar de su apariencia fornida es un retrato amable, pero no caigas bajo sus encantos pues si le haces enojar, cosas terribles pueden suceder. _

_El es el único retrato en todo Hogwarts que curiosamente, puede hacer magia, esto es porque hay alumnos que cuando se enteran de la existencia de ésta sala, buscan causar estragos o alguna broma a sus habitantes. _

_Así que Frederic nos protege de esos magos. Él no necesita contraseña para hacerte pasar, aunque no sé lo que hace para reconocer a todos en la sala._

_Una vez aceptado en la sala, gozaras de ella por el resto de tu estancia en Hogwarts, si las cosas se normalizan con tus compañeros tienes la opción de salir y regresar a tu sala común, pero también puedes permanecer o volver aquí, la decisión es tuya._

Harry impactado dejo caer el pergamino, eso no podía ser, el, él estaba a salvo en ese lugar. Con pasos cautelosos, pero con una mirada esperanzadora había caminado hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, entrando en la primera puerta que se le presentó.

Sus cosas estaban ahí, todas acomodadas, como si estuvieran en su sala común…corrección, el estaba ahora en su sala común…

Esa misma noche había dormido bastante bien, después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Y una semana después había conocido a Hermione Granger, una chica tímida y de cabello esponjoso.

Hedwin estaba extrañamente contenta de que él le siguiera hablando a la chica, pues después de la situación con los escregutos de cola explosiva ella no quería que él se quedara solo. Fue algo gracioso como ella se reusaba a abandonarlo al principio, y como los profesores, sabiendo de lo sucedido la dejaban quedarse en algunos salones, aunque con el tiempo resulto un poco cansado, suerte que solo habían sido unos pocos días. Con la nueva sala común y con su trato con la niña de cabellos enmarañados, Hedwin se había tranquilizado bastante. Tanto, que incluso se aventuraba nuevamente en el bosque prohibido.

Y ahora estaba a solo unos días de conocer a la manada, pensó mientras entraba a la sala provisional, intentaría dormir bien esa noche, pues desde ayer los nervios le comían lentamente.

El día siguiente se despertó con la luz del sol, pues la sala quedaba en una de las torres del colegio, aunque no pudiese decir cuál de todas, mientras se levantaba ahogando un bostezo Hedwin le decía algo referente a ir al bosque prohibido. Su último pasatiempo.

—Si Hedwig, igualmente estaré organizando mi maleta, solo iré a desayunar y luego regresare.

—Está bien polluelo, recuerda que ahora publican las calificaciones. Tienes que revisar si están pegadas en el tablón de noticias o si tendrás que ir a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Es mejor que vallas cuando todos estén almorzando.

—Si Hedwig—Dijo el chico mientras entraba al baño que estaba en la habitación.

Cuando bajo por las escaleras, se dirigió hacia el tablón de anuncios, notando que ahí se encontraban dos hojas, una de ellas estaba su nombre con las calificaciones de las materias y en la otra estaban los nombres de los alumnos que se quedarían por las vacaciones de pascua, todos eran alumnos de Hufflepuff, pudo observar.

Al parecer el tablón estaba conectado con el de su antigua sala común. Aunque solo aparecía lo que podría importarle a él.

En general sus calificaciones estaban bastante bien, y ahora que pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca esperaba que sus calificaciones se mantuvieran o en el caso de Defensa subiera un poco más.

Un poco más tranquilo, fue al comedor a desayunar.

Cuando bajo del tren de Hogwarts, los nervios ya le causaban estragos, pues noto que solamente con la idea de que llegaría pronto a la estación, había empezado a temblar un poco, un miembro de la manada iría por él a la estación, al parecer era la segunda al mando; Anne, se llamaba la mujer, Fenrir había pensado que si iba un miembro masculino podría resultar un poco sospechoso, mientras que si preguntaban algo, simplemente podían decir que los Dursley la habían contratado para pasar por el chico. Así que con eso resuelto y los nervios a flor de piel, camino tranquilamente hacia fuera de la estación, esperaría en uno de los asientos disponibles de la estación, en el área de los muggles, pues era une mejor opción que esperar a que los magos reconocieran a Anne como una criatura mágica.

Mientras caminaba vio a lo lejos a Hermione reuniéndose con sus padres, se veía radiante, no como la había visto últimamente en los días en el colegio. Sin más contratiempo se sentó algo alejado, dispuesto a esperar a la persona que iría por él. Tenía un libro en las manos, para entretenerse, pero curiosamente solo veía las líneas una y otra vez, sin realmente leerlas. Esperaba que llegara pronto.

— ¿Harry?—escucho después de unos minutos, levantó la mirada para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel morena, Anne le sonrió maternalmente, y Harry no pudo evitar notar sus hermosos ojos de color miel.

— ¿Sí?—respondió, si saber exactamente qué decir.

—Yo soy Anne—Menciono mientras se ponía a la altura del niño—Fenrir me mando para venir por ti. Iremos por traslador, ¿Los conoces?—Harry negó con la cabeza, la mujer simplemente le sonrió de nuevo— el traslador es un objeto, el cual nos llevara a nuestro destino, vamos, para que no se nos haga tarde, en unos minutos más estaremos con la manada.

Harry simplemente se puso de pie mientras la mujer tomo la maleta del pequeño y con un pequeño hechizo la hizo más pequeña, Harry guardo el libro que tenía en sus manos en la mochila que cargaba, pues aun tenía el hechizo de peso pluma, y empezó a seguir a la mujer fuera de la estación del tren.

—No tardaremos mucho, entraremos a un callejón cerca de aquí, que es donde llegué.

Harry asintió a pesar de que la mujer no le vio, entraron a un callejón algo oscuro, pero perfecto para el viaje. La mujer saco un viejo collar. —Toma aquel extremo…bien, sentirás un pequeño tirón desde el ombligo, si te mareas cuando lleguemos está bien, es algo difícil el viaje. Anne se acerco a Harry y le coloco una mano en el hombro, para darle más estabilidad, cuando repentinamente ambos desaparecieron.

La llegada fue como lo dijo Anne, Harry terminó en el suelo bastante mareado, Anne simplemente le daba un masaje reconfortante en la espalda, mientras el chico intentaba ponerse de pie y mantener el contenido de su estomago dentro del mismo.

—La manada esta cerca de aquí, Harry, nos tomara unos minutos de camino solamente—mencionó cuando Harry se levanto, mirando a los alrededores, estaban en un bosque, los enormes árboles tapaban la luz del sol, y los sonidos de los pájaros adornaban el ambiente. Era hermoso, y empezaba a ser algo relajante para Harry. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía en casa.

El chico simplemente sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar donde la manada se estaba quedando, el lugar estaba bastante bien, estaban en un claro bastante grande, el pasto cubría la totalidad del mismo, Harry se extraño en solo ver cuatro casas de campaña alrededor de la fogata, pero no menciono nada.

Miro hacia los lados, buscando al enorme lobo color chocolate, cuando un hombre alto y fornido se acerco hacia él, en ese momento Harry simplemente lo entendió, él hombre frente a él era Fenrir. No sabía ni entendía como le había reconocido en su forma humana, pero simplemente lo había hecho. Por un momento le dio cierto temor, pero al ver la sonrisa del otro y el brillo en aquellos ojos juguetones, simplemente derrumbo todas las murallas que pudiese tener y sin poder contenerse corrió y lo abrazo, el mayor correspondió el gesto—Que bueno que llegaste cachorro, estaba algo preocupado.

—Decir eso es poco, estaba totalmente nervioso—se burlo el hombre que venía junto a Fenrir.

—Mira cachorro—dijo Fenrir mientras desasía el abrazo—te presentare a los miembros de la manada, el es Alphonse—señalo al que le había hablado anteriormente, era un hombre alto, de complexión robusta y rostro serio, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y una enorme cicatriz empezaba en su frente y bajaba hasta su mejilla, pasando por el ojo izquierdo de éste. Era bastante atemorizante, pero a pesar de todo Harry no se dejo intimidar. Además de que su aura parecía bastante amigable.

— ¿Así que tu eres el pequeño Harry? Fenrir ha hablado mucho de ti—decía mientras con una de sus manos le revolvía el cabello, despeinándolo aún más—los demás cachorros están en el lago, Víctor fue por ellos, estarán aquí en unos momentos—le menciono a Fenrir.

—También conoces a Anne, ella es la segunda al mando, junto a Alphonse, después te diré las complejidades de la jerarquía, aunque tú no tienes de que preocuparte, eres un cachorro, y ellos…se puede decir que gozan de diversos privilegios. —Le menciono Fenrir con un tono juguetón, claramente alegre de la presencia del niño ahí— ¿qué te pareció el viaje?

Harry miro al mayor mientras caminaban a las casas de campaña—Fue algo, extraño—Terminó por decir, hablando por primera vez. Desde que estaba en la estación del tren.

Fenrir lanzo una estridente carcajada—espero que el traslador no te haya causado problemas, mira, dormiremos en esa casa de campaña— dijo mientras entraban al lugar. Harry se sorprendió al ver toda una casa dentro, tenía cocina, baño, dos cuartos y una sala rústica—adoro la magia—suspiró el chico, mientras entraba al cuarto que ocuparía mientras estuviese ahí.

—Esta será tu habitación a partir de ahora, cachorro, cuando vengas de visita o a quedarte en las vacaciones.

Escucho decir a Fenrir y su corazón se calentó, miró al mayor, para ver si le estaba jugando alguna broma pero su rostro serio le dijo otra cosa a Harry, Fenrir le estaba aceptando, le daba la bienvenida a ese nuevo hogar. Harry simplemente asintió emocionado.

Cuando salieron de la casa de campaña Harry no pudo evitar notar que había más personas en el lugar.

—Harry—dijo Anne—ellos son Víctor, Cronos, Roberta, Rómulo, Romina, Alexander y la que está ahí de amargada es Alicia —mencionó Anne señalando a una chica alejada del grupo.

—Hola Harry—Saludo el que parecía ser Víctor, era un chico alto, de tez blanca y cabello negro, vestía unos jeans con una playera verde—me alegra que hayas llegado bien, los trasladores resultan un poco molestos.

Harry rio un poco dándole la razón.

— ¿Es cierto que no eres un hombre lobo?—preguntó descortés Alicia mientras se acercaba al grupo, la chica tenía el cabello rubio, era de tez blanca y ojos color café oscuro.

—Sí, es cierto—menciono con cautela Harry, conociendo el tono con el que había hablado la chica, una tensión se empezó a sentir en el grupo.

—Fenrir nos dijo que podías hablar con nuestros lobos, ¿Es cierto?—Pregunto Alexander, con un tono irreconocible. El chico era más bajo que Víctor, tenía el cabello castaño claro, a diferencia de Víctor, el chico vestía una pantalonera y no llevaba camisa.

—Sí, es cierto—repitió el chico, no viendo razones para mentirles.

— ¡Eso es fantástico!—gritó mientras se transformaba en un lobo de color blanco con una mancha negra a un costado— ¿puedes entenderme?— preguntó, los demás solo escucharon pequeños sonidos irreconocibles.

—Si puedo—dijo firmemente Harry mientras sonreía, Fenrir no pudo evitar notar la sensación de seguridad que tenía el pequeño frente al enorme lobo, que a pesar de no ser tan grande como él, casi llegaba a la altura de Harry. Eso le sorprendió un poco, pues no era del todo normal que Harry se sintiese más seguro con la forma de lobo de Alexander que su forma humana. Esos pensamientos los dejo de lado cuando vio que el enorme lobo empezó a jugar con el chico, los demás también se unieron al juego, unos como humanos y otros como lobos, eso le pasaba por tener una manada llena de cachorros, pensó sonriendo.

—No creo que sea intención de Alicia comportarse así, Fenrir—menciono Anne a un lado de él.

—Sabemos cómo es Alicia, a ella le tomara más tiempo adaptarse a la situación—menciono Alphonse a su lado.

—Es un buen chico— A Fenrir le sorprendió las palabras de Roberta, la otra mujer adulta en la manada, ella tenía el cabello del color del fuego, su rostro era amable aunque con facciones duras—Ha sufrido mucho, se ve en su mirada, pero estará bien, es un chico fuerte.

—Gracias Roberta—dijo Fenrir, amablemente, la mujer no hablaba mucho, pero ella se desvivía por los cachorros de la manada, y era realmente fiel a ellos, más que a él si le permitían decirlo. Así que, el que ella dijera esas palabras significaba mucho para él, pues quería decir que aceptaba totalmente a Harry, y que haría lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo.

Su único problema sería Alicia, pero sabía con certeza que con el tiempo aceptaría a Harry.

Harry rio divertido cuando Rómulo, el cachorro más joven de la manada empezó a morder su cabello, pues por algún empujón de uno de los lobos más grandes había terminado ahí, en el suelo, y con Rómulo mordiendo su cabello. Harry tomo al cachorro, que a pesar de ser del tamaño de un perro pequeño adulto, se movía como un cachorro de pocos meses de nacido, a pesar de que su forma humana fuera de cuatro años, tenía el pelaje gris claro y los ojos amarillo canario, sus orejas estaban erguidas y su lengua fuera, el cachorro le lamió la nariz, y Harry rio un poco más.

Los otros lobos estaban jugando un poco alejados de él, debido a la diversión todos terminaron transformados, solo Alicia estaba un poco lejos, sentada bajo un árbol, mirando como todos se divertían, pensó en acercarse, pero al recordar sus palabras y el tono en que lo había dicho, se abstuvo de hacerlo, no quería problemas con ella, y si se mantenía alejado de aquella feroz loba sería lo mejor, por lo menos de momento.

Vio que uno de los lobos más grandes se acercaba hacia él, así que se quedo sentado, esperando a que el otro llegara, el lobo era más grande que Alexander pero era más pequeño que Fenrir, tenía el pelaje de un color café claro.

— ¿Ya te cansaste Harry?—Escucho lo que le pareció la voz de Víctor

—Sí—contesto divertido— un poco.

—Veo que Rómulo esta cómodo contigo, el es un cachorro travieso, que no te engañe su carita tierna—ladró el animal.

— ¡Oye! ¡No es cierto Harry!—Contestó el más pequeño, Harry simplemente rio un poco ante la situación.

—Te puedo preguntar algo, Harry

—Claro

—He notado que estás más tranquilo cuando estamos como lobos, ¿Por qué es eso? Claro si puedes decirnos.

Harry sonrió nervioso— bueno, no tengo muchos amigos humanos. Creo que es por eso.

El enorme lobo asintió, claramente notando la respuesta un poco vaga del más pequeño, pero no presionaría el asunto, el chico contaría lo que él quisiera contar.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero también debes recordar que nosotros somos criaturas mágicas, estemos en nuestra forma de lobo o no, somos nosotros, y no cambiaran nuestras actitudes contigo si estamos en una u otra forma, ahora eres parte de ésta manada, y a pesar de todo estaremos ahí contigo, siempre…incluso Alicia —Agrego divertido—a pesar de estar molesta y toda amargada es fiel a su manada, y ahora la manada te incluye a ti también Harry.

El pequeño simplemente asintió seriamente a lo que el otro decía, y con esas palabras en mente se recostó en su cama tranquilo, consciente de que ahora tenía un sitio al que llamar hogar, un sitio donde si le querían.

* * *

Notas finales de capítulo

Buenas noches, mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, por el momento me había enfocado en otra historia, la cual los capítulos son más cortos…mucho más cortos, además de que no quería publicar cosas sin sentido y denigrar el concepto que deseo crear.

La vida real me ha mantenido bastante ocupada, entre los estudios y la familia, me ha alejado mucho de este mundillo, pero para mí grato entusiasmo ya he salido de vacaciones, los proyectos finales han sido horribles, pero para gran consideración lo he pasado todo, y con buenas calificaciones,

Respecto a mi reto anterior, se han acercado mucho, o algo así. Pero no han acertado completamente.

Espero realmente que les haya gustado la historia, ¿Qué les parecieron los personajes originales? Si se confunde o algo parecido con cada uno de ellos, puedo estar publicando algunas cosas de ellos, serán importantes a futuro, pues son la familia de nuestro Harry, pero no tendrán un gran o exagerado, protagonismo, quiero evitar totalmente eso, pues no quiero crear esos personajes tan odiosos, que en lo personal no me agradan nada, los tan odiados y criticados Gary stu y Mary sue, así que si empiezo a crear uno de estos dos, por favor matadme, o por lo menos mencionarlo en algún review.

Como dato curioso, ¿sabían que algunos diseñadores odian la tipografía comic sans?

Por alguna extraña razón recordé ese dato.

Para su tranquilidad, quiero mencionar que tengo otros dos capítulos completos, a pesar de que uno de ellos es bastante cortito, pero interesante; o eso quiero pensar, también estoy escribiendo un tercero, para que no piensen que dejare la historia.

Aunque no se realmente cuando pueda volver a actualizar, estoy trabajando en ello, así que por ese lado no habrá de que preocuparse.

Y como nota final, les deseo una bonita noche, o día, según la hora que lean éste capítulo.


	15. Familiares

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

* * *

Familiares

* * *

Harry se sentó debajo de un árbol, mientras observaba a los cachorros jugar, solo que esta vez Víctor no se encontraba con ellos. Habían pasado tres días, en los cuales Harry comprendió algunas cosas básicas, una de ellas era la jerarquía en la manada, al principio estaba Fenrir, el cual era el líder, o el alfa junto a su pareja, pero en este caso al no tener pareja, Fenrir ocupaba solamente ese cargo, contando con la ayuda de Anne y de Alphonse. Aunque con el otro lobo, Fenrir tenía una relación de amistad y odio que Harry no comprendía, Fenrir podía decir una cosa, pero si el otro lobo no estaba conforme le rebatía, incluso podía llegar a ignorar su ordenes, por lo cual en el poco tiempo que tenia viviendo con la manada había visto algunas pruebas de dominio, las cuales consistían en una extraña pelea, en la que siempre salía ganando Fenrir.

Después estaban los demás adultos, que consistían en Roberta, Víctor y Cronos. Ellos tenían ciertas obligaciones con la manada, y ayudaban en muchas tareas. También Harry noto que Cronos era diferente a los demás, tenía muchas cicatrices en su rostro y cuerpo; por lo que podía ver en sus manos. Sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo, los cuales le causaban cierto temor, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que su aura, estaba totalmente manchada, tenia matices oscuros y opacos, aunque no totalmente, pues las zonas libres de manchas mostraban un bonito color azul rey. Regularmente Harry evitaba acercarse al hombre pues su aura triste era tan fuerte que le trasmitían el sentimiento, lo cual le hacía recordar cosas no muy agradables. Curiosamente todo eso le causaba mucha inquietud y curiosidad, que para su vergüenza Cronos había descubierto, pues en ocasiones el chico se le quedaba mirando intensamente, y algunas veces el mayor le descubría mirándolo, se preguntaba si en ocasiones ignoraba su mirada para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Luego estaban los cachorros, Rómulo, era el pequeño de cuatro años, Romina, una niña de siete años, ella tenía el cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, era la que más le hablaba, en realidad nunca paraba de hablar, si lo pensaba bien. Su lobo tenía el pelaje rojizo. Después estaba Alexander, que era muy juguetón y bromista, a pesar de ser casi un adulto y Alicia, que regularmente se mantenía alejada de todos ellos. Una vez escucho de Alex decir que ella era así, por que odiaba su condición de lobo.

—¿En qué piensas pequeño polluelo?—le saco de sus pensamientos una hermosa voz femenina.

—¡Hedwig! Regresaste—exclamo hacia la lechuza, que le miraba desde una rama.

—Claro, te dije que solo me ausentaría unos días.

—Debería estar celoso, ahora pasas mucho tiempo con Nagini—Dijo medio en serio y medio en broma.

—Ella necesita ayuda Harry, es de suma importancia.

—Está bien Hedwig, no te preocupes—inmediatamente dijo, un poco arrepentido, después de todo Nagini también era su amiga.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con la manada?

—Bien, todos ellos parecen aceptarme, se siente bien, ¿sabes?—menciono algo nostálgico, ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado esto?

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso, pequeño.

—Y ¿Cómo está Nagini? ¿Ya resolvieron el problema?—pregunto algo curioso.

—Sí, Harry, ella está mucho mejor, pero aun le queda mucho trabajo por hacer, aunque eso ya depende de ella y su protegido.

— ¿Protegido?

—Sí, Polluelo—Menciono el ave seriamente— ¿Sabes lo que son los familiares?—cambio de tema.

— ¿he? Bueno, leí algo recientemente, aunque no decía mucho…

— ¿Qué leíste?

—No mucho, solo que eran mascotas que compartían su magia con los magos, y que tenían que hacer un ritual para hacerlo. Un ritual de sangre—mencionó lo último en un murmullo. Mientras encogía sus piernas cerca de su pecho. Pues el ritual que se hacía para conseguir un familiar era bastante doloroso para el animal, pues se vinculaba totalmente con el mago. Tanto en la vida como en la magia.

—Eso no es del todo cierto pequeño—dijo Hedwig mientras bajaba del árbol en el que estaba parada, posándose a un lado de él, sus ojos del color del ámbar mirándole atentamente—Cuando nosotros nacemos se nos cuenta sobre lo que son los familiares, es información que pasa de padres a hijos, es una de las razones por las que cuando nacemos nos quedamos un tiempo con nuestros progenitores, a diferencia de algunas criaturas no mágicas. Se nos dice que, si somos afortunados, encontraremos a un mago especial, el cual se convertirá en nuestro protegido, nosotros tendremos la necesidad de estar con aquel mago, sin importar qué. A Nagini la separaron de su madre al nacer, así que desconocía la información, lo cual afectaba negativamente el vinculo que estaba formando con su mago—dijo seriamente la lechuza—Pero ahora está trabajando para deshacer el daño y llevar por buen camino a su cría.

Harry le miro con ojos grandes, repentinamente un poco asustado— ¿Hedwig?

— ¿Si polluelo?

—Si tú encuentras a tu mago, ¿te irás de mi lado?

La lechuza lanzó al aire un gorgoreo parecido a una risa extrañamente maternal—no, Harry, tu eres mi cría, en palabras de mago, eso significa que tu eres mi protegido.

Harry asombrado no supo que decir a eso.


	16. Cachorro

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

* * *

Cachorro

* * *

El cómo se había enterado del significado de esa palabra había sido algo extraño, fue en el quinto día después de llegar a la manada, incluso en ese momento se le dificultaba un poco seguir las reglas del lugar, las cuales eran algo…curiosas, por poner un ejemplo, en la casa de los Dursley Harry siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno, después limpiaba la casa en su totalidad. En cambio en este lugar las labores eran repartidas entre todos. Los grupos se dividían en dos. Los adultos, eran los que se encargaban de los trabajos más pesados, ellos limpiaban el área, vigilaban los alrededores, conseguían la comida, y mantenían ardiendo el fuego todo el tiempo, los que tenían varitas; lo cual solamente incluía a Anne, revisaba los hechizos para mantenerse a salvo. Los más pequeños se encargaban de traer la leña y limpiar las casas de campaña, después un miembro de la manada les daría clases sobre magia, aunque más que clases, eran un tipo de etiqueta para comprender lo básico del mundo mágico.

Harry estaba precisamente ordenando su habitación; no es que fuera mucho que hacer. Cuando escuchó a Anne hablar con Fenrir.

— ¿Ya le dijiste?—Había escuchado la voz de Anne.

—No es el momento.

—Esto es algo que debes decirle, y mientras más pronto este enterado de ello mejor. Sabes que en lo que lleva del colegio casi no te ha mandado cartas, incluso te ocultó muchas cosas, diría que lo sigue haciendo. El es joven Fenrir, pero entenderá.

—No entiendes, el…—Intentó rebatir Fenrir con tono cansado. Harry suponía que ya habían discutido el asunto un tiempo.

—Sabes más que nadie que tiene que saberlo. No queremos que la historia se repita, Fenrir—Escuchó la voz de Alphonse, Harry dio un salto en su lugar, le pareció haber escuchado un gruñido de parte de Fenrir.

—Yo sabré cuando decirle, esto es algo delicado, y también algo que solo nos incumbe a él y a mí.

Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio. Harry solo esperaba a que todos se fueran mientras que la preocupación, incertidumbre e inseguridad se instalaban en su pecho.

—Sólo recuerda lo importante que es esto, no tienes que joderlo Fenrir.

Luego más silencio. Escucho los débiles pasos de las personas salir de la tienda, y solo fue después de un tiempo cuando se permitió relajarse. Aunque no pudo quitarse aquella postura tensa durante todo el día, aquellas palabras encajarse en su pecho. ¿Será que ellos ya no lo querían? Después de conocerlo, ¿habrán decidido que él no era lo suficientemente apto para la manada? Posiblemente era eso. Harry sabía que la gente no duraba mucho tiempo acompañándolo.

Al día siguiente los demás le trataron como siempre, jugaron un rato, cuando Harry decidió que debía hacer sus deberes, pues ya casi estaban a mitad de vacaciones, ese día Harry decidió recostarse en un árbol para leer los capítulos de su libro de pociones, pues el profesor Slughorn le había encargado un ensayo sobre la poción crecedora de cabello, y porqué no debían utilizarla en exceso, Enserio ¿quién quería una poción así? Aunque ahora entendía por qué no había muchos magos calvos, lanzando un suspiro al aire por la mala noche de sueño, empezó sus deberes. No debería dejarlos para el final.

—La poción crecedora de cabello, por lo que veo—Escucho la voz de Víctor frente a él, miro al otro que se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado, con el tiempo Harry había aprendido a convivir con las formas humanas de los miembros de la manada—Cuando yo estuve en Hogwarts esa poción explotó en mi cara.

Harry lo miro asombrado, para después sonreír.

—En mi defensa diré que no fue mi culpa, Slughorn nos había acomodado en parejas y el otro no era muy inteligente…

—Eso sucede si no agregas los hongos saltarines antes de las hojas del geranio colmilludo—dijo Harry divertido.

—Díselo a mi compañero—le siguió la corriente al mayor.

—No sabía que estabas en Hogwarts ¿En qué casa estabas?

—En Ravenclaw, no termine el colegio, cuando tenía quince me ataco un hombre lobo, mi familia intento entregarme al ministerio y rompieron mi varita, por suerte pude escapar.

Harry se impresionó un poco por la facilidad del otro para comentarle lo sucedido. Al contrario de él que no podía hablar de lo que sucedía en el colegio.

—Encontraras historias parecidas aquí, uno termina acostumbrándose, lo único que lamento es que no podré ser de más ayuda, pues a pesar de todo me sé algunos hechizos para poder ocultarnos mejor, Anne lo hace estupendo, pero me gustaría ayudar en algo más.

Harry le miro unos momentos más antes de asentir, si algo había aprendido es que todos eran miembros activos de la manada, todos ayudaban con algo, incluso el pequeño Rómulo salía a buscar madera con los más grandes. Saber que él no podía hacer mucho…o nada, además estaba fuera la mayor parte del año ¿En que podía ayudar él?

—Por eso tienes que estudiar Harry, nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad, pero tu si la tienes, y con el tiempo, podrás lograr muchas cosas.

Harry se prometió ayudar con lo que pudiera a todos, sentía que se los debía, tal vez por eso todos se empeñaban en aportar algo, sentían que debían proteger lo que fácilmente podría serles arrebatado.

Los días siguientes se respiraba un poco de tensión en el ambiente, pues eran consientes de que Harry partiría en unos días al colegio.

Una de las últimas noches, todos se quedaron mirando las estrellas en la oscuridad, la fogata iluminaba un poco sus rostros y les brindaba el calor necesario para las noches frías en los bosques, pero la intensidad de la luz era tan mínima que todas las constelaciones se apreciaban perfectamente en el horizonte.

Todos estaban relajados, incluso Hedwin que estaba tranquilamente posada en un árbol del bosque, mirando a su cría mirar las estrellas.

Para ella no era fácil, cuando vio a aquel niño pequeño caminar por el callejón, sabía que el chiquillo sería su polluelo, por esa razón había perdido todo recato intentando llamar su atención, funcionó, pero no contó con que el pequeño la ignoraría, eso le había molestado, ¡y mucho! Una fantástica criatura como ella, ¡ignorada por un chico! Incluso pensó en dejarlo ir, dejar que otro mago la comprara, uno que realmente la quisiera, luego, luego lo vio de nuevo, con sus útiles escolares y con aquella mirada llena de esperanza, y ahí lo supo, tenía que llegar a él a como diera lugar, y había escapado.

Ahora no se arrepentía, ese niño merecía todo lo que ella pudiera darle y más, pues era el alma más pura que había visto. Por eso se mantenía vigilándolo siempre, pues el niño había sufrido mucho, y esa era la razón por la que reconocía aquellas facciones preocupadas de su pequeño, ella sabía que algo le molestaba, pero también sabía que tenía que ser paciente, el niño se lo diría cuando estuviese listo.

Cuando entraron a las casas de campaña, Harry camino hacia su cuarto cuando una voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

—Harry, quisiera hablar de algo contigo.

¿Será que…? Un poco pasmado el chico se acerco al mayor, sentándose en el sillón de la pequeña sala cuando el mayor lo hizo.

—Sé que esto es algo difícil para ti, aún debes estar acostumbrándote a todo esto—el mayor rio un poco, nervioso con la situación—verás, pensaba decirte esto cuando fueras más grande, pero Anne y Alphonse suelen ser muy molestos cuando quieren. Verás—Fenrir miro hacia el frente, evitando el contacto visual con el pequeño, aunque si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese visto al chico temblando, con la mirada baja y aguantando las lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir—Primero quería que te acostumbraras un poco, que comprendieras las costumbres y como nos regimos nosotros, pero…bueno—Suspiró— eso no se aprende en dos semanas, y como te había dicho antes, los hombres lobo somos criaturas mágicas, nosotros nos regimos por los ciclos de la luna, pero también hay otras situaciones, cosas que los magos no saben e incluso los hombres lobo que viven con los magos, si bien intuyen, desconocen, nosotros no formamos lazos con las personas, o animales…la magia lo hace por nosotros, se podría definir como nuestra naturaleza. Pues somos parte animal. Creo que notaste que solo hay cuatro casas de campaña ¿no?—dijo el mayor mirando al chico, notando su postura tensa, sus temblores y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Inmediatamente Fenrir se alarmó.

Harry escucho como el mayor decía todo eso, ¿Por qué estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto? Era mejor algo rápido pues así tendría más tiempo de asimilar las cosas antes de regresar al colegio. Solo esperaba que aquello no durase mucho, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

—Harry ¿Qué sucede?—Escucho decir al contrario con voz grave. Harry apretó más las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza, las lagrimas fluyendo como un pequeño riachuelo.

— ¿Te sientes mal? Abre los ojos Harry ¿Qué sucede?—Fenrir se puso frente a Harry haciendo que éste le mirara.

—Solo…dilo—dijo mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Fenrir se quedo petrificado, No era posible que el supiera, ¿cierto?—di que…que ya no me quieres aquí, que…—Harry se detuvo, esforzándose por ahogar, los gemidos lastimeros que querían salir por su garganta. Fenrir le miro desconcertado y confundido.

— ¿Qué? Yo… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Todos lo hacen, todos se van, solo dilo. Yo estaré bien, siempre lo estoy—susurró el menor para sí mismo, cosa que escucho con total claridad el mayor.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Harry? Yo no quiero que te vayas—dijo con amabilidad el mayor mientras lo abrazaba, dándole aquella seguridad que el pequeño necesitaba—No quiero que te vayas—repitió mientras escuchaba al niño sollozar en su regazo. Estuvieron por un tiempo así, hasta que el pequeño se relajo lo suficiente para reanudar la plática. Pues difícilmente diría algo en otra ocasión.

—Escucha Harry, yo no dejare que te vayas, porque eres mi cachorro, ¿sabes qué significa eso?—Harry negó con la cabeza, cansado para hablar, pero atento a lo que el mayor decía—Los hombres lobo tenemos muchos lazos, y nuestro instinto insiste en seguirlos, cuando yo te vi en aquel bosque, un lazo se hizo entre nosotros, aunque no sé por qué. Mi lobo te tomo como su cachorro, pensé en alejarme, para que tuvieras una vida normal, pero terminamos mandándonos cartas—Fenrir rio un poco, era una risa cansada—luego cuando tardabas en contestarlas me preocupaba, eres un chico maravilloso Harry, mi lobo pudo escogerte como su hijo pero fui yo quien quiere que te quedes, por eso tenía miedo de decirte, tu eres un mago, tienes que estudiar y no puedes quedarte con nosotros mucho tiempo, por no mencionar que no te convertiré en uno de nosotros, tienes un futuro que seguir y ser parte de la manada te traerá muchos problemas. Los hombres lobo no podemos tener hijos, no con nuestra propia especie y ¿Quién querría tener un hijo con nosotros? Por eso nosotros adoptamos, por eso te decía sobe las tiendas de campaña—Fenrir se separo del chico un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos, que estaban un poco enrojecidos—Esta casa están para el alfa y su familia cercana, lo cual somos nosotros dos Harry, luego está la casa de los independientes, los que no tienen familia con ellos, la cual ocupan Alphonse y Victor. Anne, Cronos y Alicia ocupan otra y Roberta, Romina y Rómulo la última…

El silencio se prolongo un poco, esperando a que el pequeño procesara lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando Fenrir observó que el pequeño relajaba su postura, él hizo lo mismo, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Viendo al chico cansado y con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, le mando a dormir. Un pensamiento rondando por su mente, haciendo que no le dejara dormir por el resto de la noche. "Algo realmente malo le estaba sucediendo a su cachorro, ¿Por qué su primer pensamiento fue que le iba a abandonar?" En esos momentos se sintió impotente, pues su cachorro estaba fuera de sus límites de protección.

El día siguiente Harry se levanto con cierto nerviosismo, el día anterior había hecho una escena bastante patética, y tenía cierto miedo presentarse ante Fenrir.

Se la paso recostado aproximadamente una hora cuando Fenrir entro por la puerta.

—Hey cachorro, pensé que estabas dormido.

—ehm, desperté hace poco—mintió.

—Oye, respecto a lo de ayer…—Fenrir no se consideraba un hombre de muchas palabras, e incluso le resultaba difícil decir lo que pensaba o sentía, simplemente él era un hombre de acción—Solo…quería decirte que no te abandonare, eres mi cachorro—Fenrir sonrió, todos los dientes mostrándose, pero fuera de parecer amenazante, sus facciones se veían juguetonas—Estas atrapado conmigo cachorro—declaró mientras le revolvía el cabello, Harry sintió que la esperanza volvía a él con renovada fuerza—Así que vamos a almorzar, que es un poco tarde, los demás deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.

Para el alivio de Harry todos parecían actuar con normalidad, al parecer su pequeño desliz había pasado desapercibido por los demás, algo que realmente agradecía, no creía poder soportar el hecho de que los demás le cuestionaran sus acciones, pues eran algo vergonzosas de admitir.

—ahora que ya terminaron—empezó a decir Anne, después de que terminaron el almuerzo—le diré que el día de hoy celebraremos Ostara, que es la celebración mágica paralela a la pascua, espero que todos se esfuercen mucho, pues el día de hoy es muy especial, además que los pequeños tienen permiso de dormir tarde el día de hoy.

Ante tal noticia todos los jóvenes empezaron a murmurar emocionados, pues para ellos sería su primera festividad mágica.

—Rómulo, tú tienes la opción de quedarte o irte a dormir, no te preocupes—menciono amablemente la mujer

— ¡No! ¡Yo quero quedame!—grito el pequeño, Anne simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, el chiquillo podía ser reamente testarudo si lo quería, aunque ella se aseguraría tener un lugar agradable donde el chico pudiese dormir si fuera necesario, pues dudaba que el niño estuviera despierto toda la noche. A pesar de ser luna llena, la energía de los pequeños se acababa más rápido.

Después del anuncio todo había resultado bastante ocupado, los chicos empezaron a hacer las tareas de rutina, las clases se habían suspendido por ese día y la madera que tenían que recolectar era mucho más que en días normales, mientras que los adultos se ocupaban en ordenar el altar.

Al caer la tarde todos se reunieron para organizar el ritual, pues a diferencia de las veces en las que Harry había participado todos tenían que aportar en una u otra cosa, los jóvenes estaban realmente nerviosos, pues esa noche sería su presentación ante aquellos seres mágicos, que con anterioridad, el pequeño mago se había presentado.

Harry notó que si bien las cosas se estaban preparando con cierta rapidez, todos los adultos sabían exactamente qué hacer, mientras que los niños estaban más relajados en cuestión de tareas, pero bastante nerviosos, pues si bien, ellos no tendrían que hacer todo lo que Harry había hecho cuando se empezó a prepara para el ritual de Yule, tenían más tiempo para meditar el asunto y a su vez, ponerse aun más nerviosos.

—Harry—le llamo Alphonse en un momento—tengo entendido que tu ya te presentaste ante la magia, así que tendrás un poco más de tareas en el ritual, puesto que los demás no tienen aun sus herramientas personales— Harry asintió en comprensión—también notaras que éste ritual será un poco diferente a los que has hecho por tu cuenta, pues además de que somos más individuos, también somos lobos, y tendremos que pasar parte de la noche de esa manera, pues también es luna llena. Igualmente nosotros te diremos que hacer. Así que no te preocupes—le menciono con voz tranquila y relajante, Harry asintió seriamente, sabía que éste ritual también sería especial, pues sería el primero que festejaría con su familia.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, y los chicos instruidos, todos se acercaron hacia el espacio designado para poder empezar, todos llevaban una simple túnica blanca, parecida a la que tenía Harry, esperaron pacientemente para concentrarse.

El circulo en el que estaban era bastante grande, tanto para poder tener dentro a toda la manada cómodamente, y con espacio de sobra. Harry sonrió cuando los más jóvenes le miraron con nerviosismo tangible en sus ojos.

El ritual empezó un poco antes de que la luna saliera en el horizonte, el altar miraba hacia el norte, mientras que en los cuatro puntos cardinales se encontraban Cronos, Anne, Alphonse y Roberta. Mientras que en el centro se encontraban Harry, Rómulo, Alexander, Romina, Alicia, Víctor y Fenrir.

Anne Empezó tomando la vela que estaba en el suelo, con una pequeña cerilla la prendió mientras recitaba —Guardián del este, reinante de los fuertes vientos, pido tu presencia y protección para ésta hermosa festividad—una ráfaga de viento se sintió en el lugar, poniendo nerviosos a los pequeños e inexpertos niños que estaban en el centro, Harry simplemente cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella calurosa bienvenida.

El siguiente en prender tomar la vela y prenderla fue Alphonse, que se encontraba en el sur del altar, detrás de todos los presentes. —Protector del fuego, transformador de materia, te invoco para purificar todo mal que aceche a los integrantes de éste círculo bendito— la llama aumento de tamaño, los chicos, consternados y nerviosos saltaron un poco ante tal muestra de poder. El círculo empezaba a llenarse de energía. La luna había hecho presencia en el hermoso cielo que empezaba a llenarse con estrellas, sin embargo, las criaturas mágicas seguían en su caparazón humano.

La voz de Cronos retumbo en el lugar, con voz fuerte y potente—Te invoco, protector del agua, que tu poder caiga sobre nosotros, lavando y manteniendo todo en equilibrio, como siempre debió ser— De la nada empezaron a caer gotas de agua, empapando a los presentes, todos cerraron los ojos sintiendo las emociones del momento, todos desprendiéndose de aquellos malos pensamientos, el agua, a pesar de no ser poca, no apago las velas.

Roberta prendió la cuarta vela mientras decía— Te invoco a ti, protector de la tierra, para que mantengas éste lugar estable, pues la energía que se está manejando no es poca— En lugar del habitual temblor al que Harry estaba acostumbrado, Harry sintió que la tierra que pisaba se elevaba, los más jóvenes gritaron impresionados, ante tal muestra de presencia, pero valientes resistieron y no se movieron de sus lugares.

Cuando los guardianes estuvieron presentes, Anne empezó a caminar alrededor del círculo, una espada en su mano, trazando la línea divisoria del ritual, una luz intensa empezó a mostrarse, dividiendo finalmente el espacio. Cuando hubo terminado, Víctor se acerco con pasos temblorosos al altar, el cual era un poco más grande del que hacia Harry cuando estaba solo. El chico prendió las velas, mientras se hincaba y decía en voz alta y clara.

En esta noche

Invoco al gran poder

La gran Diosa

Y al gran Dios

Protectores y regentes de todos los seres mágicos

Os invoco para que vuestra sabiduría se proyecte en nosotros. Hijos de la luna.

El encantamiento ha comenzado y tu palabra será la ley que rija nuestros corazones.

Todos vieron como frente a ellos se presentaban dos seres imponentes, la doncella con una belleza irreal, y un joven de aspecto serio pero benevolente. Víctor regresó hacia su lugar, siempre caminando en deosil, y sin darle la espalda al altar, era hora precisa y el momento preciso, todos los presentes se hincaron en su lugar, esperando. Después de un breve momento, Fenrir se levanto lentamente, y camino hacia el frente de la manada, con pasos tranquilos pero firmes, nervioso pero con la mirada alta y orgullosa, los hombros rectos.

Señor y Señora

Padres y regentes de toda magia

Me presento ante ustedes nuevamente como Fenrir Greyback

Para pedir perdón por los actos cometidos

Pero sobre todo para pedir su bendición sobre mi familia

La doncella le miro, su mirada dulce y hermosa, mientras que el guardián de la magia le dio una mirada dura, penetrante, ambos seres etéreos veían claramente su corazón y juzgaban su alma mortal.

El camino ha sido duro hijo de la luna

Más has encontrado nuevamente el camino

Sigue así que tu tarea en esta vida no es fácil,

Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.

El Dios, lleno de poder y con un aura imponente mencionó. Fenrir, a pesar de querer postrarse, resistió, pues él era el alfa de esa manada, no podía mostrar debilidad.

Tu camino apenas empieza Fenrir

Y la magia te acompañará siempre,

Dijo amablemente la Diosa, con mirada maternal y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Cuando la Diosa hubo terminado su palabras, Fenrir se coloco nuevamente detrás de la manada, cuidándola, protegiéndola, los chicos ahora expuestos ante aquellos dos seres, se removieron incómodos.

Es bueno verte nuevamente Harry

Veo que ahora tienes una buena familia

Ellos estarán contigo siempre, nunca lo dudes

Harry levanto la mirada, con un brillo de esperanza y amabilidad en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus facciones. Se levanto lentamente, mirando con ojos dulces a la Diosa, los demás integrantes del círculo que estaban en los límites del mismo, se levantaron junto a Harry.

Todos son bienvenidos en ésta nueva era

Éste es el comienzo de una nueva historia

Y ustedes, nuevos guerreros serán bendecidos con la magia

Como lo fue Fenrir

Como lo fue Harry

Como lo fue Anne

Como lo fue Alphonse

Y Como lo fueron Cronos y Roberta en su momento.

El camino no será fácil pues hasta el día más largo tiene su final

Y cuando la noche comience,

Y cuando las estrellas se pierdan en el firmamento,

Es ahí cuando el destino será decidido

Más el destino es caprichoso

Y siempre puede cambiar

Más no se confíen, que la era oscura empezará

Y permanecer unidos será su única salvación.

Dijo el Dios con voz fuerte y potente, causando un escalofrío en los presentes.

Víctor, Alexander, Alicia, Romina y Rómulo

Ustedes son, y serán siempre bienvenidos a éste mundo

Serán bendecidos por la magia

Y la magia siempre velará por ustedes

Nunca olviden

Incluso aunque la noche parezca eterna

Incluso aunque las fuerzas se terminen

La magia esta ahora y siempre en ustedes

La Diosa terminó con voz pausada y tranquila, mirando con amor a aquellos que estaban frente a ella.

Los ojos de todos se iluminaron con singular alegría y el nerviosismo que tenían hasta ese momento había salido de sus cuerpos, levantaron la mirada, con sonrisas en sus rostros, incluso el pequeño imperativo Rómulo estaba haciendo lo que antes le habían dicho los mayores, sin causar estragos.

Alexander se acerco hacia el altar y con una cerilla prendió el caldero mientras gritaba:

¡Prendo éste fuego en honor a los Dioses!

¡En honor al renacimiento que ésta fecha claudica!

¡El comienzo de nuestro camino apenas empieza!

¡Fuego para iluminar el camino!

¡Fuego para el alma!

¡Fuego para los Dioses que nos bendicen!

Las llamas de las velas aumentaron su tamaño por unos minutos, cuando el calor empezaba a hacerse un poco insoportable y las mejillas de todos estaban un poco sonrosadas, el fuego empezó a menguar. La energía presente era ahora mucho más fuerte y grande que antes, incluso era más fuerte que los rituales en los que Harry participaba en soledad. Cuando la energía que llego con fuerza se volvió insostenible, todos cayeron de rodillas, sentándose en el proceso; cansados.

Una hermosa melodía empezó a sonar en el claro, una flauta dulce, reconoció Harry, por inercia cerró los ojos, esperando ¿Esperando qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, poco después una luz blanca ilumino a las criaturas mágicas y lentamente fueron cambiando de forma, al finalizar, una gran manada de lobos se encontraba en el claro.

Gracias señores de la magia,

Nos despedimos alegremente,

Pues su aceptación y consejo siempre son bienvenidos…

Cuando Harry se despidió de los guardianes y ahora estando solamente con su familia, se permitió sonreír, alegre y cansado, a diferencia de todos los miembros de la manada que se sentían llenos de energía, una gran diferencia de hace solo unos momentos.

— ¡Entonces es hora de jugar!—Exclamó un lobo blanco con una mancha negra a un costado, Harry lo reconoció como Alexander.

—Nada de eso, probablemente Harry este cansado, si quieres ir a dormir…—menciono Anne con un tono maternal.

—Me siento bien—el chico sonrió mientras miraba a la gran loba frente a él. Era casi tan grande como Alphonse y Fenrir, su pelaje era un gris oscuro y tenía unos bonitos ojos amarillos.

Al final de todo, aceptaron las palabras del pequeño, a pesar de sus ojos cansados, su sonrisa alegre y esperanzadora les animaba a aceptar cualquier cosa que el chiquillo pidiese.

Lejos de ahí Hedwig miraba tranquila y en paz a su polluelo, por fin tenía la completa aceptación de una familia, y alguien que la ayudaría en el futuro a proteger a su pequeño.


	17. Dolores de cabeza

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

* * *

Dolores de cabeza

* * *

Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, hacia pocas horas le habían dejado en el expreso de Hogwarts, esos días; para él, fueron maravillosas, obviamente volvería a repetir la experiencia nuevamente. Mirando por la ventana mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía, era una lástima que tuviese que regresar, si fuera por él se quedaría con ellos, siempre…

Pero era terriblemente claro que no podía, el tenía que poner todo su empeño para poder estudiar y poder llevar algo cuando pudiese ir nuevamente con Fenrir…conocimiento, pues eso es algo que la manada atesoraba en gran magnitud; el conocimiento. El cual les permitía vivir lejos de los magos y muggles, les permitía vivir en comodidad y también los mantenía a salvo, pues de esa única manera se habían mantenido lejos de los cazadores, que solo esperaban un descuido de su parte para poder acabar con ellos.

Se recostó en el sillón, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

En cuanto llego al colegio, camino lentamente hacia sus habitaciones, pues quería mantenerlas en el más absoluto secreto, no quería que sus compañeros de casa averiguaran donde dormía, cuando paso por un pasillo especialmente solitario, escuchó algo que le dejo totalmente helado.

—Pensé que te quedarías en tu casa

—Alguien como tú, no merece estar entre nosotras.

Fueron las crueles palabras de unas niñas de Gryffindor a una de las suyas, la otra chica solamente miro hacia el piso, Harry notó que sus manos apretaban fuertemente los libros que tenía en las manos, pero fue la cabellera castaña la que la delató. La chica; Hermione Granger, estaba con los ojos llorosos, en la mitad de un pasillo, mientras que las otras dos niñas se iban totalmente felices y con una mueca de satisfacción. Harry se sintió aterrorizado, el había estado en esa misma situación hace un tiempo con su hermano. Recordó con cierto pesar.

Tal vez fue ese recuerdo, lo similar de las cosas o simplemente un acto tan impulsivo de su parte. El se diría más tarde que fue lo último pues no encontraba otra explicación a su actuar.

El chico se acerco a la temblorosa niña, muy lentamente, como si fuese un animal asustado, le hablo con palabras suaves que él no sabía que tenía, le tomo de la mano y con una hermosa sonrisa, le dirigió por algunos pasillos poco transitados hacia su sala común. Le explicó su situación, como llego ahí y como había cambiado su estancia en Hogwarts por las ultimas semanas, sin contar las vacaciones de pascua.

La chica, en un mar de lagrimas no pudo más que preguntar si no estaba fuera de las reglas del colegio, Harry solamente sonrió un poco ante la pregunta de la niña, pues creía que tenía sus prioridades un poco fuera de lugar. Cuando le enseño el pergamino que él había leído en cuanto llego a la estancia, la chica le regreso la sonrisa, miro a Harry y asintió con la cabeza. Harry simplemente lo supo, ella se trasladaría ahí en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

La cual apareció esa misma noche, pues cuando la chica entró a su dormitorio, simplemente no encontró sus cosas, en cambio un mapa se encontraba en su cama. El mismo mapa que Harry había leído en su momento, Hermione regresó a la nueva sala común un poco tarde, y no quiso despertar al chico, pues ya era noche, y seguramente el ya se encontraba dormido. Además, para su vergüenza había salido en el toque de queda. Era una suerte que no se encontró con Filch en el camino. Aunque para Harry fue una grata sorpresa encontrarla en la mañana, lista para empezar sus clases.

No faltaba mencionar que a nadie la importó su ausencia en la sala común, en cambio, la agradecían.

Hermione había resultado un buen elemento, ya no se sentía tan solo, y a pesar de que la chica no hablaba mucho, Harry empezó a notar que empezaba a soltarse un poco más, ya no era tan tímida con él, por lo menos cuando se encontraban dentro de la sala común, pues cuando estaban en clase, la chica raramente hablaba.

Lo cual le llevaba a pensar a Harry que Hermione tenía ya varios meses sufriendo aquel tipo de abuso. El hecho de que nadie parecía darse cuenta de la situación que ellos pasaban le hacían pensar que no todo estaba bien en el mundo mágico.

Que un chico fuera atacado por unas pequeñas, pero salvajes bestias, y que una chica sufriera algún tipo de abuso que le ocasionara cierto temor a hablar, eran para el punto de Harry; aterrador. Pues a pesar de que él estaba acostumbrado a aquel trato, la chica parecía no estarlo…

— ¿Ya hiciste la tarea de pociones Harry?—Preguntó un día la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Sí, la tengo desde hace días

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, se quedo en silencio un momento, luego, respirando varias veces, soltó—Cuando yo estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos tenían la costumbre de dejar las tareas para el final, nunca hacían nada…y cuando yo estaba revisando mi tarea, para asegurarme que estuviese bien, me la pedían para copiarla…Siempre me negué a hacerlo, creo que por eso empezaron a molestarme.

Harry se quedo en silencio un momento, procesando lo que la chica le había dicho— Ellos hicieron mal, Hermione, no tú.

La niña asintió un tanto aliviada, pues una parte de ella pensaba que Harry sería igual a sus compañeros de casa. Saboreando las palabras del chico, y sabiendo que decía la verdad…—Vamos a las cocinas, escuche que están cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff—…dijo más animada, causándole una sonrisa a Harry.

Al final no encontraron las cocinas, pero estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo.

—Hola Nagini

—Hola chiquillo—mencionó animada la serpiente—no deberías estar solo por los pasillos…es peligroso. —Dijo la serpiente cautelosa, mientras miraba por la esquina de los pasillos. A pesar de no ser su Tom, la serpiente no dejaría que nadie dañase al chico.

—Estaré bien Nagini, casi nadie pasa por aquí ¿No has visto a Hedwig? No la encuentro.

—Dijo algo sobre ir al bosque prohibido…últimamente pasa mucho tiempo ahí. Algo referente a querer conocerlo bien…aunque creo que si yo pudiese volar…—empezó a divagar la serpiente.

—Creo que es porque pasaré mucho tiempo por allá, mi familia se mudara pronto al bosque prohibido…aunque creo que solamente se preocupa demasiado. Ya sabes cómo es ella—agrego divertido.

La serpiente comprendió y asintió emocionada, conociendo a Hedwig, no descansaría hasta aprenderse de memoria todo el bosque.

—Te acompañare a tu sala común, los pasillos siempre son peligrosos para ti.

Harry simplemente sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. Pues creía que se preocupaba demasiado.

Faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran, si bien, tanto a Hermione como a él no les estaba resultando difícil contestar los exámenes que le presentaban, el ambiente en el colegio estaba bastante tenso, pues los demás estudiantes estaban bastante estresados por el final de las clases. Incluso Hermione, a pesar de que no le resultaba algo difícil, estaba bastante tensa. Harry por el contrario se encontraba bastante tranquilo, si bien le resultaba un tanto difícil mantenerse en calma, a él nunca le habían exigido tener buenas calificaciones, así que el estrés causado por la temporada final de exámenes no existía del todo.

Por lo menos hasta que recordó a Fenrir, pues estaba seguro que él si le exigiría calificaciones excelentes. Tragando en seco, considero si era buena idea volver a repasar los apuntes…no vaya a sacar una mala nota.

—Buenos días señora Norris, ¿Cómo está el día de hoy? —Preguntó Harry mientras se dirigía al gran comedor. Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, repasando un libro a última hora, realmente los exámenes les volvía locos a todos. Así que desde temprano el chico estaba solo.

—Bastante bien, Harry, los chiquillos molestos no me han hecho alguna broma hasta el momento—Respondió con un tono pomposo la gata, Harry solamente sonrió, La señora Norris no era una gata hermosa, o tan siquiera bonita, el conserje no la bañaba, así que la pobre familiar estaba siempre llena de alguna clase de viscosidad, pero eso no le importaba a Harry, el siempre la sacaba de las armaduras del colegio, importándole poco su uniforme. Y la señora Norris se lo agradecía enormemente, aunque de las formas más extrañas. Una hermosa mañana simplemente le había dicho "ser educado es algo muy importante, te enseñare a serlo, como pago a tu generosidad" Así que Harry solamente asintió, presintiendo que Hedwin apreciaría la ayuda de la gata.—No te entretengo más, para que vayas a desayunar...creo que es mejor que gires a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo, del otro lado hay unos molestos estudiantes.

Harry asintió a lo que decía la felina, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Cuando casi terminó el desayuno Harry sonrió al ver a Hermione apresurada tomar un pedazo de pan con mantequilla y salir corriendo, realmente los exámenes les volvían a todos locos; principalmente a su amiga Hermione.

Harry se levanto tranquilo y empezó a caminar hacia su salón de clases, ese día tendría el examen de historia de la magia, a pesar del profesor, creía que tendría una buena calificación, pues se había preocupado, al igual que Hermione estar leyendo el libro, en lugar de poner atención al aburrido fantasma, o simplemente quedarse dormido en clases.

A lo lejos vio como su hermano estaba bromeando con Weasley, los chicos parecían estar riéndose sobre algo, aunque Harry no pudo saber exactamente qué.

Fue el primero en llegar al salón, el profesor estaba en su escritorio, listo para empezar a repartir los exámenes, era increíble como en todas las clases repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, sin embargo en la temporada de exámenes era completamente diferente, se quedaba en su escritorio, mirando a los chicos atentamente, para evitar que hicieran trampa, anteriormente ya había sacado a algunos de Slytherin que se creyeron demasiado listos para el fantasma. Era ciertamente aterrador.

El examen era sencillo, todas las respuestas de las preguntas, las había leído en el libro de texto por lo menos una vez, y gracias a su excelente memoria no tardo mucho contestando aquel dichoso examen, igualmente pensaba que su amiga estaría en la misma posición que él.

Luego de terminar las clases del día el chico regresó feliz a su sala común los exámenes estaban bien y el tenía la esperanza de que no fallaría en ellos, y ahora más que nunca tenía que llevar orgullo a su familia.

—Hola Frederick

—Hola Harry—Respondió el amable caballero—Pasa, pasa, Hermione entró hace poco, tal vez puedas calmarla, ha estado nerviosa por los exámenes—Harry le miró con una sonrisa comprensiva, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el retrato.

Y exactamente fue así como encontró a la chica al entrar a la sala común. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas, muchos libros se encontraban encima de ésta y la niña concentrada en uno de ellos,

—Hola Herm—Saludó Harry con voz tranquila.

—Hola Harry, deberías estar repasando, mañana tenemos otro examen.

—Creo que he repasado lo suficiente—dijo con convicción, pero amablemente—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a buscar las cocinas, ya sabes, por algunas galletas y chocolate caliente.

—No lo creo Harry, aún tengo mucho que estudiar y...

—Vamos Hermione, eres una chica inteligente, no lo necesitas, además creo que ya te sabes lo que estás leyendo.

—Bueno...sí, pero...

—Vamos, se que la encontraremos y regresaremos pronto.

La chica le miro, pensando en sus palabras, llevaba todo el día estudiando, un rato libre era lo que necesitaba.

—Está bien Harry, pero si no la encontramos, regresaremos.

Harry sonrió, animado por la aventura.

Salieron por el retrato y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, cuando llegaron al área del dormitorio de los Hufflepuff, ambos empezaron a caminar con cautela, sabiendo de antemano, que era la antigua casa de Harry.

Pasaron por varios pasillos, dando vueltas sin éxito alguno, también sabían por un rumor, que las cocinas se encontraban por ese sector, mas el dónde era el problema. En uno de los pasillos poco iluminados se detuvieron, el chico se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos; cansado, Hermione le imitó y se recargo en la misma pared, ya llevaban mucho tiempo deambulando.

Hermione sabiendo la tendencia de Harry a sentirse culpable, sonrió— No te preocupes Harry, necesitaba el descanso, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y creo que estar enferma mañana, no sería lo mejor.

El chico miro a su acompañante y sonrió, estuvieron unos minutos ahí sentados cuando un sonido puso alerta al chico, Hermione viendo la actitud del chico empezó a mirar por todo el lugar, esperando cualquier cosa.

Pasaron unos minutos bastante tensos, cuando la expresión de alerta de Harry cambio a una de extrañeza, se levantó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, con pasos lentos, Hermione le siguió con cautela.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los sonidos empezaron a ser más fuertes.

— ¿Maullidos? —susurró Hermione con confusión en su voz, Harry no contesto acelerando el paso, pues tenía la certeza de saber quien estaba en problemas.

Pasaron el pasillo y dieron vuelta a la izquierda, encontrando inmediatamente una armadura. Harry con paso rápido ce acerco a ella.

— ¿Señora Norris?—susurró, no quería que su amiga, que estaba varios pasos atrás, escuchara.

— ¿Harry?—Preguntó la gata con alivio.

Harry sabía que antes de sacarla debía hablarle, para que la señora Norris no le rasguñara, pues con regularidad, la gata se encontraba bastante molesta al estar dentro de alguna armadura.

Con cuidado se subió en la base que tenía la armadura, se estiró un poco para quitar el seguro que se encontraba en el hombro derecho de la misma, luego, abrió la parte frontal del pecho de la pieza de metal. La señora Norris se encontraba sentada, a la espera de que su chico favorito la sacara de esa situación, como tantas veces lo había estado haciendo antes.

Harry tomó con delicadeza a la gata del conserje, luego cerró la parte frontal de la armadura, regresándola a su lugar. Se bajo de la plataforma que mantenía elevada la pieza de metal y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La señora Norris se dio cuenta en ese momento que el chico no estaba solo. La niña no le había hecho nada, y las pocas veces que la había visto siempre guardaba su distancia, así que después de mirarla con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, fijo su vista en el chico. Quien después de cerciorarse que su amiga felina se encontraba perfectamente, la bajo con lentitud.

—Harry, deberíamos regresar—Susurró la chica tras él, claramente temerosa de que Filch estuviese por esos pasillos.

—Claro Hermione—dijo con voz baja pero clara. Cuando la chica dio un par de pasos atrás y su mirada viajo por el nuevo pasillo en el que se encontraban, quitando la atención de Harry. Éste se dirigió a la felina frente a él.

— ¿Cómo está Señora Norris? ¿No te hicieron daño?

—No Harry, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Por qué estás tan tarde fuera de tu sala común?

Harry pareció avergonzado por unos segundos —Estábamos buscando las cocinas, creo que nos excedimos un poco con la búsqueda.

La gata lo observó con aquellos grandes ojos, por un lado molesta de que el cachorro* estuviese a esas horas en los pasillos, pero por el otro...sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que el chico explorara el colegio en las noches, los chiquillos tenían esa tendencia a la aventura.

—He visto a alumnos caminar a un retrato que tiene un frutero, los he visto rascarlo...o algo así, hay un cuarto secreto, no sé si sean las cocinas, pero puedes ir a ver.

Harry sonrió mientras asentía, había visto ese cuadro varias veces en su búsqueda, pero siempre lo había pasado de largo. Le dio las gracias a su amiga y se dirigió con Hermione hacia el retrato que le había mencionado la Señora Norris.

Tardaron poco en descubrir el secreto. Solo tenían que hacerle cosquillas a la pera y después entrar para ser inmediatamente atendidos y mimados por todo un ejército de elfos domésticos. Ambos se sorprendieron bastante por aquellas pequeñas criaturas, pero regresaron bastante contentos a su sala común. Llenos de galletas y chocolate caliente, no tardaron mucho tiempo en quedarse dormidos.

Cuando salió de la última clase que tenía ese día y terminó el último examen, se permitió lanzar un suspiro feliz al aire, la tensión de esos días había sido agotadora, si no fuera porque tanto él como Hermione se tomaron un tiempo razonable todos los días en la noche, ya sea hablando, caminando por los pasillos o en la cocina, hubiesen perdido la cabeza totalmente.

Camino por los pasillos hacia su sala común, repentinamente recordando lo que significaba el final de las clases en el colegio.

Se irían el viernes, lo cual le daba un margen de dos días antes de que el tren partiera. Aún no tenía su baúl listo, pues los exámenes habían absorbido todo su tiempo, y al parecer sus pensamientos también.

Llegando a su habitación, empezó a guardar sus cosas. Más por costumbre que por alguna emoción positiva de su partida. Regresar con los Dursley era inevitable pero no por ello es algo que deseara hacer.

Una vez terminó de hacer su baúl se recostó en su cama a dormir, no fue a cenar al gran comedor, y cuando Hermione toco su puerta esa noche, no contestó, pronto regresaría con sus tíos, pronto toda la tranquilidad que le había proporcionado Hogwarts se iría de sus manos, se quedo dormido en poco tiempo, antes de que la desesperanza hiciese mella en él.

El día siguiente empezó con una nueva luz. Harry se levantó animado y tranquilo, puesto que no quería echar a perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba en el colegio.

Saludó a Hedwig, se baño y bajo a la sala común, esperaría a Hermione para ir a almorzar a las cocinas, no tenía muchos ánimos de sentarse en su mesa, y no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en el colegio.

—No puedo esperar para contarles a mis padres lo genial del colegio—dijo su amiga Hermione mientras desayunaban en las cocinas, Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no entendiendo del todo a su amiga, él no había tenido nunca esa emoción por contar algo a sus tíos, seguramente no sería bien recibido, así que no comprendía del todo a la chica, pero aún así hacía su mayor esfuerzo para comprender. Claro que ahora tenía a Fenrir, pero aún no sentía la confianza para hablar de temas tan banales.

—En las vacaciones de pascua, me divertí mucho, fuimos al zoológico, y nos visitaron unos tíos que viven lejos, ellos tenían un perro, creo que eso y viendo tu relación con Hedwig, me hace querer tener una mascota, pero no sé... también quiero esperar un poco…

Hermione siguió hablando toda la mañana, después de terminar el almuerzo, los chicos salieron de las cocinas y caminaron por los pasillos, Harry le mostró el hermoso ventanal que una vez encontró, cuando buscaba un lugar tranquilo y apartado para leer. La chica había estado claramente impresionada y después de admirar la hermosa obra de arte, empezó a querer indagar sobre la misma, sin resultados, pues Harry no conocía nada de aquel ventanal.

Al llegar la tarde, Hermione se disculpó y fue a arreglar su baúl, pues a diferencia del chico, ella había esperado un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo.

Harry, viendo que la chica no estaría acompañándolo por al parecer el resto del día, decidió ir a despedirse del enorme can que se encontraba en el tercer piso, a lo cual ante su presencia, había estado muy emocionado, dando saltos en la pequeña habitación, y en un ataque de felicidad había llenado al pobre chico con saliva de perro.

Llegando a su habitación decidió ir a bañarse, pues el olor que tenía, no era del todo agradable. Dos horas y media después, salió de la sala común provisional, dispuesto a buscar a la Señora Noris, pues suponía que era más sencillo encontrarla a ella. Después buscaría a Nagini, para despedirse, se irían al día siguiente y no vería a sus queridas amigas durante dos meses, suficiente tiempo para querer decirles al menos un "nos vemos"

—Mira Ron, hace mucho que no veíamos a mi estúpido hermano tejón—Escuchó la voz detrás de él, estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, maldijo su suerte.

—Andrew, No quiero problemas—Dijo resignado. Sin esperar a que el otro lo escuchara.

—Si no los querías, no debiste venir squib inútil—Ante esas palabras Ron Weasley dio unos pasos hacia Harry, Andrew no dudo en seguirlo.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Andrew?

—No sé, Ron, creo que he descuidado a mi querido hermanito, casi todo el año, además de que se ha portado mal, le dije que se fuera de aquí, pero no me hizo caso.

—Creo que se merece un castigo—interrumpió Ron, Andrew sonrió con maldad.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lamentándolo inmediatamente, las escaleras se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros y cayó, Harry escucho una exclamación del chico Weasley, todo empezó a dar vueltas y después…

Nada…

* * *

Tom estaba buscando a Nagini, a la extraña serpiente le daba por explorar el colegio la mayor parte del día, y regularmente él la dejaría vagar a su antojo, pero en esa ocasión debía decirle algo de suma importancia, algo que estaba totalmente seguro no seria del agrado de su amiga.

Después de buscarla por el resto del colegio, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su sala común en las mazmorras, pues ya estaba cansado de caminar sin rumbo fijo, buscando a su escurridiza serpiente.

—Por Merlín—Escuchó una voz chillona de algún chico. Antes de ver frente él a un pequeño niño caer por las escaleras. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia el piso superior, sin encontrar a los culpables de tal acción. Pues a su punto de vista, si los otros no tuvieran nada que ver con que el chico cayera por las escaleras, estarían presentes, para ver que le había pasado a su compañero.

Sin más ceremonia se acerco al niño en el suelo, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente, pues no se levanto de inmediato. Con un suspiro de molestia se acerco más, dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermería, si el profesor Slughorn se enterará que dejo a un alumno en los pasillos a su suerte, no sería una grata noticia. Después de todo estaba intentando quedar bien con aquel regordete profesor. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de aquel chico de Hufflepuff, ¿Por qué demonios, tenía que ser él de entre todas las personas?

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Harry? Lily—Escuchó a su tío Moony preguntarle a una más joven Lily Potter.

—Debe estar en su habitación, desde que está aprendiendo a leer, no sale de ahí—Lily suspiró antes de seguir—James y yo estamos pensando inscribirlo a una escuela muggle.

— ¿Escuela muggle?

—Sí, Remus, creemos que será lo mejor para Harry

— ¿Solamente Harry? ¿Y Andrew?

Lily volvió a suspirar, cansada de la situación, parecía que ya había tenido esa conversación muchas veces—Harry y Andrew son diferentes, Remus, y lo que es bueno para Harry, no lo es para Andrew…ellos…ellos son diferentes.

Un pequeño Harry de cuatro años miraba desde la puerta, tenía la mirada confundida, ¿Él era diferente a su hermano? ¿Cómo? ¿Era por eso que lo trataban diferente a Andrew?

* * *

Era el día de navidad, estaba toda la familia Potter reunida a los pies de un gran árbol navideño, ésta familia, como la mayoría de los simpatizantes de las creencias de Albus Dumbledore, celebraban diversas festividades muggles, entre ellas; navidad. Los chicos, hijos del matrimonio, se encontraban emocionados abriendo sus regalos, los adultos miraban divertidos a los chicos.

Harry miro con una sonrisa a su familia, escogió un regalo pequeño, cuadrado y envuelto en papel de colores verde y rojo, pequeños venados con grandes astas terminaban el decorado, era de su tío Remus, notó, lo abrió con gran entusiasmo.

Una enorme sonrisa adorno sus facciones, eran los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo, aprendería a leer pronto, y ese libro era un buen comienzo.

Miró a su hermano Andrew sacar una escoba de un paquete envuelto en oro y rojo.

Con cierta timidez, pero aún con la ilusión de un niño, buscó el regalo de sus padres, encontrando una pequeña caja con sus nombres, no creía que ahí hubiese una escoba. Miro nuevamente a su hermano con aquella enorme sonrisa.

Con una pequeña esperanza aun presente en sus ojos infantiles abrió el regalo, varios conjuntos de ropa se presentaron a él, ni una escoba en la que volar.

Había escuchado a su padre decir algo sobre enseñarles a volar… ¿Compartirían escoba? Pero…esa era de Andrew, y conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que no se la prestaría, pues era un poco posesivo con sus cosas…

* * *

Tenía días que no se sentía del todo bien. A veces en la noche, le aquejaba una extraña fiebre que no le dejaba dormir, pero al amanecer, tal fiebre había desaparecido. En más de una ocasión le había dicho a su madre lo que pasaba, pero ella parecía estar hundida en otros problemas, siempre preocupada por una u otra cosa, el único consuelo que podía encontrar, era que los elfos domésticos de la casa Potter le cuidaban y atendían en esas noches difíciles con gran devoción.

Una noche, repentinamente la fiebre se esfumó, para no volver, y los elfos domésticos pudieron descansar nuevamente tranquilos, al día siguiente una hermosa torta de chocolate le esperaba en la cocina.

* * *

Harry miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes al anciano mago, tenía una idea bastante vaga de lo que sucedía. Y un muy mal presentimiento iba naciendo en su interior. Repentinamente todo se puso blanco antes de que la oscuridad le reclamara.

* * *

Un hombre le llevaba de la mano hacia una casa que él no reconocía, el señor desconocido tenía el cabello marrón y lentes redondos, Harry le tenía miedo, no conocía al hombre y solo quería ir con su mamá.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada de una de las muchas casas, una mujer los recibió, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego le dejaron ahí. Tal vez, para siempre.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fue una estancia luminosa, muchas camas estaban en la habitación y el peculiar olor a pociones le dijo que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y suspiró, aquellos recuerdos solamente le dijeron algo que ya sabía. Si bien en su antigua vida no le faltaban las cosas más básicas, si le faltaban sus padres, su cariño y atención.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sentó en la cama, aún medio dormido, y escucho el batir de unas alas. Hedwig aterrizo en la cama, sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué paso esta vez, polluelo?

Harry suspiró—Fue mi hermano, Hedwig—dijo con cierto dolor, la lechuza cerró sus ojos y pareció querer suprimir cualquier enojo que pudiese salir de ella.

—Ese chiquillo necesita un escarmiento—dijo al final con cierto desdén.

— ¿De quién estamos hablando?—Harry escuchó otra voz provenir debajo de su manta.

—De su hermano, Nagini; un mocoso llamado Andrew, ya van varias veces que molesta a mi Harry—dijo el ave molesta.

—Entonces deberíamos visitar al chico, un buen susto no le caería nada mal. Aun no tengo veneno, pero mi mordida es muy dolorosa, y no sanara con magia—mencionó con cierto orgullo mal escondido la serpiente, que en ese entonces ya media alrededor de medio metro de largo.

—No es necesario, no quiero que se metan en problemas—declaro el chico con voz tranquila.

—Buenos días Señor Potter—Exclamó con voz fuerte la enfermera—veo que ha recibido visitas…sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza—Madame Pomfrey se acerco al chico y con su varita hizo un hechizo de diagnostico—Al parecer no tiene que quedarse más tiempo, pero agradecería que se quedara hasta después del almuerzo.

Harry asintió en silencio. Cuando la enfermera se retiró, Harry volvió a ver a sus amigas— ¿ven? Estaré bien, no tienen que hacer planes de venganza—dijo cariñosamente.

—Está bien Harry—menciono Nagini ante la mirada reprobadora del ave—Pero la Sra. Norris se enterara de esto, ella podrá encontrar una buena solución…

—O un buen castigo—Terminó Hedwig con voz complacida.

El único chico de la habitación se tapo el rostro con las manos, quien le mandaba a tener tres amigas sobreprotectoras, repentinamente empezó a extrañar a Fluffy, estaba seguro que él actuaria diferente.

Después de desayunar y cuando estaba por dejar la enfermería, la dueña de una cabellera castaña, corrió hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza, Harry sintió que casi le rompía una costilla, pero soporto la repentina muestra de cariño de la niña.

Después de calmar a una Hermione llorosa, y explicarle lo que había sucedido, tuvo que volver a calmarla, pero ahora a una Hermione muy furiosa. Después de repetir en su mente muchas veces que ella era de Gryffindor y que por eso tenía un temperamento y valentía increibles, pudo calmarla lo suficiente para ir a su sala común. Hedwig y Nagini siguiéndoles el paso.

Llegaron a la sala con tranquilidad, Hermione no perdía de su vista a su amigo, pero no dejando de notar a Hedwig y a la serpiente.

—Oye Harry…me he estado preguntando algo desde hace tiempo—empezó la chica, el chico la miró con paciencia, conocía a su amiga, sabía que Hermione no descansaría hasta resolver las dudas que pudiese tener, lo único que podía impresionarle un poco, es que esa vez las dudas que tenía eran sobre él—y he estado buscando, pero lo único que pude encontrar fue sobre Salazar Slytherin, y aun así el solo podía entender a las serpientes—Harry se tensó al escuchar tal cosa—Pero no sé si sea mi imaginación o algo así, pero he creído ver…o escucharte…sí, escucharte hablar con…emm la Sra. Norris y a veces creo escucharte hablar con Hedwig… y esa serpiente y no sé si me estoy volviendo loca, porque…porque no te escucho palabras y escucho como silbidos…o… ¡o no sé cómo le hagan las aves para hablar!...y no sé si me estoy volviendo loca porque…porque no he encontrado nada de información y…y…—La chica hablaba sin parar y la tensión de Harry empezó a disminuir lentamente, Hermione no se veía molesta, al contrario, con cada palabra se emocionaba cada vez más…

—Si así fuera…¿Qué pasaría Herm?—pregunto Harry un poco cauteloso, pero con voz tranquila.

Hermione conociendo lo cauteloso que era el chico con cualquier tipo de información de su persona, sonrió, ignorando aquella voz de culpa, por estar preguntando algo que tal vez no debería preguntar, ella conocía poco a Harry, pero quería conocerlo bien, además de que su amigo no se veía del todo incomodo, o molesto por su interés, con una sonrisa renovada exclamó—No hay ni un mago capaz de entablar conversación con muchos animales mágicos, las cosas que podrías innovar en la comunidad mágica y lo que podrías enseñar, ¡puedes incluso a escribir un libro sobre el tema!…y…y—La risa de Harry la detuvo de seguir hablando, por un momento, considero molestarse con él, por no tomarla en serio, pero un pensamiento detuvo toda reacción que ella pudiese tener, y es que era la primera vez en casi medio año que lo conocía, que escuchaba reír a su amigo. Siempre le sonreía con cariño a su lechuza, e incluso a la serpiente y a la gata del conserje…pero soltar una risa…nunca.

Hedwig y Nagini miraban con cierta sorpresa a la chica, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambas se sintieron felices por el chico. El sonido de su risa llegando profundamente en sus almas. Principalmente Hedwig, que deseaba con tal fervor que el chico fuese feliz de ahora en adelante, pero sabiendo que un camino doloroso aún seguía presente, ella como su familiar podía sentir ese tipo de cosas….

…Pero por un momento se dejo llevar por la hermosa risa de su protegido.

* * *

Notas finales

*Como aclaración, aquí la Sra. Norris se refiere a Harry como "cachorro". No es que sea su cachorro precisamente, como le dice Fenrir, pues Harry si es el cachorro de Fenrir, como se mencionó en el capítulo del mismo nombre. Simplemente, en la historia es como los animales pueden referirse a los niños. Cachorro, cría, polluelo, etc…

¡Ya estamos en la recta final! Del primer año claro, es increíble que hasta aquí tenga escritas poco más de 100 páginas, me emociona un poco pero a la vez me da un no sé qué, aún falta bastante para terminar la historia, y el próximo año les tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas. Ya tengo escrito el final del primer año, lo cual es algo corto, pero acorde a la situación, pues ya no queda mucho que decir al respecto.

Espero y todos ustedes se la estén pasando bien en estas fechas de fiesta, y disfruten el tiempo con sus familias y amigos, aquí está nevando, lo cual es curioso porque creo que el año pasado no nevó, Pero igualmente se espera un terrible frio para mañana.

Sin más demora les doy un mega abrazo, que tengan una hermosa y linda noche.


	18. Despedidas

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

What if… (¿Qué pasaría si…?)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes que serán de mi propiedad, pero éstos serán una minoría.

Clasificación

Fiction Rated M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

"Pensamientos"

_Escritura en cualquier superficie._

* * *

Despedidas

* * *

Harry le sonrió a la Sra. Norris, había estado un poco triste cuando, faltando poco para irse, no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de la mascota del Sr. Filch, cualquiera podría decir que era algo tonto, pero realmente sentía esa extraña necesidad de despedirse de todos sus amigos, pues no les vería por un largo tiempo.

—Nos vemos el próximo año Sra. Norris—Harry le acaricio un poco la cabeza al felino, haciendo que éste emitiera un sonido agradable, Harry sonrió ante el ronroneo de la gata, mientras que Hermione; unos pasos atrás, observaba atentamente, curiosa por saber de que hablaban, y al mismo tiempo un poco impresionada, pues la Sra. Norris era conocida de ser una mascota antipática y odiosa, muy diferente a como la veía ahora.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, tanto Harry como Hermione se subieron al expreso, que los llevaría a la estación, La última vez que habían regresado, en las vacaciones de Pascua, Harry había evitado encontrarse con Hermione, muy diferente a ésta ocasión, en las que ambos buscaban un compartimiento vacío, esa era la primera vez, que no pasaría el camino solo o con personas desconocidas.

—Cuando lleguemos a la estación, espero y conozcas a mis padres Harry, ellos son geniales, cuando se enteraron de que yo era una bruja, casi no lo creen, si no fuera porque la profesora McGonagall hablo con ellos no me hubiesen mandado al colegio.

Harry sonrío ante el repentino entusiasmo de la chica—Lo siento, Herm, pero creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión—la chica ladeo la cabeza en confusión, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

—Tus tíos son muggles, ¿cierto? ¿Puedo llamarte a casa?—La casi imperceptible mirada que le dio Harry, tenía un sentimiento desconocido para la chica, así que después de un momento casi igual de imperceptible, agregó—O mejor te doy el mío, espero y tus tíos te dejen llamarme alguna vez, si no, puedes mandarme cartas con Hedwig, ella es muy agradable y creo que les agradaría a mis padres conocerla.

—Claro Hermione—contesto Harry un poco aliviado, el simple hecho de pedirles el teléfono a sus parientes para hacer aunque sea una simple llamada de teléfono….le ponía los pelos de punta, mejor evitar esos temas—Ellos son un poco especiales, no les gusta mucho la magia, si no fuera por el señor Snape, dudo mucho que mi tía me hubiese dejado ir.

— ¿El Sr. Snape?

Harry la miro por un momento—Cierto, no lo conoces, es un mago, creo que trabaja en algún departamento de Hogwarts o algo así, por que el fue a hablar con mi tía, cuando me dieron mi carta. Pensé que era un profesor del colegio, pero no lo vi en el ahí, así que supongo que ha de trabajar en algún departamento alterno o algo así.

Hermione asintió con un poco de duda—Entonces igualmente espero que estemos en contacto en el verano Harry…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom no había tenido una noche agradable, su espalda estaba tensa y un dolor de cabeza terrible amenazaba con aparecer, ese día regresaría al orfanato, aquel lugar donde hace tiempo sus pesadillas fueron creadas, ahora, con casi catorce años, el ya no le tenía miedo a ese lugar, después de insistirle a Dumbledore como todos los años desde que entro a Hogwarts, el no regresar a ese lugar; y siendo rechazado con falsa cortesía, como todos los años. Ya se había resignado a que siempre estaría ahí, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años.

—Deberías descansar Tom—Le dijo Nagini con cierta voz maternal, el chico la miro por un momento, Nagini había cambiado bastante desde que la encontró hasta ese día, tanto que a veces resultaba bastante molesta, pero sincerándose a si mismo se había encariñado con ella, y no veía razón alguna de dejarla ir o abandonarla, por alguna razón no veía su vida sin aquella molesta serpiente

—Lo estoy Nagini, no dormí bien anoche—suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana—creo que te tomaré la palabra, vigila mi sueño, recuerda que no podemos confiar en nadie—agregó, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como sus compañeros de Slytherin se removían entre inquietos y fascinados por el idioma que estaba usando. Era una suerte que había descubierto su herencia, porque si no, las cosas serían como su primer año, aquel niño escuálido, con ropas de segunda mano y un don nadie. Era bueno tener en cuenta de que ahora las cosas cambiaron, el estaba en el primer puesto de la casa Slytherin al ser un descendiente directo del gran Salazar. Ni siquiera el gran Draco Malfoy con toda su vasta fortuna y el presumir que un pariente suyo; bastante lejano, era familiar indirecto de su antepasado, se le comparaba.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, no tardando mucho en quedarse dormido, unas pesadas y aburridas vacaciones se veían venir.

—Aún así, debo ir contigo Tom—Dijo Nagini bastante molesta, el tren acababa de llegar a la estación y Tom le explicaba por decima vez a su testaruda serpiente que debía dejarla con los Malfoy, en el orfanato no les dejaban tener mascotas, y aunque no les temía a los tontos muggles, si sabía con certeza que no apreciarían que llevara a su serpiente—es por tu seguridad, Nagini, las personas con las que vivo no los gustara tenerte cerca, son bastante bestias si me lo preguntas, además de que tendrás mucho espacio al aire libre con los Malfoy, ellos te cuidaran bien—Agregó ante la mirada de su molesta amiga—Verás que será por poco tiempo, el tiempo se pasara muy rápido.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo Tom? Ella se ve bastante molesta—Tom Riddle dirigió su vista al chico de cabellos dorados—Claro, Draco, es mejor que ella se quede contigo por las vacaciones, en el lugar donde me quedo no la aceptaran, para nada—luego dirigió su mirada a un fascinado Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco—Espero y no sea un inconveniente Sr. Malfoy, que mi serpiente pase las vacaciones en su hogar.

El señor frente a él, tenía una mirada y un aura imponente, era la primera vez que se veían, y Tom sabía que si no fuera por su herencia directa a uno de los grandes fundadores de Hogwarts y que en el futuro tendría gran poder político, el hombre no le dirigiría la mirada, menos, la palabra.

—No debería de preocuparle, Sr. Riddle, Draco ya me informó por carta lo que sucedía, y sería un honor poder ofrecer asilo a la mascota del descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, por las vacaciones.

Tom solamente asintió en agradecimiento—Toma Draco—Tom le paso la serpiente a su compañero—Pórtate bien Nagini, no quiero problemas, el tiempo pasará rápido así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Se cuidarme solo—Luego agregó—Nos vemos el próximo año Draco.

—Hasta luego Tom.

Tom Riddle se quedó un momento en el mismo lugar, mirando como la familia Malfoy seguían su camino sin perturbar su caminar, con la mirada en alto y con aquella aura de poder que proyectaban con cada paso. Esperaba que su amiga estuviese bien con aquella decisión, pues la verdad tenía cierto miedo de que Nagini pisara el orfanato, la última vez que él había tenido una mascota, termino muy mal. No quería que su amiga pasara por el mismo camino.

Sin más demora se dirigió hacia la salida del andén, la persona que iría por él seguramente ya estaría esperándolo. Con una mueca de cansancio y sintiendo que una parte de él se fue con los Malfoy siguió su camino hacia su sarcásticamente llamado; hogar.

A unos metros del lugar donde se despedía Tom de Nagini, Harry caminaba junto a su amiga Hermione, dispuestos a pasar hacia la parte muggle, pues las personas que no tenían magia no podían pasar la barrera—Al principio me dio miedo pasar la barrera, estuve como quince minutos pensando que todo era una broma, hasta que vi a una familia mágica hacerlo—dijo Hermione con voz graciosa. Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, la verdad el también había tenido un problema similar al llegar al verdadero anden—Mira, allá están mis padres, Harry.

Harry asintió—Entonces nos vemos en dos meses Herm. A mis tíos no les gusta mucho esperar, así que tendrás que disculparme, creo que será en otra ocasión, para conoceré a tus padres—mencionó Harry un poco nervioso, pero para su alivio total Hermione solamente asintió.

—Está bien, Harry, nos vemos el siguiente año en Hogwarts, cuídate mucho—dijo mientras, repentinamente le daba un abrazo, Harry se sonrojó un poco ante la repentina muestra de cariño de su amiga. Pero igualmente regreso el abrazo, sabiendo que no la vería en largos dos meses.

Sin perder más tiempo Harry se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba totalmente seguro, su tío estaría esperándole, arrastrando el carrito con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig segura, dando pasos seguros y certeros, sabiendo que saliendo de la estación un pesado verano empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

—Todo estará bien, pequeño. Yo estaré contigo. Siempre.

Harry le sonrió, sin embargo, su sonrisa era triste—Lo sé Hedwig—Susurró, pensando en si debió dejar a Hedwig con Hermione, para que su querida amiga estuviese totalmente segura.

Vernon Dursley le esperaba impaciente en el estacionamiento de la estación del tren, en cuando Harry llego, éste salió del auto, tomo el baúl de Harry y lo metió en un brusco movimiento al compartimiento trasero del coche, Harry por instinto de protección tomo rápidamente la jaula de su lechuza y la metió en la parte de atrás del automóvil, sentándose a un lado de ella.

Su tío se metió con rapidez en el asiento del conductor, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la lechuza, viéndola con enojo, sin embargo, no dijo nada, encendió el coche, poniendo reversa y dirigiéndose al número cuatro de Privet Drive, donde su querida esposa e hijo le estarían esperando.

Solo serían unos meses, se dijo Vernon Dursley una y otra vez mientras iban a su perfecto hogar.

* * *

Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, les debo una gran disculpa a todos ustedes por tardar tanto en publicar éste capítulo, pero necesitaba revisarlo, y corregirlo, además de que no estaba totalmente conforme de como estaba quedando. Siento que es bastante corto, pero ya no había mucho que decir. Igualmente ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, pero con esta historia había estado un poco bloqueada, además de que el inicio de las clases ha dificultado un poco las cosas.

Por esa razón estoy pensando seriamente en buscar un Beta Reader, no creo que este tan mal en cuestiones ortográficas y la gramática, pero creo que sería de mucha ayuda que alguien me ayudara al respecto, pues eso toma mucho de mi tiempo. Así que si alguien desea ayudarme con la revisión de mis historias y otros proyectos, estaría profundamente agradecida. Si hay alguien interesado entre ustedes, espero un MP de su parte con las características que da la página de Fanfiction.

Sin más que agregar, les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche, dependiendo de cuando estén leyendo esto.


End file.
